Immortels
by EvaBoucourt
Summary: Mackenzie a perdu sa soeur jumelle. Elle attends maintenant la mort. Sans le savoir elle s'en rapproche en rencontrant Matt un étrange garçons ayant les mêmes yeux Saphir qu'elle. Mais la jeune fille ne s'en soucie pas et recommence à vivre. Pourtant, les légendes et les mythes s'en prendront à elle. Elle apprendra sa véritable nature.
1. Chapitre 1

Prologue :

Elle est partie... Elle est partie sans me dire au revoir et m'a laissé dans ce monde toute seule. Elle, qui m'avait fait la promesse qu'on s'attendrait...

Mon monde s'est écroulé, personne n'y peut rien, c'est le destin.

Je survis du mieux que je peux mais soyons honnête, je ne suis pas dupe, je ne guérirais pas... Jamais...

Tout ce que je demande maintenant, c'est que la mort me passe sur le corps.

Chapitre I : Une souffrance qui ne disparaîtra pas...

Je me réveillais en hurlant. Ma tante ne vint pas vérifier si j'étais en train d'être agressé. Elle était habituée maintenant, deux mois que je me réveillais en hurlant la mort ou en hurlant le prénom de ma soeur. Je me levais et m'habillais pour échapper à mon lit et à la nuit qui étaient devenus mes pires ennemies. Je rejoignis ma tante dans la cuisine. Elle approchait des 40 ans, quelques rides et ses cheveux bruns lui retomber sur les épaules. Elle avait également les étranges yeux bleus saphir que notre famille avait mais moins foncé que les miens. Elle vint m'embrasser sur le front.

"Tu veux quoi ce matin ma puce ?, me dit-elle.

- Je vais le faire", lui répondis-je.

Elle me sourit et n'insista pas. C'est ce que j'aimais chez elle. Elle me laissait vivre ma vie mais sans me laisser broyer du noir. J'allais vers le plan de travail et coupais des tranches de pain puis les fit beurrer. Je pris un café et avalais le tout avec mes tartines.

"Tu vas être en retard Mackenzie, c'est ton premier jour de cours dans ce lycée vaut mieux pas que tu le rates, dis tante Miranda en regardant l'heure.

- T'inquiète j'ai faits mon sac, lui dis-je. Je ne vais pas être à la bourre.

- Il n'y a rien dans ton sac, juste un bloc de dessin et des crayons de papier, dit-elle en riant.

- Justement, c'est suffisant, répondis-je avec un faux rire.

- Bon il faut que je file moi sinon je vais être en retard aux bureaux. Il faudra que t'aille voir ta mère à l'hôpital demain", lança ma tante en s'en allant.

Je me levais, rassemblais mes affaires, fis la vaiselle et commençais à courir mon sac sur mon épaule dans la rue pour ne pas être en retard. Je suivis le quartier qui menait à mon nouveau lycée.

Quand j'arrivais enfin, je me mis tout de suite à l'écart pour ne pas être leur nouveau "joujou". Je mis la capuche de ma veste et marcha d'un pas rapide vers les établissements pour récupérer mon emploi du temps.

J'avais en première heure Espagnol, une des matières que je détestais. Je me diriger avec hâte vers la salle 213B mais il me fallut au moins 10 minutes pour la trouver mais j'étais en avance. Je me mis au fond de la classe, point stratégique pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je me mis contre le mur et rassembla mes cheveux de façon à cacher mon visage.

Pendant le cours, je me mis à dessiner tranquillement. Personne ne vient m'embêter comme prévu et à mon plus grand soulagement. On m'ignorait, c'était comme si je n'étais pas là.

Et le Kong retentit marquant la fin du cours. Je me levais et sortis avant même que le prof donne les devoirs. Tout de façon s'il croyait que j'allais faire ses devoirs, il pouvait bien courir. Tiens en parlant de courir, je finissais ma matinée par sport. La poisse. De toute façon, je n'avais pas mes affaires de sport. La prof me vira de cours et je sortis du gymnase en lâchant un "Merci". Elle et moi on allait s'entendre. Ou pas.

Je sortis dehors et allai m'allonger contre un arbre. Je sortis de mon sac mon bloc à dessin et quelques crayons de papier puis me mit à dessiner l'arbre qui se tenait devant moi, dessinant avec le plus de détails possible ses courbes. On m'a toujours dit que j'avais un don pour dessiner et que je devrais devenir graphiste ou un truc de ce genre. Mais on ne comprend pas que pour moi le dessin était ma seule façon de m'évader. Je n'avais pas besoin de mentir en dessinant, c'était mon journal intime refermant tous mes sentiments . Au bout d'une heure j'entendis la sonnerie qui annonçait que c'était l'heure de manger. Je me levais et partis dans le self. Je pris une pomme et me mis à l'écart. Je pensais pouvoir manger tranquillement mais un groupe de seconde que j'avais vu dans mon cours d'Espagnol et quelques-uns au cours de sport vinrent vers moi et s'assirent autour de la table.

"Salut ! Tu es Mackenzie Landd ? me demanda une jeune fille blonde.

- Oui, opinais-je en croquant dans ma pomme.

- On n'arrête pas de parler de toi depuis tout à l'heure, s'exclame un des garçons. Je suis Enzo et voici Sacha, Jane, Lucas et Nils, me dit-il en me présentant chacun de ses camarades.

- Bienvenue à Paavo ! Ta quel âge ? me dit Lucas, on nous a dit que tu venais d'arriver.

- 16 ans. Exact, lui répondis-je.

- Ta déjà fait des connaissances ? me demanda celle qui m'avait abordé en premier.

- Jane ! Elle vient d'arriver. Arrêtez de lui poser des questions vous voyez bien que sa la gêne, s'écria Sacha qui c'était assise à côté de moi.

- Merci", lui chuchotais-je en souriant.

Elle était incroyablement belle, ses cheveux boucler châtains blonds tomber à la moitié de son dos, elle avait la peau mâtée et les yeux verts. Bizarrement je ne vis aucune trace de maquillage, preuve qu'elle était d'une beauté naturelle. Je vis du coin de l'oeil qu'Enzo la regardait sans cesse.

Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence ou presque. Lucas et Nils s'échangeaient des blagues pourritent (il faut le dire) sur les blondes ce qui énervait Sacha.

Je sortis de table et jetais les restes de ma pomme dans la poubelle. Je revins à la table et pris mon sac. Je partis en direction de la sortie quand un garçon me heurta et me fis tomber. Il s'agenouilla vers moi et prit mon bloc à dessin qui avait dû tomber par la même occasion. Il allait me le redonner mais l'ouvrit et regarda mes dessins. Je me pétrifiais, ces dessins avaient quelques choses de personnel. Des dessins de l'accident, de Marie, et d'une jeune fille qui pleurait et qui était détruite de l'intérieur. Moi. Il les regarda attentivement puis tourna sa tête vers moi. C'était la première fois que je vis son visage. La peau beige claire, les cheveux comme la nuit. Nos regards se croisèrent et ce fut comme si j'avais reçu un coup de jus. Ses yeux... Bleu saphir identique au mien. Avec une touche de mystère. Il regardait mes yeux, comme si lui aussi avait été électrifier. Il avait l'air de s'interroger. Nous restâmes comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Au final je détournais la tête pour reprendre mes dessins et les remettre à leur place. Il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place et se releva pour me tendre sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la pris et me releva. Il me regardait toujours quand quelqu'un le fit détourner la tête :

- " Matt ! Grouille un peu, ça a déjà sonné !, cria une fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

- J'arrive Jade", lui dit-elle d'une voix magnifique.

Il partit sans m'adresser un regard. Je sortis avec hâte dehors. Effectivement la sonnerie avait sonné depuis au moins 10 minutes. Oh et puis Zut ! Je pris le chemin du retour vers chez moi, enfin... Chez ma tante. De toute façon je ne voulais pas continuer les cours avec mon expression de morte vivante. Dès que je fus arriver, je mis mon sac à l'entrée et allai dans ma chambre. Je me mis au rebord de la fenêtre et le grimpai pour aller sur le toit de la maison. Je me couchais sur le dos et regardais les nuages. Je ne vis pas les heures défilées ni mes larmes habituelles qui coulaient le long de ma joue.


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le chapitre 2 ^^

Chapitre 2 : Mère et Fille.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais sur mon lit. Je ne me souvins même pas d'avoir rejoint ma chambre hier. Je me levais et allai prendre ma douche. Je restai plus d'une demi-heure sous l'eau chaude. Sorti de la douche, je m'habillais d'un jean noir avec un sweet bleu. J'allai prendre mon petit déjeuner puis parti au lycée. Et cette routine allait se déroulait pendant 1 an... Youpi...

Quand j'arrivai, je fus accueillie par Jane :

"Salut Mackenzie ! Ça va ? me lança-t-elle.

- Oui, lui mentis-je. Et toi ?

- Ouais me répondit-elle. Dis Mackenzie, je pourrais te demander ton avis sur quelque chose ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr mais je ne pense pas être la mieux placée tu sais.

- J'ai l'impression qu'Enzo arrête pas de me regarder. Je ne sais pas si je me fais des idées ou pas, me dit-elle.

- Pour être honnête, j'ai vu Hier pendant qu'on mangeait qu'il t'observait.

- Ah bon ? s'exclame-t-elle

- Oui, je crois qu'il en pince pour toi Jane. Je te laisse, je vais être en retard j'ai sport. À midi !" lui dis-je en partant.

Je souris en marchant vers la salle le terrain de foot qui servait de "salle de sport" quand il faisait beau comme aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois depuis plus de 2 mois que je parlais normalement avec une adolescente de mon âge. Habituellement mes discours étaient soit des "Merci" soit des "Tu me passes le sel s'il te plaît ?". J'adorais Jane, ça, je le savais, elle était tellement naturelle et bizarrement elle me rappellai Marie. Aïe ! Je secouais la tête pour éviter de pleurer. Il faudra que j'attende ce soir pour pleurer. J'allais me changer puis me présenta à l'appel. Je vis du coin de l'oeil que Matt était là.

"Bon aujourd'hui ça sera rugby ! lança la prof. Formez deux équipes mixtes s'il vous plaît."

Je me mis à l'écart, normal, qui voudra de la nouvelle ? Pourtant je vis Enzo, que je n'avais pas remarqué, venir vers moi.

"Salut Mac', tu veux venir dans mon équipe ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, merci", lui répondis-je.

Grave erreur. Une chose est sûre, le rugby ce n'est pas pour moi. Se faire plaquer 6 fois en à peine 5 minutes ça doit être un record. J'allais encore sortir du sport avec une dizaine de bleu. En plus il y a la grosse brute du lycée qui est dans l'autre équipe. Kévin Hachton je crois. Au début j'évitais soigneusement de m'en approcher quand j'avais le ballon mais à un moment il m'a carrément percuté. J'ai dû faire une de ces galipettes qu'on ne voit qu'à la télévision. Je vis Enzo, en vrai labrador se précipiter vers moi puis engueuler Kévin.

"Ce n'est rien Enzo, le rassurais-je.

- Si justement ! Ta la carrure d'un chihuahua apeuré comparé à lui.

- Merci...", lui dis-je un peu vexer même si cela était vrai d'un sens.

Il éclata de rire, et me releva. Je surpris Matt en train de me regarder. On aurait dit qu'il voulait étrangler Enzo pour je ne sais quelle raison. La prof coupa court à mes réflexions.

"Ça va mademoiselle Landd ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, un peu secoué mais ça va.

- Vous devriez allez-vous asseoir un peu", me dit-elle.

Je ne me fis pas attendre deux fois. Je me mis sur le banc et attendis que l'heure passe et que je puisse partir. Mon esprit parti sur le mystère de Matt. Pourquoi autant de méchanceté en vers Enzo ? J'étais sûr d'avoir vu une envie de meurtre dans ses yeux. Le détestait-il ou était-ce simplement de la jalousie ? Non pas possible, Matt avait vu mes dessins la veille. Il devait me prendre pour une folle maintenant. Après tout quelle adolescente dessinerait une scène d'accident dans ses moindres détails avec une jeune fille en sang le long de la route et sans vie. Pas une fille nette en tout cas. Tant mieux, nette je ne le suis pas et je ne l'ai jamais été.

La sonnerie sonna, super. Je me levais, alla me changer et marcha vers le self. Je pris un repas complet (une grande première) et attendis les autres. Nils et Lucas arrivèrent quelques minutes après moi et Enzo, Jane et Sacha arrivèrent une minute après eux.

"Et Sacha, qu'est-ce qu'une blonde avec de l'eau dans la bouche ? demanda Nils.

- Non, je ne sais pas mais je sens que tu vas me le dire, s'exclama l'intéressée en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Une cruche !" dirent Lucas et Nils en choeur.

- Ah, ah. On est mort de rire. Bouffer au lieu bande de crétins ! s'écria Sacha.

- Vous êtes lourds les gars, soupirais-je. Laissez un peu Sacha tranquille ! Il faut que j'y aille, Sacha, comme tu as les mêmes cours que moi cette après-midi, tu pourras dire que je vais voir ma mère ?

- Bien sûr."

Je savais qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi ce rendez-vous. Je n'ai jamais avoué que j'avais eu une soeur jumelle, qu'elle était morte et que ma mère était en hôpital psychiatrique. Je partis sous leurs regards et vis que Matt me regardait partir avec un air interrogatif. Si cet imbécile continuait de m'épier littéralement ce n'était pas lui qu'il allait étrangler quelqu'un mais moi qui allais l'étrangler.

J'entrais lentement dans la chambre de ma mère. Elle me regarda quelques secondes puis détourna le regard. Super cela commençais bien. C'est la première fois que je viens la voir depuis l'accident et elle ne veut même pas me regarder.

"Salut Maman, lui lançais-je par politesse.

- Mackenzie, dit-elle en hochant de quelques millimètres la tête.

- Ça va ?

- J'ai perdu ma fille... Ma petite fille est morte et tu me demandes comment ça va ? sanglota-t-elle. Vas t'en !

- Ta fille ? N'oublie pas que tu en as deux et que l'une d'elles et ça c'est moi, elle a besoin de toi ! Et ce n'est pas ma faute si Marie est morte ! lui hurlais-je au bord des larmes.

- Peu importe... Elle est morte.

- Tu crois que Marie voudrait te voir comme ça ?" lui demandais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à pleurer.

"Parfois, je me demande pourquoi tu es encore vivante Mac' ", me dit-elle.

Alors celle-là j'allai pas la laisser passer.

"Et parfois je me demande pourquoi tu me détestes autant, lui dis-je. Bordel ! Qu'est-ce vous fessiez toutes les deux sous cet orage cette nuit-là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de conduite alors que tu avais bu ! Ce n'est pas ma faute c'est la tienne ! Je n'ai jamais demandé que tu me détestes et Marie et moi on n'a jamais demandé à avoir une mère comme toi ! À cause de toi, je n'ai plus ma soeur ! Je la vois chaque nuit dans mes cauchemars ! Mais ça t'en a rien à foutre !" lui hurlais-je pendant que mes larmes tombèrent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues.

Je quittais la chambre en claquant la porte. Je quittai avec hâte cet hôpital de malheur.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je me dirigeais vers le cimetière de la ville. Je me souviens du chemin par coeur. J'arrivais devant la tombe de Marie. Elle était sur un emplacement parfait, sous un arbre à lilas et à côté de fleur de lys, ses fleurs préférés. Je pris un lys et l'accrocha sur le petit cadre où était affichée une photo de Marie. Je m'assis devant la tombe et la comtemplai en silence pendant plus d'une heure. Enfin, je me levai.

"Désolé de mettre énerver contre maman Marie, c'est juste que tu as toujours été sa préférée et tu le sais. Ça aurait dû être moi la morte pas toi.

Je quittai le cimetière sans un regard.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre et vérité.**

J'arrivais au lycée avec musique en première heure. Mon lycée était peut-être le seul de tout l'état du Kentucky à avoir une option musique. Je jouais du piano. Marie et moi adorions la musique quand ont été petites. La suite avait été évidente, moi au piano et Marie à la guitare. Mais je n'avais pas joué depuis sa mort.

J'entrai dans la salle, le cours n'avait pas encore commencé, je m'assis au fond. Je me mis à la rêverie et dessina sur mon bloc à dessin.

"Salut, je crois que tu es à ma place, me dit une voix si peu entendu mais c'est le genre de voie qu'on garde en mémoire."

Je fis tomber mon crayon en sursautant. Je regardais Matt puis rassembla mes affaires et commença à partir.

"Tu peux rester si tu veux. Je crois de toute manière que tu n'as pas le choix vu que c'est la seule place de libre.

- Merci", chuchotais-je.

Le professeur arriva. Un jeune homme assez âgé qui devait approché de la soixantaine. Je me remis à mes dessins sous les yeux de Matt qui continuaient à me regarder. Il n'avait pas quelqu'un d'autre à regarder cet imbécile ? J'eu soudain une envie de le gifler mais me concentra sur mes dessins. Le cours passa assez vite et la sonnerie retenti. Je rassemblais mes affaires et me levais.

"Mackenzie !, me lança Matt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui lançais-je avec encore l'envie de le gifler.

- Ta l'air énervé.

- Bonne déduction Sherlock Holmes ! lui dis-je énervé.

- Puis-je en savoir la raison", me chuchota-il à l'oreille.

Je me pétrifiais et m'arrêta.

"Pourquoi n'arrêtes tu pas de me regarder, lui demandais-je.

- Moi te regarder ? C'est faux, me répondit-il avec une voie amusé.

- Je t'ai vu à plusieurs reprise me regarder, lui dis-je.

- C'est toi qui me regardait alors.

- Non ! Pourquoi, je te regarderait ? Je ne sais rien de toi.

- Mais t'en meurs d'envie, rit-il.

- Pour info, je meurs d'envie de te gifler", soupirais-je.

Et il a le culot de rire encore. Je me mis à marcher vers la cours pour me calmer. Quand j'arrivais vers la pelouse je me mis contre un arbre et m'assis. Matt était encore là et s'alongea sur le dos à côté de moi en train de regarder le ciel. Il resta silencieux. Autant lui parler car il avait peut-être raison, je voulais savoir la raison de ses regards mais je voulais avant tout en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

"Pourquoi t'avais une envie meutrière hier envers Enzo ? lui demandais-je.

- Très observatrice. Mais je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Et puis ce n'est pas avec cette question que tu vas apprendre à me connaître.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te poser en question, lui avouais-je. Je ne suis pas très douée pour parler aux imbéciles dans ton genre.

- Bah déjà l'imbécile comme tu dis à 16 ans, il a une soeur qui s'appelle Jade et qui a 18 ans. Il joue de la guitare...

- Depuis combien de temps ? lui demandais-je.

- 9 ans il me semble. Et toi tu joue de quel instrument ?

- Du piano depuis que j'ai 10 ans, lui répondis-je.

- Tu me permet de te poser une question peut-être indiscrète ? me demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr.

- Que voulais dire Sacha hier quand tu lui as demandé de dire au prof que t'allais voir ta mère ? Tu n'habites pas avec elle ?

- J'habite avec ma tante et quant à ma mère, elle est en hôpital psychiatrique depuis plusieurs mois."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le confier à lui comme cela. Je le connaissais à peine. Peut-être que j'avais envie de tout lui dire sur moi car c'était une des premières personnes qui s'intéressait vraiment à moi.

"Pourquoi ?" me demanda t-il.

Je restai silencieuse. Je ne savais si j'arriverais à raconter l'accident. Il attendit la réponse puis remarqua mon silence. Il se redressa et me regarda. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi beaux et identiques aux miens. Il regardait également les miens comme si il cherchait une réponse mais qu'il ne la trouvait pas. Je me jetait à l'eau.

"C'était en juin, ma soeur, moi et ma mère ont été allé chez une amie de la famille.

- Tu as une soeur ? me demanda t-il.

- Oui j'en avais une. Une soeur jumelle plus exactement. Elle s'appellait Marie. Bref, ma mère avait bu et comme Ni Marie ni moi avions le permis on a dû laisser conduite notre mère. On était sur la route quand un orage est arrivé. On ne c'est pas trop inquiété. On aurait dû. Un éclair a frappé un arbre qui était droit devant nous. Comme maman avait bu elle n'a pas vraiment à temps. La voiture a percuté le tronc. Marie qui était derrière au milieu ne s'était pas attaché... Je ne me souviens plus de rien ensuite a part avoir vu Marie au milieu de la route. Je me suis réveillée trois semaines après l'accident. Je m'en suis tirée par miracle qu'avec coupures et une commotion cérébrale. A cet instant je croyais que Marie était encore en vie. J'ai demandé comment elle allait plusieurs fois mais on me m'était sous morphine. A un moment j'ai compris que je l'a verrai plus jamais. On m'a dit qu'apparemment elle serait morte à l'instant où elle a traversé le par-brise. Je n'ai pas voulu les croire. Mais à moment il a fallu que je me fasse à la réalité. J'avais perdu ma soeur jumelle. Ma mère serait devenue folle et donc a été mis dans un hôpital spécialisé. Je suis allé la voir hier. C'était la première que j'allais la voir depuis l'accident. Elle aurait voulu que je meurs."

Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes larmes avaient coulé. Pour éviter que Matt me voit, je mis ma tête sur mes genoux. Je gardais le silence.

"Mackenzie ?", dit Matt.

Il a dû remarquer mes larmes car il m'attira vers lui. En temps normal que je l'aurais giflé mais je restai immobile. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Il caressait mes cheveux.

"Je ne dirais rien à personne, je te le promet, me dit-il au bout d'un moment

- Merci", lui dis-je rassurer.

La sonnerie sonna marquant la fin de la matinée. Je me rendis compte d'un seul coup qu'on n'était pas allés en Anglais. Il se leva et me tendit la main. Je la pris. Une fois debout, je séchais mes larmes. Matt lui continuait à jouer avec mes mèches brunes.

"Je dois allé manger avec Jade, on se voit tout à l'heure, me murmurra-t-il.

- Oui", lui répondis-je.

Contre toute attente il m'embrassa sur la joue et partit sans un regard.

Je pris le chemin du self et pris un plateau, le rempli avec tout ce que je trouvais sans faire vraiment attention à ce que je prenais. Je rejoignis Sacha et le reste du groupe qui devait être là depuis quelques minutes.

"Salut Loka, comment ça va ? me demanda Nils.

- Loka ? Tu m'explique lui dis-je.

- Loka veut dire une fille assez mystérieuse mais rebelle, me dit Lucas.

- A d'accord", dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de Sacha.

Le repas se passa comme d'habitude. Les blagues pourritent de Nils et Lucas toujours au rendez-vous. Enzo, le regard toujours braquer sur Sacha. Et Jane toujours sur son téléphone. Je me surpris plusieurs fois à chercher Matt du regard.

"Sacha ? chuchotais-je. Tu sais où est assis Matt et Jade habituellement ?

- Matt et Jane Darson ? Ils doivent être là-bas."

Elle me montra un petit recoin que je n'avais pas encore regarder. Il y avait bien Matt et Jade.

"Pourquoi tu les cherches ? me demanda Sacha.

- Oh pour rien, lui répondis-je.

- Si tu penses avoir ta chance avec Matt tu te trompes. Jade est très possessive, quant à lui, il est très peu sociable.

- Comment ça Jade est possessive ? lui demandais-je.

- Bah, elle n'aime pas que quelqu'un trouve Matt mignon par exemple.

- Mais c'est sa soeur non ?

- Exact. Je ne comprends pas bien non plus tu sais", me répondit-elle avant de replonger dans la nourriture.

Une Jade possessive et un Matt peu sociable ? Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression qu'ils m'ont donné mais bon. Je cherchais Matt du regard encore une fois quand je le vis qui me regardais. Il sourit. Je lui rendit aussitôt son sourire puis détourna le regard.

Le reste de la journée passa sans que je le vois. Une fois les cours finient, je pris le chemin du retour quand je vis une dernière fois Matt me regardait.

Quand je fis à la maison, je vis Miranda faire le ménage.

"Salut lui dis-je. Ta besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Oui, tu pourrais t'occcuper de cuire le harchiparmentier s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr."

Pendant que le harchiparmentier cuisait, je fis mes devoirs et m'occupait du ménage de la cuisine. Je vis du coin de l'oeil que ma tante souriait. Rien de plus normal. Cela faisait depuis plusieurs mois que je m'enterrer dans ma chambre. Je suis contente de ne plus lui faire de la peine. Sa vie n'a jamais été facile.

Quand le repas été prêt et que nous avions mangé, Miranda et moi, nous nous sommes mis devant la télé. Je me rendis compte que je recommençais à vivre. La douleur ne s'effacera jamais mais, j'aurais la force de continuer à vivre pour faire plaisir à Marie et à Miranda.


	4. Chapitre 4

**4ème chapitre : Adoration**

Deux semaines passèrent. Je me réveillais sans hurler. Pour la première depuis l'accident, j'avais eu des nuits sans rêves. Mais à mon avis c'était provisoire.

Arriver au lycée, je vis que Matt était tout seul. Maintenant, je passais beaucoup de temps avec lui. Je me sentais plus vivante vers lui. J'allais vers lui.

"Salut Matt, lui dis-je.

- Salut Loka, me répondit-il.

- Comment sait-tu qu'on me donne ce surnom ?

- J'ai entendu Nils Jekmon en parler pendant le cours de Français d'hier après-midi. Je lui ai demandé qui était cette certaine Loka. Il m'a dit que c'était toi. J'ai failli l'étrangler, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi ? lui demandais-je.

- Parce qu'il avait vraiment des paroles déplacées, répondit-il.

- Quel genre de paroles ?

- Pourquoi es-tu observatrice quand il s'agit des affaires des autres mais pas des tiennes ? Il en pince pour toi comme trois quarts des garçons de ce lycée.

- N'importe quoi, lançais-je. Et c'est parce qu'il en pince pour moi que tu as envie de l'étrangler ?"

Il me regarda puis pris ma main.

"Lâche ma main où tu te prends l'autre dans ta figure, lui dis-je gêné.

- Ce surnom te vas bien."

Il ne lâcha pas main. J'abandonnais, tête de mule il n'y avait pas plus pire que lui.

"Alors pourquoi voulais-tu l'étrangler ? S'il en pince pour moi ce n'est pas ton problème, si ça se trouve j'en pince pour lui aussi, lui dis-je énerver.

- Impossible", dit-il froidement.

Il caressa une dernière fois le dos de ma main et partit. Je restais quelques minutes immobiles en me demandant pourquoi il avait réagi comme cela. Bien sûr, je n'aimais pas Nils, il était tellement gamin. Je me rendis en cours en Maths un des cours où je n'étais pas avec Matt. Je m'assis à une table où il n'y avait personne et pensa à Matt toute l'heure. Que voulait-il dire par cette impossibilité. J'avais vu le comportement de Matt envers moi quand il me prenait dans les bras, quand il jouait avec mes cheveux, quand il m'embrassait sur la joue ou quand ce matin il a pris ma main. Dans ces moments il avait l'air heureux et détendu. Mais lorsqu'un garçon m'approchait, il changeait littéralement avec une envie meurtrière dans les yeux. Ne serait-ce pas lui qui est amoureux de moi. Impossible. Il y avait toutes les filles de ce bahut qui en parlait et qui devait rêver de lui. Rien que là, les gamines qui sont assises devant moi parlent de Matt comme le "BG du bahut". Pour me prouver que j'avais moi-même raison, je tendis l'oreille vers elles.

"Je te jure, je vais lui demander de sortir avec moi à la récréation, dis l'une d'elles.

- Mais oui c'est cela. Parce que tu crois qu'il va dire oui ? Aucune fille ne l'intéresse à part peut-être la nouvelle qui est derrière" lança l'autre en chuchotant.

Elles jetèrent un coup d'oeil vers moi et je mis mon nez dans mon bloc de dessin. Quand elles retournèrent à leurs occupations je me remis normalement. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Toutes les filles craquent pour Matt. Pourquoi m'aimerait-il ? Je n'ai vraiment rien d'attirant. Peut-être me trouve-t-il fascinante par l'accident. Non il fallait que j'arrête de délirer. Matt me regardait avant qu'il sache mon histoire. Il faudrait que je vérifie quand même ses réactions. Je verrais sa quand on se retrouvera dans quelques minutes vu que nous n'avons pas cours de 10h jusqu'au cours de l'après-midi. C'est quelques minutes se transformèrent en seconde. La sonnerie sonna et je sortis. Matt saura que je l'attends à l'arbre où personne ne peut nous voir. Je dis bonjour à Sacha puis sorti. Quand je me rendis à l'arbre, il était déjà là, à m'attendre. Je le rejoignis et m'agenouillai puis pris une de ses mains dans la mienne. Mon geste le surpris, habituellement, c'était lui qui me touchait.

"Désolé de t'avoir énervé ce matin, lui dis-je au bout de quelques minutes.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser, j'aurais dû savoir que tu plaisantais", rétorqua-t-il.

Il m'attira vers lui. Nous restâmes comme ça, dans le silence, plusieurs minutes. Mais je l'interrompis.

"Au fait, il y a une fille de mon cours d'Espagnol qui va te demander de sortir avec elle tout à l'heure. Elle est assez belle. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Amandine. Tu vois qui c'est ?

- Oui, je vois et je me fiche de savoir si elle est belle ou pas. Mon coeur est déjà pris".

Ce fut un choc. Il me fréquentait et passait du temps avec moi alors qu'il sortait déjà avec quelqu'un. Je me dégager de ses bras pour me lever et commençais à partir mais c'est bras m'emprisonnèrent par la taille après quelques pas. Il était étonnamment silencieux quand il marchait, je l'avais remarqué il ya une semaine.

- Lâche-moi !" criais-je.

Il me résigna au silence en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche. Je n'avais qu'une envie, le frapper, cette fois ça sera lui qui aura l'air d'un chihuahua apeuré. Malheureusement, un de ses bras m'emprisonnés par la taille et aucun mouvement été possible pour que je puisse me retourner et lui foutre un poing dans sa figure d'ange. Soudain, sa bouche s'approcha de mes oreilles et murmura :

"Je parle de toi idiote".

Je me pétrifiais. Il enleva sa main de ma bouche pour la mettre autour de ma taille. Il me fis faire un tour sur moi-même de façon à me retrouver en face de lui. Il mit son front contre le mien.

J'étais perdue ça c'est sûr. Pourquoi moi la folle ? Ce garçon avait perdu la tête. Pourtant c'est vrai quand y pensant, il n'y avait que de l'amour dans ses yeux mais avec quelque chose également que je ne serais définir. C'était plus que de l'amour. De l'adoration. Après plusieurs minutes immobiles, il se détacha de moi mais laissa une de ses mains sur ma taille. Son autre main joua avec mes mèches. Ses yeux me dévoraient. Soudain il pencha sa tête. Je compris tout de suite ce qui voulait faire. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent doucement des miennes. La peur me prit et me fit reculer. Il redressa la tête et m'interrogea du regard. Je restai pétrifiais et le regardais. Il sourit et me sera contre lui.

"Désolé, me dit-il. J'attendrai et t'expliquerai le jour où tu voudras de moi. Je dois y aller"

Il posa un baiser sur mon front et partit.

Le reste de la journée, j'essayais de comprendre le sens de sa phrase : "J'attendrai et t'expliquerai le jour ou tu voudras de moi" sans grande réussite. En SVT, je m'assis à côté de Sacha. Le prof étatt toujours ocupé à analyser des prophases et des anaphases sur son microscope, nous laisser discuter pendant presque tout le cours.

"Il y a Enzo, qui m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, me dit Sacha.

- Super ! lui dis-je. Et c'est maintenant que tu me préviens ?

- Bah tu es toujours avec Matt, donc..."

Je la regardais avec de grands yeux. Matt et moi nous nous cachions les trois quarts du temps et quand on n'était pas cachés, c'était les moments où je voulais lui en foutre une tellement qu'il m'énervait.

"Oh arrête, je vois bien comment tu le regardes et comment il te regarde. C'est la première fois qu'il s'intéresse à une fille de ce lycée.

- Si tu le dis.

- Il t'a déjà embrassé ?

- Il a voulu mais je l'ai "repoussé", répliquais-je

- Pourquoi ? Tu es folle ! Toutes les filles l'embrasseraient et toi tu le repousses ?

- Je ne marche pas comme ça. J'adore Matt mais je n'ai... disons aucune expérience avec les garçons. Et j'ai peur. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache des choses.

- Tu veux un conseil ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Dis toujours, lui répondis-je.

- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas te poser autant de questions. Si le mystérieux et beau gosse Matt t'aime, il attendra que tu l'embrasses de toi-même. Je l'ai regardé et je ne sais qu'une seule chose c'est qu'il est attaché à toi d'une façon que je ne pourrais pas te décrire. Il cherche à te protéger j'ai l'impression."

Sacha avait peut-être raison. Mais je me posais encore ces deux questions : "Que me cacher Matt sur cet amour ?" et surtout : "Aimais-je Matt ?".


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

Le week-end arriva. Je fis la grasse matinée. Une fois réveillé pour de bon, je me rendis dans la cuisine et me fis un petit déjeuner. Miranda fit interruption dans la cuisine.

"Salut ma puce ça va ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui et toi ? lui répondis-je.

- Bien merci. Tu pourras aller au cimetière aujourd'hui s'il te plaît ?

- Oui".

Je m'habillais puis sortit dans la rue. Le cimetière était à quinze minutes à pied de la maison. L'hiver était arrivée à une vitesse incroyable. La neige flottait au-dessus de moi puis se posait sur mes cheveux bruns. La rue était recouverte d'une fine couche blanche. J'adorais l'hiver et sa beauté, c'était mystérieux et silencieux.

Quand j'arrivais vers la tombe de Marie, je me rendis compte que j'avais été suivis. Je me retournis et vis Jade.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandais-je.

- C'est Matt qui m'envoie, il voulait que je te donne cette lettre", me dit-elle en me tendant un bout de papier.

Je le pris. Pourquoi Matt n'était pas vu me voir à la place de sa soeur ? Comment savait-elle que j'étais là ? En me posant ces deux questions, j'ouvris la lettre qui contenait juste un petit bout de papier et le lit :

"Chez Mackenzie,

Je m'en vais, tu ne me verras plus pendant quelques mois. Je sais que tu vas te poser un tas de questions mais c'est pour ton bien. Je ne veut pas influencer ton choix. Ça a l'air idiot ce que je te dis mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer cette lettre.

Matt."

Je restais immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, relis la lettre au moins 10 fois. J'eus l'impression que le bonheur et la renaissance que j'avais eu grâce à Matt s'envolèrent. Je me retrouvais dans le même état qu'à la rentrée et avant l'accident. Je vis que Jade immobile avec ses cheveux noirs qui lui donnaient un air sombre et terrifiant me regardé avec un air désolé. je pus remarquer que comparé à Matt, elle n'avait pas les yeux bleus mais d'un vert émeraude. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais toujours pensé qu'elle avait les yeux Saphir identiques à ceux de Matt. Un silence dura au moins un quart d'heure et ce fut moi qui le brisai.

"C'est quoi cette histoire ? lui demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas. répondit-elle. Il est parti en laissant juste une lettre.

- Vous me cachez quelque chose vous deux !

- Oui. Mais il ne peut pas t'en parler ni moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne tiendra même pas une semaine sans te voir. Tu comptes trop pour lui.

- Je compte pour lui ? Alors pourquoi m'abandonne-t-il ? Pour que je replonge ? Bravo il a réussi, lui dis-je. Il sait que j'ai besoin de lui. Ne pourrais-tu pas le joindre ?

- Je ne peux rien faire, désolé. Ne lui en veut pas s'il te plait, depuis le temps qu'il t'attend..."

Elle partit. Mes larmes arrivèrent et je sanglota. Je m'assis dans la neige et sombrai...

Des jours passèrent. Les cauchemars au rendez-vous plus effrayant que jamais. Montrant une nouvelle scène pourtant. Je me retrouvais maintenant dans une forêt sombre et je voyais Matt m'appelait pour que je vienne vers lui. Mais je n'arrivais jamais à le rejoindre et criais à la mort son prénom. Je séchais les cours pendant une semaine mais je dus revenir pour éviter de faire parler de moi. Pendant mes temps libres, je dessinais quand mes larmes ne me gâchaient pas mon dessin. Je suis devenue colérique, incapable de contrôler mes sentiments, donc, je préféré me taire. Quand on était au self, Nils et Lucas arrêtaient leurs blagues dès qu'ils me voyaient, Jane toujours au téléphone et Sacha et Enzo parlaient mais me jetaient des coups d'oeil de temps en temps. Ils s'inquiétaient sans doute mais lorsque Enzo me demandait comment j'allais, je me mettais dans une colère noire et sortais de table bruyamment. Sacha s'inquiétait beaucoup et avait voulu me rejoindre pour parler mais je ne voulais pas discutais. Je me réfugiais à chaque fois à l'arbre où moi et Matt discutions.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, j'ai pu survivre à cet abandon. J'avais eu l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin sans échappatoire.

Un jeudi, comme à mon habitude, je m'étais rendu en cours d'Anglais. Bizarrement, ça parlait beaucoup autour de moi sur le retour de quelqu'un, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Je replongeais dans mes dessins. Quand l'heure fut finie, je me rendis comme à mon habitude à l'arbre. La neige tombait toujours et ce fut sur un manteau blanc que je m'assis pour penser à Matt. Je fermais les yeux. Je somnolais au bout de quelques minutes. J'eut la vague impression qu'on jouait avec mes mèches de cheveux mais je me dis que cela devait être le vent. Ça me rappela Matt quand il jouait avec mes cheveux. Mon manque de lui se fit sentir et je sanglotai.

"Pleur pas Loka", me dit une voie.

Je me levais en sursaut et un petit cri s'échappa de ma bouche. Il était là depuis que je m'étais assoupie. Il me regardait avec des yeux malicieux comme à son habitude. Il était assis juste à côté de l'endroit où j'étais. En un mois et demi, il n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours le petit con qui m'avait abandonné à mon sort. Il se leva et voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais avant qu'il me touche, je lui donnai une baffe en pleine joue. Il fut surpris et choqué, moi aussi d'ailleurs, un peu, je me transformais en boxeuse professionelle depuis que je l'avais rencontré mais c'était la première fois que je le frappais vraiment. J'y avais mis toute ma force et mon coeur pourtant.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? me demanda-t-il.

- Ne me touche pas ! lui répondis-je avec colère.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu m'as laissé toute seule pendant plus d'un mois et demi sans me prévenir, voilà ce que t'as fait !

- Mais tu as reçu la lettre non ?

- Une lettre ? Un petit bout de papier disant comme quoi tu t'en vas ! Je ne suis pas assez détruite à tes yeux ?, lui dis-je en larmes.

Même si je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, en voyant mes larmes, il m'invita dans ses bras ce que j'acceptai tout de suite. Son odeur m'avait manqué et ses bras également. Je me ressentis vivante. C'était comme si ma chute dans le gouffre s'était arrêtée et que j'avais pu m'accrocher à une prise. Il ne me restait plus qu'à remonter à la surface. Il me caressa les cheveux et les respira comme si leurs odeurs lui avaient manqué. Il déposait de temps en temps des baisers sur mon front ou sous mon oreille. Habituellement, je n'aurais eu qu'une envie quand il faisait ça, le frapper mais là je ressentais autre chose. Une forme de désir, d'amour et de passion. Ce sentiment passa de mes pieds jusqu'à mes cheveux. Je savais que Matt était plus qu'un ami. Plus qu'un amour, mon âme soeur. Je ressentais ce sentiment d'adoration qu'il avait lui-même pour moi.

Décidée, je me détachais un peu de lui. Le regarda dans les yeux et put y voir que de l'amour. Je détachais une de mes mains de sa taille puis là mis sur sa joue. Il comprit tout de suite mon intention. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches puis pencha sa tête. Il me resserra contre lui. Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les miennes en un bref baiser. Il me regarda comme s'il avait peur que je change d'avis. Mais, j'amenais son visage vers le mien et nos lèvres se trouvèrent toutes seules. Je mis mes mains autour de son cou et me laissai emporter par ce baiser. Matt se détacha de moi au bout de quelques minutes mais déposa encore un baiser sur mes lèvres. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je le vis tout sourire. Je souris également.

Le reste de la journée, nous séchions les cours. Nous restâmes à l'arbre. Moi dans ses bras en train de dessiner et lui me murmurant des petits mots dans l'oreille.

"Je ne veux pas que ça change, me dit-il.

- Moi non plus, lui répondis-je. Mais tu me dois maintenant des explications je te rappelle.

- C'est pour cela que tu m'as embrassé ?", me demanda-t-il vexé.

Je me retournai et l'embrassai.

"Ne crois pas ça, lui murmurais-je. Mais je suis juste curieuse de savoir ce mystère.

- Je t'invite ce week-end chez moi, tu rencontreras ma famille et je t'expliquerais.

- D'accord, mais je me rends compte que je ne connais rien de ta famille a part que Jade est ta soeur.

- Faux. Ce n'est qu'une histoire pour protéger notre secret, me lança-t-il.

- Quoi !

- Je te donnerais tous les détails ce week-end, je te le promets."

Je me rendis compte que ce secret devait vraiment être important pour que Jade se fasse passer pour la soeur de Matt. Matt n'était pas humain, j'en étais sûr maintenant.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Une famille pas comme les autres.**

Le week-end arriva assez vite et les vacances d'hiver également. Ces derniers temps au lycée, Matt et moi nous nous cachions plus. Il lui arrivait même de me voler un baiser devant Enzo, Sacha, Jane, Nils et Lucas. Sacha était aux anges, Enzo perplexe, Jane s'en foutait et Nils et Lucas en rigolaient (Aller savoir pourquoi !). Quand à moi, on ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. J'adorais avoir son odeur et son corps m'enlaçaient. Sentir le parfum de son haleine quand il m'embrassait. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à le regarder quand il partageait les mêmes cours que moi. Mon coeur faisait quelque rater quand il me souriait.

En me réveillant ce samedi, je me mis dans un pull épais blanc et mon jean blanc déchiré préféré. Le printemps commençait à arriver mais il faisait encore très froid. Des fleurs commençaient déjà à fleurir. Je détachais mes longs cheveux bruns et les rassemblai autour de mon visage. Enfin prête, je me rendis dans la cuisine. Je me sentis soudain stressé. Allais-je plaire à sa famille ? Que penserait-elle de moi ? Que leur avait dit Matt à mon sujet ? En prenant mon petit déjeuner, je me concentrais sur ma respiration pour essayait de me calmer. Mon exercice fut interrompu par la sonnette de la maison. Je me rendis devant la porte et ouvris. Matt attendait. Il était habillé d'un jean noir et d'une veste assortis. On était assortis d'une certaine façon. Noir sur Blanc. Son sourire me coupa le souffle. Il ria pour une raison qui m'était inconnue.

"Pourquoi tu ris ? lui demandais-je.

- J'adore l'effet que je te fais, me répondit-il en souriant.

- Tu m'expliques car là je ne comprends pas.

- Je t'entends. Ton coeur, quand tu as le souffle coupé, j'entends tout cela.

- Tu rigoles ? lui dis-je en rougissant.

- Ne soit pas embarrassé", me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Il approcha doucement ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa d'un baiser doux mais passionné. Ne voulant pas que ce baiser s'arrête, je mis mes doigts dans ses cheveux et colla sa tête contre la mienne. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes il s'arracha à moi.

"Tu viens ? me demanda-t-il. Ma mère meure d'envie de te voir".

Je laissai un mot à Miranda qui était partie travaillé puis je sortis. Je pris la main de Matt. Il m'amena vers sa voiture. Il avait une BMW m3 noire aux vitres teintées. Je la trouvais très tape-à-l'oeil. En vrai gentleman, il m'ouvrit la porte. Je m'assis. Le temps qu'il fasse le tour de la voiture, je fermai les yeux et repris mon exercice de respiration car je sentais le stresse me revenir.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça mon coeur ?"

Je sursautais. Matt avait dû être là depuis le début. Très rapide. Je le regardais deux secondes puis détourna le regard embarasser.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Que vas penser ta famille de moi ? lui demandais-je.

- C'est pour cela que tu es stressée ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ma famille va t'adorer.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas.

- Il ne peut pas en être autrement dès que tu seras tout de notre secret", me rassura-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front. Il démarra la voiture et partit en direction de la forêt qui bordait Paavo. Je me rendis compte soudain que je ne savais pas du tout où il habitait. Je croyais à la base qu'il habitait dans un pavillon comme moi mais dans un autre quartier. Il s'engagea soudain dans un chemin de forêt. Il conduisait assez vite ce qui commençait à m'effrayer car je n'aimais pas prendre la voiture avec l'accident de maman et Marie. Au bout de cinq cents mètres pourtant, je pus voir une sorte de prairie avec 3 maisons en bois. Il ralentit. Elles devaient avoir plus d'un siècle mais elles gardaient leurs charmes. Un ruisseau passait à proximité ce qui rendait l'endroit magique et plein de mystère. Dans une sorte de cours, cinq enfants s'amusaient avec un ballon, il devait avoir vers les neuf ans. Je trouvais tout de suite leurs comportements bizarrespour des enfants de cet âge. Beaucoup trop adulte et souple. Rapide aussi. Matt s'arrêta devant ce qui devait être le garage. Il coupa le moteur et s'apprêta à sortir mais il m'embrassa.

"N'ai pas peur, ils ne vont pas te mordre", me lança-t-il à la fin de notre baiser.

Nous descendîmes. Il me prit la main et m'entraina vers le groupe d'enfants qui jouait. En nous voyant arriver, je les vis rire et s'approcher.

"Salut les gosses, leur lança Matt. Voici Mackenzie.

- Ah c'est elle Loka ? dit une gamine aux cheveux blond cendré.

- Oui, c'est ça Céleste", lui répondit Matt.

Soudain je vis un des garçons du groupe qui devait avoir dix ans disparaître et ré-apparaître 5 mètres plus loin. D'instinct je serrais encore plus la main de Matt et vit un pas en arrière. J'avais vu beaucoup de filmsfantastiques mais je n'étais pas cruche, c'était impossible de se téléporter. J'avais du halluciné sinon comment expliquer cela. Je devais perdre la raison.

"Nathan, le gronda Matt. Pas devant Mackenzie !

- Désolé", s'excusa le jeune garçon qui retourna jouer.

J'étais restée pétrifié. Matt m'obligea à marcher. Nous nous dirigions vers une des maisons. Elle était un peu plus jeune me semblait-il. Il n'y avait pas de bois pourri ni de planches qui partaient en vrille. Nous atteignons le perron quand il s'arrêta, fouilla dans sa poche et me tendit des gants.

"C'est pour quoi cela ? lui demandais-je.

- Pour éviter que tu te prennes une châtaigne, me répondit-il.

- Une châtaîgne ? Un coup de jus ? Vous n'avez pas réparé l'électricité depuis quand ?

- Si seulement. Mais les gants et ne te posent pas de question."

Je mis sous ses ordres les gants qui était fait dans une matière qui devait être du caoutchouc mais plus performant. Je n'aimais pas d'emblème cette matière qui me comprimait la main. Il ouvrit la porte et m'invita à entrer. Je m'exécutais. L'intérieur était chaleureux. Une cheminée dans le salon avec un escalier qui amenait sur une mezzanine à l'étage, un autre escalier parallèle amenait également sur la mezzanine. D'autres escaliers étaient également installés mais pour descendre.

"Les chambres des filles sont à la mezzanine et les chambres des garçons sont en bas", m'expliqua Matt.

Ce n'était pas très commun. Il m'amena vers la cuisine. Une cuisine en bois assez moderne il faut le dire. Une odeur de cookies s'en échappait. Une femme en tablier était occupée à cuisiner.

"Maman ? Voici Mackenzie", lui lança Matt.

Sa mère me regarda et se précipita vers moi en oubliant carrément Matt. Elle devait faire un mètre soixante-dix environ. Ses cheveux noir d'encre avec des mèches blanches (qui devaientt être faites chez un coiffeur) étaient attachés avec une pince. Elle avait un côté un peu asiatique que j'aimais bien. Elle me détailla également en souriant en jetant quelques fois des petits coups d'oeil à Matt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'adorais déjà, elle dégagé une pureté et une chaleur. Une vraie mère poule. Elle me rappelait un peu la mienne quand j'étais petite et qu'on était loin des ennuis de la vie.

"Salut Mackenzie, je suis Alison sa mère, me lança-t-elle.

- Salut, lui répondis-je.

- Je suis contente qu'il ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un, ça me faisait de la peine de la voir depuis un siècle tout seul sur son rocher."

Matt jeta un regard noir à sa mère qui comprit un peu tard sa gaffe. Un siècle ? Encore une nouvelle question parmi toute celle que je me pose. Je tournais le regard vers Matt qui me fit un signe de tête pour me dire qu'il allait tout m'expliquer. Sa mère un peu embarrasser changea de sujet mais tout aussi gaffeux.

"Très joli tes gants.

- C'est Matt... qui me les a donné... avant d'entrée, dis-je tout autant embarrasser qu'elle.

- Ah..., dit-elle en ce tournant vers son fils. Pour éviter Tara n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, lui répondit-il.

- Tu pourrais avoir un peu confiance en ta soeur comme même ! Elle ne va faire de mal à Mackenzie !

- Vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque".

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient ? Pour éviter quoi de cette Tara ? Je commençais à être un peu perdu. Soudain j'entendis des voix s'approchaient. Les enfants que j'avais vus tout à l'heure entrèrent en compagnie de Jade. Je lui souris et elle me rendit mon geste. Les enfants s'assirent tous autour de l'énorme table au milieu du salon. Ça devait être l'heure du goûter général. Les enfants de trois maisons rassemblaient en un seul groupe pour les repas. Je me sentis bien. C'était convivial.

" Allez petits garnement, dîtes bonjour à Mackenzie, l'ami à Matt, lança Jade.

- Son amoureuse oui, pouffa deux jeunes filles en choeur.

- Delilah et Ana arrêter de dire des bêtises ! intervint Alison en posant son énorme plat de cookies. Vous savez bien que Matt sera toujours amoureux de sa chère maman, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- En rêve", ria Matt en m'enlaçant par la taille et en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

Les enfants faisaient un bruit impossible. Se battant pour un cookie qui était plus gros que les autres. Cela me faisait rire.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvra et laissa place à un groupe de trois garçons et d'une fille. Ils devaient avoir mon âge voire plus.

"Tiens, tu as amené ton humaine, ria un des garçons.

- La ferme Evan", grogna au sens propre Matt.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Matt me demandant pourquoi il avait grogné. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour me répondre. Evan vint vers moi et me fis la bise. Je sentis Matt se raidir. Ça me rappela soudain son comportement quelques mois plus tôt quand Enzo s'approchait de moi en sport. Pourtant Enzo comme Evan n'étaient pas vraiment pas à mon goût. D'ailleurs ces deux-là se ressemblaient assez avec leurs cheveux blonds sur les pointes et brun à la racine. Mais ceux d'Evan étaient plus foncé et il était beaucoup plus musclé et plus adulte qu'Enzo.

"Arrête de râler Matt, ta copine n'est pas à mon goût, trop jeune et elle te ressemble trop. Tu es quand même égoiste, elle me trouve peut-être attirant et plus musclé que toi", s'écria Evan en levant les yeux au ciel.

Matt grogna encore plus fort. C'était vraiment un grognement d'animal. Cela m'effrayait un peu. Comme pour dire que je lui appartenais il enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Il respira à fond mon odeur. Une jeune fille s'approcha ce qui redressa Matt. La jeune fille regarda ma main et tendit la sienne pour que je la sers.

"Salut je suis Tara, la petite soeur de Matt, me dit-elle un peu froidement.

- Salut", chuchotais-je.

Je serrais sa main. Je sentis comme des picotements à travers le gant de Matt.

"Tara ! s'écria Alison qui devait avoir compris ce qu'avait fait sa fille.

- C'était juste pour essayer, répliqua cette dernière.

- Bon, coupa Matt. J'amène Mackenzie dans ma chambre, je vais tout lui expliquer.

- D'accord, lui lança Jade. Les enfants vous prenez tous un dernier cookie et on va faire une partie de loup dans la forêt. Vous quatre, continua-t-elle en désignant Evan, Tara et les deux garçons dont je ne savais pas encore le prénom, vous venez avec nous."

Ils sortirent tous, Alison en dernier qui m'embrassa sur la joue toute joyeuse que je sois là. Je souris. Matt m'entraina vers les escaliers et nous descendîmes. Il m'entraina dans un couloir puis il ouvrit une porte. Époustouflée, je l'étais. On voyait une grande carrière par une baie vitrée. Le terrain devait être penché ou la maison était en hauteur. La chambre était blanche avec un lit deux places sur une sorte de petite mezzanine. Il m'invita à m'asseoir déçu. J'eus l'impression qu'on n'avait pas été seuls depuis une éternité. Il s'allongea sur son lit et me prit dans ses bras. Je me callais dans le creux de son bras et l'embrassais. Il me resserra contre lui jusqu'à que je puisse sentir les battements de son coeur qui devenaient irréguliers. Plus rien ne comptait à part lui a ce moment-là mais la réalité, mes questions et tous les évènements qui c'étaient passé ces dernières heures me frappaient. C'est à contre-coeur que je détachais de lui.

"Tu me dois des explications", chuchotais-je.

J'avais besoin de savoir quel lien j'avais avec Matt. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était quelque chose de plus fort. Puis ensuite sur tout le mystère d'aujourd'hui. Nathan, Tara, Evan et toute cette tribut commençait à me faire tourner en bourrique.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Vérités.**

"D'accord, soupira Matt. Que veux-tu savoir en premier ?

- Quel âge a tu réellement ? "

Il sourit. Il me caressa le bras puis se redressa, se leva et marcha vers la baie vitrée.

"Quatre-vingt-dix ans", me releva-t-il.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. J'étais amoureuse d'un vieillard. Non pas d'un vieillard, un jeune qui ne grandira jamais. Un immortel. Je l'observais. Quelle sorte de créature était-il ? Il ne pouvait être que bon après tout. Il regardait sans bouger dehors. Je décidai de poser une autre question. Celle qui me tracassait le plus.

"J'ai vu assez de science-fiction pour savoir qu'un gosse de dix ans ne se téléporte pas, je ne suis pas dingue non plus, j'ai bien senti des picotements dans ma main quand Tara me la serrait. J'ai une bonne ouïe, pas aussi bonne que la tienne bien sûr, mais assez pour savoir qu'un humain ne grogne pas comme un loup et qu'il fait du bruit quand il marche. J'ai une bonne vue pour savoir qu'on ne contourne pas une voiture en une seconde en marchant. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Pas humain, me répondit-il.

- Je le sais déjà ça, soupirais-je.

- Je t'ai promis la vérité alors je te le dis. Nous sommes comme ton monde l'appelle des loups-garous. Dans mon monde on s'appelle les Madnessa."

J'étais dingue, je devais rêver. Les créatures surnaturelles n'existaient pas. Je devais être en plein cauchemar ou en plein rêve selon le point de vue. Je crois que j'avais vu trop de de choses en une journée. Si j'en parlerais, on me prendrait pour une jeune adolescente folle encore traumatiser par l'accident de sa soeur et qui doit rejoindre sa mère tout de suite dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Mais si ces créatures surnaturelles existaient vraiment, devais-je en avoir peur ?

- Des loups-garous ? Et vous vous transformez la nuit tombée ? Avec la pleine lune ?

- Non pas tout à fait, rit-il. Les Madnessa sont une espèce de loup-garou. Nous nous transformons vers l'âge de seize ans et nous devenons immortels. Pas pour tout le monde bien sûr, seulement ceux qui ont le gène de la tribu Madnessa. Mais le gène est inactif parfois donc on ne se transforme pas. D'autres fois, le gène s'active assez tôt et nous développons des dons comme Tara, Nathan, Benjamin et moi. Sinon pour ceux qui se sont transformés normalement, ils n'ont aucun don.

- Tara est électrique et Nathan est téléporteur c'est ça ? Mais Nathan est déjà un loup ?, devinais-je.

- Oui. Nathan s'est transformé à l'âge de huit ans, on ne sait pas si ses frères et soeurs se transformeront par contre, me répondit-il.

- Ok. Mais qui est Benjamin ?

- Tu ne l'as pas vu encore. Benjamin est muet depuis ses treize ans. On ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé avec lui. Son gène a décidé de lui priver de l'un de ses sens pour en renforcer un autre, il peut entendre le souffle, les battements de coeur de quelqu'un à cent kilomètres autour de lui quand il se concentre alors que les loups simples, comme nous, peuvent entendre à un kilomètre voire deux. C'est très pratique quand on traque un ennemi.

- Et, il est heureux ? lui demandais-je.

- Oui d'une certaine façon, ça a été très dur pour lui de savoir qu'il ne reparlerait plus jamais mais c'est mon meilleur ami et j'ai tout fait pour qu'on puisse continuer à discuter entre nous. On a adopté des petits gestes, comme le language des signes mais rien qu'à nous. Mais, les gens considèrent que comme il est muet il ne comprend rien et ils ne lui parlent pas. C'est ce qui lui manque le plus, de pouvoir reparler avec les gens qu'il aime, de pouvoir dire "Je t'aime".

- Et toi ? Quel est ton don ?" lui demandais-je voulant changer de sujet.

Il regardait toujours la carrière, me tournant le dos. Soudain il frappa d'un coup de poing la baie qui ne se cassa pas par miracle. Il se retourna et me regarda. Il avait le visage grave et triste. J'attendais encore sa réponse. Je me levais et m'approchai de lui. Lui prit la main. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

"Dit-le-moi s'il te plaît, le rassurais-je. J'ai envie de l'entendre."

Il restait muet pourtant. Il me regardait les yeux pleins d'amour, protecteurs mais pourtant ils étaient tristes comme s'ils éprouvaient de la douleur.

"As-tu étudié la mythologie Romaine ? me demanda

- Oui bien sûr, c'était mon cours préféré, lui répondis-je.

- As-tu vu l'histoire des Parques ? Nona, Decima et Morta

- Oui.

- J'ai récupéré le don de l'une d'elles, me lança-t-il froidement et directement.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi froid ? Allez, ton don ne doit pas être terrible. Tu devrais être content d'avoir un don non ? Je le serais à ta place !

- Pas quand ton don est celui de Morta et que je pourrais te tuer !", s'écria-t-il.

Énervé, il lâcha ma main. Il se retourna et fis les cent pas. D'un coup de pied il détruit la baie vitrée. Terrifier, je me mis dans le coin de sa chambre et m'accroupis en attendant qu'il se calme. Je restai pétrifié ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le don de Morta. La soeur de la mort. J'avais énormément étudié les Parques qui me fasciné. Nona s'occupait des naissances, Decima du destin et Morta décidait de la mort. Je commençai à avoir un peu peur. J'avais toujours voulu rejoindre Marie vite mais je ne pensais pas que je m'étais autant rapprochée de la mort. Au bout de dix minutes, Matt se calma mais continua à faire les cent pas. Pourtant, il se remit à casser des objets autour de lui. Je me tassai un peu plus dans mon coin. Me remarquant il s'arrêta et s'approcha de moi. Je continuais de le fixer comme une imbécile. Il s'accroupit en face de moi et me prit les mains. Il avait repris son air calme et serein.

"Désolé, murmura-t-il. Je ne dois pas m'énerver et te faire peur, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne veux juste pas te faire de mal avec de don.

- Comment marche-t-il ?

- Comparé à Morta, je n'ai pas à couper un fil pour qu'une personne meurt, rigola-t-il. Je dois en quelque sorte imaginer sa fin volontairement. Imaginer un accident, un meurtre, une maladie et tant d'autre chose. Ça ne marche pas pour les Madnessa mais ça marche pour les autres espèces de loup et pour toutes les autres créatures de ce monde ainsi que les humains. Et je ne veux pas te faire de mal, j'ai peur qu'un jour je m'énerve et que j'imagine quelque chose et que d'un seul coup je pense à toi.

- Matt... J'ai affronté la mort, le deuil, la souffrance part rappport avec ma mère. À l'intérieur de moi, je me sentais morte et détruite. Jusqu'à ces derniers mois, Marie avait été toute ma vie, et le jour où j'ai compris qu'elle était morte, qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais, que j'étais seule, je me suis laissé allé, je n'attendais que la mort, une occasion de pouvoir la rejoindre car j'aurais dû mourir. Je n'avais plus aucune place dans ce monde. Depuis que tu es dans ma vie, je me sens vivante. C'est toi qui me donnes le sourire, c'est toi qui arrives à m'arracher des rires et c'est toi qui me rend heureuse. Tu ne pourras jamais me faire de mal à part si tu me quittes un jour. Mais je pense moi-même que c'est impossible, je ne sais pas quel lien nous unis et je voudrais d'ailleurs que tu m'éclaires là-dessus.

- Te souviens-tu du jour au lycée où j'étais tout seul tu es venue vers moi et qu'on a parlé ?, me demanda-t-il. Tu blaguais sur le fait que tu pouvais aimer Nils et je t'ai dit énervé que c'était impossible. Est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ?

- Oui bien sûr, je n'ai jamais compris le sens de tes paroles sur le fait que je ne pouvais pas aimer Nils. J'avais l'impression qu'impossible s'étendait au-delà de Nils, comme ci... Je ne pouvais aimer personne à part toi.

- C'est vrai, me dit-il. Un mythe de notre tribut raconte que les Madnessa peuvent tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un au premier regard. Le mythe raconte que le loup ne dépendra que de l'élu de son coeur à l'instant où il plongera ses yeux dans les seins. Il la défendra et la rendra heureuse. Il fera tout pour elle jusqu'à se sacrifier. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti pour toi. On appelle ce lien une sélection ou une imprégnation comme tu veux.

- Donc, tu passeras ta vie auprès de moi et t'attendras ma mort pour chercher une autre fille ? lui demandais-je car je voyais la vérité de cette histoire arriver en pleine face.

- Ça doit ce passé comme ça dans la logique des choses mais...

- Je le refuse, le coupais-je. Je ne pourrais pas vieillir alors que toi tu resteras un jeune garçon de seize ans toute ta vie. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

- Ne pense pas à cela pour l'instant car ça ne sert à rien, on a un autre souci à régler maintenant, soupira-t-il.

- Lequel ? lui demandais-je.

- Tes yeux, ils sont loin d'êtres humains.

- Comment cela ?

- Le jour où tu verras une personne avec les yeux saphir, brune et qui s'imprègne d'un loup et surtout d'un Madnessa tu m'appelleras.

- Mais des filles brunes qui ont les yeux saphir, ils y en a plein, lui lançais-je.

- Tu ne comprends pas là je crois, les Madnessa ne peuvent s'imprégner que de créatures immortelles. Pas forcément des loups mais des vampires, de sorcières ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre. Il faut découvrir qui tu es, conclut-il."

À peine la vérité sur Matt et sa famille éclata que j'avais un nouveau mystère à résoudre. Et sur moi par-dessus le marché. Mais dans quel monde vivais-je ? Pouvait-il vraiment il y avoir aucune normalité dans ce monde ? Qui étais-je ? Une sorte de Dracula ? Une sorcière comme dans "Ma sorcière bien-aimée" ? mais après tout peu importe, j'étais avec Matt, il saura me protéger comme personne. Éviter que je fasse des erreurs.

Je n'avais jamais prêté attention à mes yeux en seize ans d'existence. Que cachaient leurs couleurs Saphir ?


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Alison**

Une semaine passa, Je passais le plus clair de mes vacances chez Matt. Lui, Evan, Jade et tout le reste de sa famille avaient décidé de faire des recherches sur la créature que j'étais. J'aurais dû les aider mais cette histoire m'effrayait. Matt n'avait pas insisté et il était parti à contre-coeur dans des pays pour savoir leurs mythes à eux. Ils avaient fait l'Alaska, le Brésil et le Mexique. Maintenant ils allaient en Argentine. Je restais donc seule à dessiner les trois quarts du temps ou presque, il ne restait plus que les gamins qui jouaient sept jours sur sept, Alison qui cuisinait et faisait le ménage là où il n'y avait aucune poussière et Benjamin qui lui n'avait pas voulu venir. Matt l'avait chargé de m'occuper. Mais tout ce qu'il faisait c'était de regarder mes dessins et passer sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. Toute la semaine se passa comme ça. Ce n'était pas que je m'ennuyais mais sans Matt, mes cauchemars étaient revenus et je n'osais pas l'appeler pas peur de le dérangeait, mais sa présence me manquait. Je dormais en plus chez lui, dans sa chambre. J'avais fait croire à Miranda que j'allais dormir chez une amie pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Sa chambre était sûrement le meilleur endroit de la maison pour moi car son odeur restait sur ses draps et je m'endormais avec un peu d'apaisement même si ce ne durait pas avec les horreurs que je voyais la nuit.

Une soirée, je me rendis dans la cuisine où Alison faisait la vaisselle. Les enfants dormaient et Benjamin était allé se promener il me semble. Je décidais d'aider Alison et séchai les assiettes qu'elle lavait.

"Tu n'es toujours pas couché Mackenzie ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Non, j'ai peur de m'endormir et de faire des cauchemars, lui dis-je.

- Matt m'a raconté pour Marie, je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre la personne qui nous mentient en quelque sorte en vie. Celle qui nous arrachait un sourire, un rire.

- C'est surtout le fait de se sentir un peu abandonné et perdu et de ne pas savoir qui je suis ou qui je deviendrais. J'aurais dû continuer à grandir avec Marie et on me l'a arraché. Et avec toutes ces histoires je suis perdue maintenant, je ne sais put distinguer le vrai du faux. Je me surprends même à me demander si Marie est morte ou non.

- J'ai eu du mal également à m'habituer à cette vie, me lança-t-elle.

- Vous n'êtes pas une Madnessa ? lui demandais-je piquer par la curiosité.

- Non mais, je suis une immortelle. Je suis en quelque sorte la réincarnation de Luna, la déesse Romaine de la lune. Mon imprégné était un Madnessa.

- Le père de Matt et Tara ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- Oui normal, il a été tué par un Lican il a 10 ans, répliqua-t-elle. Matt a eu énormément de mal à s'en remettre et il fait très souvent des cauchemars comme toi.

- Il ne me l'a jamais dit.

- Matt ne parle pas du tout de son père, c'est un sujet qui me fâche énormément. Surtout quand il y a les enfants comme Nathan, Céleste ou encore Ana par exemple qui ne savent pas leurs origines. On essai de préserver Nathan pour ne pas lui gâcher son enfance avec des histoires de Licans, de vampires ou de sorcières. On ne veut pas qu'avec sa transformation prématurée, il est déjà des devoirs en tant que loups.

- Quelles espèces de loups-garous y a-t-il encore ?

- Il y a les loups-garous normaux qui comparé à nous n'ont pas de dons, il y a les Licans qui se croivent les rois du monde ou encore les loups un peu sauvages et qui n'ont jamais repris forme humaine. On ne les croise pas très souvent et heureusement.

- Quelles créatures existent encore ? Qui pourrais-je être ? lui demandais-je.

- J'aurais préféré que Matt t'en parle lui-même mais il t'aurait caché un peu la vérité pour que tu n'aies pas trop peur, donc je vais te le dire. Les créatures de mythologie, qu'elles soient grecques, romaines ou autres, existent à 90%. Les cyclones n'existent pas par exemple alors que les Parques existent. Pour les légendes seulement 20% sont vrais et pour la plupart des légendes c'est les histoires de loups, de vampires et de sorcières. Le Loch Ness n'existe pas c'est juste un énorme boa noir qui se balade de temps en temps au crépuscule et qui s'amuse.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Pour être franche je ne pense pas que tu sois une louve-garou sinon tu le saurais dès que tu te serais transformée. Je ne pense pas non plus que tu sois une vampire ou une sorcière car on n'est pas vraiment dans une région où il y a ces créatures. Les vampires les plus proches avec une habitation fixe sont vers Seattle dans l'État de Washington et les sorcières se trouvent surtout au Mexique. Tu n'as pu être un contact avec leurs gènes.

- Où se trouvent les vampires les plus dangereux ? lui demandais-je.

- En Europe surtout.

- Quelles créatures combattez-vous ?

- Quel interrogatoire dis-moi, ria-t-elle. En tant que Madnessa nous combattons surtout les vampires d'Europe de passage, les Licans, les Harpies...

- Les Harpies ? la coupais-je. Elles existent ?

- Eh oui malheureusement. C'est nos ennemies les plus féroces et les plus difficiles à reconnaître. À la vue de tout le monde, c'est des jeunes filles comme les autres, incroyablement belle, sans aucune imperfection. Elles sont gentilles tant qu'elles ne sortent pas leurs griffes, à partir de ce moment c'est fini. On raconte que leurs transformations se font assez tard mais qu'elles sont considérées comme immortels dès leurs naissances. Mais dès qu'elles sont transformées, toutes les Harpies ont un don unique ce qui les rende encore plus difficiles à tuer. Et je ne pèse pas mes mots, j'ai déjà vu il y a quinze ans une attaque de Harpies, elles tuent d'un seul coup de griffes les humains, elles sont difficiles à attraper comme elles volent donc on les rate à chaque fois. Les seules qu'on arrive à avoir ce sont les jeunes qui sont sur les terrains de combat depuis quelques mois. Mais heureusement pour nous, les Harpies sont les créatures les plus détestaient de notre monde. Elles n'hésitent pas à nous tuer et refusent toute discussion pour négocier une vie. On n'a jamais su leurs objectifs. On pense qu'elles cherchent quelque chose ou quelqu'un. On ne croise pas souvent les mâles, qui eux, se trouvent surtout en Europe et en Asie.

- Il y a des mâles Harpies ?

- Oui mais eux, ont pour mission de s'occuper de l'administration, de la justice et des peines des dieux ou des déesses qui n'ont pas respecté le règlement très strict, me dit-elle.

- Il y a des règles ?

- Il ne faut pas révéler notre secret aux humains et ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais le règlement ne s'implique qu'aux créatures issues de mythe. Pour eux, les créatures issues des légendes sont juste des bons à rien, des parasites à ignorer."

Elle regarda l'heure, il était une heure du matin. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'on avait parlé pendant au moins une heure et demie.

"Va te coucher Loka, le lança-telle en me donnant un bisou sur la joue. Matt devrait être là à ton réveille.

- Je peux te poser une question ? lui demandais-je.

- Oui vas-y.

- Pourquoi Benjamin se balade-t-il la nuit ?

- Car là, il n'a pas besoin de faire des efforts surhumains pour faire comprendre ce qu'il veut. La nature ne lui pose pas de question et il aime regarder la lune.

- D'accord, bonne nuit Alison, lui dis-je en descendant les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Matt."

J'entrai dans la chambre de Matt, monta sur la mezzanine et me coucha sous les draps, bercés par l'odeur de Matt. J'espérais par miracle à avoir une nuit sans rêve. Pourtant les Harpies hantèrent mes rêves cette nuit-là. Une Harpie se tenait devant moi prête à frapper.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : Rêve**

Je me réveillais sur un lit de feuilles. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Si dans une forêt vu le paysage. Il faisait nuit et j'étais toute seule. Le vent soufflait très fort et je m'aperçus que je n'avais qu'une robe noire et que j'étais pieds nus. Pourtant je n'avais pas froid. Je ne sentais rien, c'était une drôle de sensation. C'était sûrement dû à ce rêve. Je me mis debout. Mes cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient le long de mon dos dans un long rideau fin. J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient plus longs que d'habitude. Je marchais vers un arbre et touchai son tronc. Il ne dégageait aucune chaleur, c'était comme s'il était mort. Je regardais autour de moi et le décor changea. Tous les arbres et les plantes prirent une teinte noire comme si d'un seul coup tout était mort et pour ne rien arranger ils avaient une allure effrayante. Je voyais la lune se levait entre les branches des arbres et la forêt se recouvrait d'un brouillard assez épais. Je sentis d'un seul coup le froid et mon souffle provoqué de la brume. Instinctivement je reculais. J'entendis soudain un grognement animal dans mon dos. Je fis volte-face et regarda autour de moi pour savoir qui ou quoi avait fait ce bruit. Je vis des plantes bougeaient. Un grognement s'en échappa. Je reculais vivement. Une créature fit son apparition, mi-homme mi-loup au pelage sable. Un lycan sans le moindre doute. Je courut à l'opposé de cette créature qui je savais ne voulais pas seulement faire la discussion, elle me voulait du mal. Cette course fut perdue d'avance, j'étais pieds nus et ce Lycan devait être cinq fois plus rapide que moi. Je me pris plusieurs fois le pied dans des racines et trébuchais mais je me relevais toujours. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer du vrai et du faux. Est-ce que c'était un cauchemar ? Il avait l'air si réel, je sentais vraiment l'air qui faisait voler mes cheveux, la douleur à marcher pieds nus sur des branches et je commençai à être essoufflée par cette course. J'entendais encore le grognement du Lycan qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi. Rassemblant le peu de force qui me restait j'accélérais du mieux que je put. Soudain, je fus percutée par un autre Lycan et je fus propulsée par terre contre un arbre. Mon cri transperça le silence de la forêt. Même sonné, tout ce que je voulais c'était de sauver ma peau, je me levais et recommençai à courir. Je trébuchais dix fois plus que tout à l'heure. Au bout d'un moment je ne put me relever et dû faire face aux deux monstres. L'un d'eux leva la patte pour m'achever quand soudain un cri d'un oiseau résonna. Les lycans reculèrent et coururent au plus profonds de la forêt me laissant seule. Je levais la tête pour voir quels oiseaux avaient pu faire un tel cri qui avait fait peurs aux deux loups. Je me levais et regardai autour de moi. Soudain je vis une femme à moitié cachée derrière un arbre qui m'observait. Je fis de même. Elle était blonde et mince, avec une tête un peu enfantine quoiqu'elle soit grande. Un silence de plomb était retombé dans la forêt. Je me rendis soudain compte, que je n'entendais aucun bruit que faisait la forêt, aucun animal, aucun bruit de feuilles. Je regardais autour de moi pour vérifier que cette femme et moi étions seules. Quand je revins à elle, elle n'était plus là. J'étais toute seule.

Je me réveillais pour la deuxième fois en sursaut. Mais avec une bonne surprise au moins, Matt me tenait dans ses bras, endormit. Ses yeux étaient marqués de cernes. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi pour avoir ces cernes noirs ? Je me rendis compte qu'il était torse nu avec un pantalon noir qui était bon à mettre à la poubelle. Je put voir chacun de ses muscles, il était deux fois plus musclé que les garçons du lycée. Je remarquais soudain que, sur son rein, un bleu de la taille d'une main était formé. Je l'effleurais du bout des doigts en me demandant comment il avait pu se faire ça. Son souffle s'accéléra et je devinai qu'il s'était réveillé. Je levais la tête pour le regarder. Il me souriait comme si j'étais la personne qui illumine ses journées. Je ne comprenais pas encore tout à fait la raison de l'imprégnation mais, j'étais sûre de deux choses : J'étais la seule qui comptait à ses yeux et aucune autre fille de ce monde était mieux aimée que moi en cet instant.

"Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, murmurais-je.

- Ce n'est rien, il était temps que je me lève de toute façon, me répondit-il.

- Il en est hors de question ! m'écriais-je. Tu as vu ta tête ? Un zombie à côté de toi à l'air plus humain !

- Je sais, sourit-il. Tu as peut-être raison, je devrais profiter d'une petite grasse matinée avec toi."

Sûr-ce il me serra contre lui, passa une de ses jambes sur les miennes et colla ses lèvres aux miennes. Je pris son visage entre mes mains qui devinrent moites. Ce baiser était à la fois tendre et passionné. Il joua avec mes cheveux avec ses mains puis il les fit glissées le long de mon dos et de mes hanches pour finir sur ma cuisse. Il souleva ma jambe et la mit sur lui. Une vague de désir s'empara de moi. Mon coeur battait la chamade et j'entendis également celui de Matt qui commençait à avoir du mal à rester calme.

"Désolé de vous déranger les tourtereaux mais le petit déjeuner est servi"

Surprise, je me remis normalement interrompant notre baiser. Matt soupira et envoya un regard noir à Tara, qui se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre.

"On arrive", dit Matt.

Tara partit, nous laissant tous les deux seuls. Matt me déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres et se leva.

"Mes affaires sont dans la salle de bain, reste ici pour te changer", me dit-il en partant.

Je me levais à mon tour et pris mon sac où j'avais mis plusieurs ensembles de vêtements. Il faisait beau donc je décidais de me mettre en short et de mettre un débardeur blanc. Mais à peine eus-je le temps de mettre mon short que Matt revint dans sa chambre dans un pantalon noir et un T-shirt bleu clair fin. Je pouvais encore voir son torse. Il resta sur le seuil de sa chambre en me souriant. Je lui jetai un regard foudroyant. Il vint vers moi et m'enlaça. Il déposa des baisers sur mon épaule puis remonta le long de mon cou.

"Pourrais-je finir de me changer ? Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais je suis en soutien-gorge devant toi, soupirais-je.

- Tu es belle, murmura-t-il simplement."

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres puis me tendit mon débardeur. Je me mis puis pris ma brosse à cheveux et me les brossai à la va-vite sous l'oeil de l'homme que j'aime. Je remarquais qu'il déposait sa main sur sa taille où était son bleu comme s'il avait mal. Je m'avançais vers lui et soulevai son T-shirt.

"Tu m'expliques ce que c'est ? lui demandais-je.

- Je me suis juste cassé un os avant-hier quand on était en Argentine, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Un os prend plus d'un mois à se resouder.

- Les loups guérissent beaucoup plus vite, notre fémur ne prend qu'une semaine pour guérir si on se le casse.

- Ah d'accord et tu t'es débrouillé comment ?

- Juste un malentendu avec Tara, rien de grave.

- Tu t'es battu avec ta soeur ?"

Il opina et je compris à son regard que le sujet était clos. Il me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. Mon ventre grogna ce qui fit rire Matt dans le couloir.

Que me cachait Matt encore sur ce bleu qui faisait quand même la taille d'une main ? J'en avais vraiment ral le bol de ces cachotteries. Une chose est sûre, il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. La vérité je la voulais et j'allais l'avoir peu importe le prix.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Dispute & Chevauché

Nous nous rendîmes au salon où tout le monde était déjà installé pour le petit déjeuner. Une odeur de bacon régnait dans toute la pièce. Je m'assis à côté de Jade au lieu de Matt. Il sembla surpris par mon comportement. Tant mieux car aujourd'hui il allait vraiment en baver. Jade m'interrogea du regard, je lui répondis par un haussement d'épaules. Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut fini et que tous les enfants étaient partis jouer dans la cour avec Jade et Benjamin, je me tournais vers Abel, le père de ces derniers, il s'était occupé des excursions et ils les avaient dirigés. Il avait les cheveux comme les ailes d'un corbeau et les yeux vert émeraude identique à ceux de Jade et Benjamin. Sa carrure était assez imposante évoquant un peu un boxeur. Il m'avait un peu effrayé au début avec son un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné en Argentine ? lui demandais-je. Qu'avez-vous appris ?

- Rien de concret, la plupart de leurs mythes ne parle pas d'enfant né immortel avec des parents mortels. Et leurs légendes sont pareilles que les nôtres.

- Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, peut-être était-il immortel, lui dis-je en réfléchissant.

- Il y a très peu de chance, répliqua Matt.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Je suis née aux yeux de la loi sans père et ma mère ne m'a jamais rien dit à son sujet. Je ne lui ai jamais posé de questions. Si cela se trouve elle est tombée enceinte de moi et Marie par insémination.

- Ta théorie n'est pas bête du tout, me lança Abel. Il faudrait qu'on regarde nos fichiers et...

- Elle en est même pas sûre, le coupa Matt.

- Mais c'est possible ! m'écriais-je. Continuez Abel.

- Dès qu'on aura regardé les fichiers d'histoires ont pourras se rendre dans les pays où des histoires de ce genre se sont passées. Je crois déjà que les mâles nymphes ont déjà eu un procès pour avoir proposé ça à des femmes humaines désespérées de leurs célibats et qui ne savait pas la nature des donneurs.

- Des nymphes mâles ? Je croyais que c'était que des filles ?

- On dit pareil pour les Harpies mais je peux t'assurer que les histoires racontées par les humains sont la plupart du temps fausses. Regarde en ce moment, nous ne te mangeons pas alors que nous sommes des loups-garous, ria-t-il. Il y a des mâles à chaque espèce comme des femelles à chaque espèce mâle.

- Pas la peine de tout lui dire Abel, lança Matt.

- Si justement, lui répondis-je froidement. J'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis et d'en savoir un peu plus sur cet univers.

- Tu n'es pas prête pour ce monde.

- Je ne suis pas une enfant Matt, lui dis-je.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais une enfant juste que tu n'es pas prête pour mener une existence d'immortelle. Tu dois profiter du peu de vie qui te reste.

- Je pourrais profiter de ça pendant l'éternité, répliquais-je. Et c'est de ta faute je te rappelle.

- Ma faute de quoi ? me demanda-t-il blessé.

- C'est à cause de toi si je suis tombée amoureuse, lui dis-je froidement.

- Oui ta raison, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à tomber amoureux de toi, te désirer, s'écria-t-il. C'était une grave erreur. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que moi. Nils, Lucas ou la brute de Kévin t'irait très bien.

- Parce que maintenant c'est à toi de choisir le garçon que j'aime ? Je rêve ! Il aurait fallu que tu réfléchisses au lieu de venir vers moi.

- Ta raison."

S'en fut de trop, je me levai et foutai une claque à Matt. Il détourna les yeux et regarda par terre. Je me rendis dans sa chambre où je fis mes affaires. Une fois faite, je retournai au salon et fis la bise à Alison qui était restée silencieuse pendant la conversation et qui maintenant jetait des regards furibonds à Matt, elle me pria de prendre soin de moi et de repasser la voir. Je fis également la bise à Abel en lui promettant de demander à Miranda pour mon père. Il me proposa de me raccompagner mais je déclinai en disant que j'avais envie de marcher. Je ne jetai même pas un regard à Matt qui était toujours assis. Je sortis de la maison où le bruit de la pluie sur ma capuche retentit. Je soupirai. Je connaissais le chemin à pied qui me prenait environ trente minutes si je passai par la forêt. Je me mis en route. Au bout de dix minutes de marche dans les bois, je me rendis compte que je n'avais jamais emprunté ce chemin. La pluie et la colère avaient dû me faire quitter le chemin habituel. Je regardais autour de moi pour me repérer mais la pluie était si forte que je ne voyais pas à cinq mètres. Je pris soudain peur en me rappelant le rêve que j'avais fait cette nuit. Un cri d'oiseau me fit pousser un cri d'horreur à mon tour. Le fugitif me regardait avec un drôle d'air, mon cri ne lui avait pas fait peur apparemment. Son pelage noir me fit penser à un corbeau. Il battit des ailes et s'envola autour de moi puis partit vers deux arbustes qui laissait échapper un rayon de soleil que je n'avais pas vu tout à l'heure. Je marchais en çà direction. Je débouchais dans une carrière. La pluie s'était arrêtée. La carrière était remplie de fleur de lys qui me rappeler Marie. Le silence régnait. Un cheval et une femme se tenaient au milieu de cet endroit. Le cheval était d'un brun foncé et la femme était brune avec deux mèches blondes. Ses cheveux lisses tombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos, son visage était jeune. Elle avait une longue robe blanche qui faisait un peu paysanne mais elle était si belle que ça aurait été une insulte. Elle me sourit et me tendit la main alors que j'étais à dix mètres d'elle. Je la regardais intriguée mais m'approchais d'elle. Elle me prit la main et fit une sorte de révérence devant moi ce qui m'intrigua. Elle restait silencieuse mais souriait. Elle marcha tranquillement au Nord, à l'opposer de l'endroit où j'étais arrivée, je la suivis, j'étais perdu de toute façon, elle pouvait peut-être m'aider à retrouver mon chemin, pourtant je ne posais pas la question et la regardais toujours intrigué. Le vent se levait et souffla dans mes cheveux. La femme s'arrêta à la lisière du bois. Elle me fit signe du regard de monter sur sa monture. J'aurais refusé d'ordinaire mais je me surpris d'opinai. Je montai avec agilité sur son dos et pris une touffe de crin. Je me surpris encore un peu plus en me souvenant que je n'étais jamais montée à cheval. Elle chuchota à l'oreille du cheval quelque chose dans une langue inconnue puis me tendit un médaillon en forme de coeur. Je le mis autour de mon cou pour ne pas le perdre. Soudain un drôle de cri d'oiseau retentit et la femme s'affola et cria encore dans une langue étrangère que je traduis pas "Enfuis toi !". Le cheval avait compris beaucoup plus vite que moi et partit au grand galop.

Je me réveillai dans mon lit, chez Miranda. J'ouvrais à peine les yeux que je voyais Miranda à mon chevet. Elle avait le visage fatigué marqué de cernes.

"Tata, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? murmurai-je.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Non pas vraiment, lui dis-je.

- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, me dit-elle. Matt m'a appellé pour me dire que tu étais partie bouleversé. Je croyais que tu allais arriver vite à la maison mais à vingt-et-une heure tu n'étais toujours pas là jusqu'à que je te vois arriver au coin de la rue toute trempée. Tu étais tellement fatiguée que j'ai dû te porter jusqu'à ton lit. Tu aurais pu au moins me dire que tu avais rencontré un garçon pour que je sache où il habite et que je puisse venir te chercher.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu me fasses un discours sur les garçons, lui avouais-je.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te faire ça, ce n'est pas mon rôle. Tu es assez grande pour faire tes choix et vivre de tes erreurs."

Je lui souris. Elle m'embrassa sur le front et quitta ma chambre. Je me levai et regardai par la fenêtre. Un épais brouillard s'était installé. Je regardais plusieurs minutes le paysage puis m'aperçut que quelque chose pesait à mon cou. Le médaillon en forme de coeur était là. Je le pris entre mes doigts et l'inspectai. Des plumes étaient gravées sur le coeur ainsi que des oiseaux en plein vol. Des tas de questions m'envahissèrent. Avais-je fait un rêve où avais-ce été la réalité ? Qui était cette femme qui avait fait la révérence devant moi ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle donné ce médaillon ? Que signifiait-il ? Qui étais-je ?

J'aurais voulu appeler Matt pour lui en parler mais je me souvins qu'il pouvait m'oublier. Maintenant, je devais faire mes recherches toutes seules. Je pris mon ordinateur et m'installai sur mon lit. Je recherchais un peu de tout, les différents mythes et légendes, ce qui me prit une éternité et qui n'aboutissait à rien. Je l'éteignis et allai devant mon miroir. J'eus l'impression de voir une trace rouge sur le haut de mon épaule et qui allait sur mon dos. Je regardais de plus près et put voire trois griffures qui s'étendait jusqu'à la moitié de mon dos encore rouge vif. Je regardais ce spectacle épouvanté, c'était des griffures animales. D'oiseau. Je pourrais cacher que la partie dans mon dos, celle sur mon épaule sera impossible à cacher et Matt le verra à coup sûr.

Pourquoi me souvenais-je de rien ? Que s'était-il passé après avoir chevauché ce cheval ? Pourquoi cette femme m'avait crié de m'enfuir ? À cause de cet oiseau ? Toujours des questions sans réponse.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : Bagarre

Le lundi arriva très vite. Je dus reprendre ma routine de l'école. Pour être honnête, je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller, à cause des cours bien sûr mais par-dessus tout à cause de Matt. Une partie de moi voulait le voir, l'embrasser, sentir son odeur, ses bras autour de moi et depuis mes griffures, sa protection mais l'autre partie de moi voulait lui foutre des claques et le blesser. Et pour ne rien arranger il y avait de l'orage ce matin, il faisait lourd malgré la pluie. Je me mis en débardeur noir et veste avec un jean noir déchiré comme à mon habitude. Je dus mettre une écharpe pour qu'on ne voit pas le haut de mes griffures qui s'étendaient jusqu'à mon cou. Une fois prête et après avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner je sortis et pris le chemin qui amenait au lycée. Je faisais partie des rares lycéens qui n'avaient pas de voiture. Miranda m'avait promis que dès qu'elle aura l'argent pour me payer les leçons, elle m'achèterait une voiture.

Une fois arrivée, j'allai vers Sacha, Enzo (qui se tenaient la main), Jade, Nils et Lucas. Je fis la bise à tout le monde ignorant les gestes de Nils sur ma taille mimant de m'enlacer. Je le repoussais gentiment mais il ne voulait pas lâcher prise de sitôt me dis-je. Il croyait en ses chances apparemment. Il aura du pain sur la planche pour qu'il me plaise. Sacha voyait bien que j'étais mal à l'aise et envoyai Nils cherchait son portable dans sa voiture. Elle me chuchota à l'oreille : "Tu sors toujours avec Matt ?" Je lui répondis par un regard qui en disait long sur l'histoire. En parlant du loup-garou, je vis Matt qui me regardait et me fit signe d'aller le voir. J'hésitais mais mon désir prit le dessus et j'allai vers lui un peu sur la réserve comme même. Je pris soin de vérifier si une partie de mon épaule gauche où mon cou étaient découverts. Rassurée, je marchais avec plus de conviction. Une fois vers lui, je pris soin de garder un mètre de distance entre nous. Matt était intelligent et il comprit très vite.

"Tu me fais toujours la tête ? me demanda-t-il perplexe.

- À ton avis", lui répondis-je.

Il s'avança vers moi mais je reculais au même moment en lui murmurant méchamment de ne pas me toucher. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs qui étaient trempés par la pluie qui continuait de tomber. Je lui accordais un dernier regard puis parti rejoindre Sacha et Enzo en le laissant planter là, tout seul. Je savais que je l'avais profondément blessé mais je ne voulais pu le revoir de la journée. Sacha me regarda bizarrement mais elle n'eut pas le temps de me poser des questions car la sonnerie avait retenti. En première heure j'avais philosophie, matière que j'adorais car elle m'avait appris énormément de chose et puis je dois dire qu'avec le prof qu'on avait on ne pouvait qu'être intéressé par cette matière. Il était blond avec des yeux verts à croquer. Quoiqu'il beau, je ne comprenais rien la plupart du temps et j'avais des notes catastrophiques les trois quarts du temps. J'entrai dans la salle et m'assis au dernier rang à côté de la fenêtre comme à mon habitude. Le prof arriva cinq minutes après nous. Cours du jour : "Expliquer ce que vous inspire cette phrase de Didier Erasme : la philosophie est une méditation de la mort." Mr Lefeve, son nom, s'assit sur une chaise et continua sa lecture du moment : Journal de Stefan Tome 6, en nous ignorant. D'après lui, Vampire Diaries était assez philosophique. Ça faisait peur. La plupart des élèves regardés leurs feuilles en se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire, d'autres dormaient et d'autres envoyaient des SMS. Je dois dire que je ne savais pas du tout quoi mettre sur ma feuille moi-même. Une éternité passa me sembla-t-il sans que je puisse écrire une simple phrase sur ma feuille. Soudain mon téléphone vibra deux fois de suite, je le sortis discrètement et regardai qui m'avait envoyée deux messages. Nils et Matt. Je soupirais discrètement. Je regardais déjà le message de Matt : "Je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit. Ton sourire me manque ainsi que tes lèvres. Je t'attendrais jusqu'à que tu reviennes... À Jamais. Si tu veux juste me voir quelques minutes rends toi à midi à l'arbre." Mon désir pour lui refit surface mais je le combattais pour éviter de lui tomber trop facilement dans les bras, il me devait des explications et je voulais put qu'il me considère comme une enfant. Je savais de quel arbre il parlait, celui de nos premières paroles, celui de notre premier baiser. Je lis ensuite le message de Nils :"Pourrais-je te voir à onze heures et demie s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais te demander quelque chose... Je serais devant les toilettes des garçons du deuxième bâtiment." Je soupirais, je ne savais pas comment lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'il arrête de penser qu'un "nous" soit possible, car j'étais sûr que c'était le but de son message. Il fallait que Nils comprenne que je n'avais pas les mêmes sentiments que lui. Mon coeur était à Matt. Aïe ! J'avais reconnu moi-même cette vérité. Mais c'était vrai, j'étais attirée vers Matt comme un aimant, je ne voyais plus que lui, il était mien et je me battrais pour lui sans aucun doute. Cette drôle de sensation était sûrement dû à notre imprégnation. Après mes deux heures de philosophie, j'irais le voir pour mettre les choses au clair puis ensuite j'irais voir Matt. D'ailleurs en pensant à la fin de philosophie, je me rendis compte qu'il restait que dix minutes et ma feuille restait éternellement blanche. Je ne mis qu'une seule phrase pour faire comme si j'avais vraiment travaillé : "Une méditation de mort est le suicide alors, si la philosophie est une médiation de la mort il serait temps de supprimer cette matière pour faire baisser le taux de suicide des adolescents dans notre monde." La sonnerie sonna dès que j'eux finis ma phrase. J'en étais fière.

Je me levai et allai remettre ma feuille au professeur, toujours autant attiré par son livre. Je sortis puis partis à la recherche de Nils. Je me rendis à l'endroit qu'il m'avait indiqué et attendit qu'il vienne. Je m'assis sur un banc à côté puis relit le message de Matt. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes sourires.

"Salut, lança Nils qui était arrivé.

- Salut, lui renvoyais-je. J'ai été surprise par ton message, rajoutais-je.

- Je m'en doute, dit-il. Je voudrais te dire quelque chose sans que tu m'interrompes d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, répondis-je.

- Voilà, depuis deux mois, je ressens quelque chose pour toi, tu es belle, étrange bref tout ce qui me plaît chez une fille. Je sais que tu es sortie avec Matt mais je vous ai bien vu tout à l'heure. Tu n'étais plus avec. Donc je voudrais que tu sortes avec moi. Tu es d'accord ? Je suis sûr que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Voilà, j'ai fini.

- Tu te trompes lourdement, je suis venue car je savais déjà que tu voulais sortir avec moi et...

- Alors c'est oui ? m'interrompit-il.

- Non ! Je suis venue te voir pour que tu arrêtes tes fantasmes qui ne servent à rien. Mon coeur est à Matt depuis le début.

- Mais il t'a quitté !

- Non... C'est compliqué, on s'est juste un peu disputé mais mon coeur lui appartiendra toujours et tu ne pourras jamais changer cela. Je ne partage pas tes sentiments.

- C'est faux, murmura-t-il.

- Pense ce que tu veux, c'est vrai, je ne t'aime pas."

Il se leva furieux, et tapa violemment sa main contre le mur à quelques centimètres de mon visage. J'en eut le souffle couper. Il me regardait méchamment. Il n'y avait que de la rage dans ses yeux noirs. Il leva son autre main et la fit également taper contre le mur avec autant de haine de l'autre côté de mon visage. Je me retrouvais prisonnière. Je commençai à avoir peur, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela avant. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de mon cou. Je fermais les yeux ne sachant ce qu'il allait faire. Soudain je ne sentis plus des doigts le long de mon cou mais le cri de Sacha qui me prit par le bras pour me lever. Je ré-ouvris les yeux et vis Matt plaquait Nils contre le mur. Je ne compris pas sur le coup avant que je réalise ce qui se passait, Matt était venu pour me protéger alors que je l'avais blessé lui et son ego. Matt lui murmura des paroles menaçantes. Ce que je ne vis pas par contre c'est que Nils se débattait. Avec le reste de force qui lui restait, il se retourna et foutu un coup de poing en pleine figure à Matt. Du sang commença à tomber sur le carrelage du lycée. Matt s'énerva et cassa un miroir avec son poing qui saignait à présent, lui comme Nils se prirent des débris sur le visage et sur les bras.

"Matt !" criais-je.

J'accourus et me plaçai entre lui et Nils.

"Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! continuais-je. Nils tu t'en vas tout de suite sinon c'est moi qui t'en mets une !

- Je voudrais bien voir ça," s'exclama-t-il.

Cette parole fut de trop, je lui mis une claque, sa joue avait pris une teinte rouge pivoine. Il regarda autour de lui et partit entourer de Lucas et d'autres garçons de seconde. Je me tournai vers Matt qui pissait le sang et qui avait un oeil au beurre noir avec quelques égratignures. J'aperçus soudain la foule qu'avait attroupée la bagarre.

"Il n'y a rien à voir !" criais-je.

Ils partirent, je lançai un regard de remerciement à Sacha qui me sourit et partit également. Il ne restait plus que moi et Matt. Je lui pris la main et l'emmenai dans les toilettes des garçons pour que je puisse nettoyer ses plaies. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lavabo, pris du papier et le trempai dans l'eau. Matt me regardait en silence sans comprendre. Je ne lui expliquai pas, ce moment de silence me plaisait. Je commençais par ses mains qui étaient coupées. Je les nettoyais puis prit mon écharpe pour improviser un bandage. Je m'attaquais à son visage qui saignait beaucoup. Le poing qu'il avait reçu lui était arrivé en plein dans le nez et les débris du miroir l'avaient coupé au niveau de l'oeil. Je commençais à essayer de stopper le sang mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le sang coulait abondamment. Je pris un bout de papier et le trempai dans l'eau glacée puis l'appliqua sur son nez. Matt m'arrêta de la main et émit un faible gémissement de douleur. Je m'excusais du regard. Il ne lâcha pas ma main pour autant. De mon autre main, je remis le bout de papier correctement sur son nez. Matt me la prit vivement.

"Arrête s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il.

- Il faut que je désinsfecte.

- Ça fais mal, continua-t-il.

- Je sais, je suis désolée, lui lançais-je.

- Tu ne dois pas l'être, j'ai cru que ce débile allait t'en mettre une, je suis arrivé à temps on dirait.

- Merci.

- De rien, me dit-il. J'ai été ton super héros aujourd'hui on dirait, je peux avoir une petite récompense ?" rajouta-t-il en souriant.

Je souris, je savais de quoi il voulait parler. Je me penchais vers sa tête et effleurai ses lèvres chaudes à plusieurs reprises avant de l'embrasser franchement. Ce moment était magique et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il déposa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieur et j'ouvris la bouche. Je pu gouter à son haleine qui me manquait tant depuis quelques jours. Des larmes que j'avais retenues à cause de son absence coulèrent le long de mes joues qui s'enflammaient par ce baiser.

"Je t'aime", murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Je ne lui répondis pas, désirant juste l'embrasser. Sans interrompre notre baiser, il me prit dans ses bras et je dus de ce fait, serrer mes jambes autour de sa taille. Mais il me remit sur mes pieds et me plaqua contre le mur. Par on ne sait quel miracle, son nez avait arrêté de saigner. Ses mains se promenèrent sur mes épaules en une douce caresse. Il enleva ma veste et caressa mon dos, ramenant mes longs cheveux bruns sur mon épaule droite. Il s'arrêta net. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur mes griffures. Il regarda sur les miroirs qu'ils y avaient au-dessus des éviers. Je ne m'attendais pas à sa réaction.

"C'est quoi ça ?

- Juste des griffures, lui répondis-je.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? s'écria-t-il.

- Je sais pas !" m'écriais-je à mon tour.

Il m'enleva mon débardeur, je me laissai faire pour éviter une de ses réactions. Ses yeux devinrent à moitié fous. Il traça le chemin de mes griffures, de mon cou jusqu'au bas du dos.

"Tu les as depuis quand ? reprit-il plus doucement quoique son souffle était saccadé.

- Je m'en suis aperçue le lendemain quand je suis partie de chez toi, lui répondis-je. J'ai dû me faire ça dans la forêt.

- Rentre chez toi tout de suite. Je viendrais te chercher demain matin pour t'amener chez moi pour éclaircir tout ça.

- Matt qui m'a fait ça ?

- Les Harpies, c'est leur marque..., murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi m'ont-elles fait ça ? dis-je affolé.

- Je ne sais pas, on verra ça demain, rentre vite et si tu entends un oiseau poussant un cri bizarre coure le plus vite possible", conclut-il.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa. Nous sortîmes et je partis en direction de la maison. Quand j'arrivai, sans incident, je commençai le repas du soir pour me changer les idées mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de choses sur les Harpies mais le peu que je savais pouvaient me faire trembler et maintenant, savoir que j'ai leur marque sur le dos me dégoutait et m'affolait. Pourquoi m'avait-elle fait ça ? Je n'étais qu'une pauvre humaine sans défense après tout. Quand j'eus fini de préparer le repas, un gratin dauphinois, j'en pris un morceau et le mangeai en vitesse. Je laissai le reste dans le micro-ondes et indiquai à Miranda où il était sur un bout de papier pour quand elle rentrera de son boulot de rédactrice en chef d'un magazine reconnu qui lui tenait vraiment à coeur. Je me rendis dans ma salle de bain et pris ma douche pendant une demi-heure, l'eau chaude me permit de me calmer un peu. Une fois prête à me coucher, je m'enveloppais dans mes draps. Maintenant, j'avais peur de m'endormir, peur de faire des cauchemars, de voir apparaître des Harpies venues me tuer ou je ne sais encore.

Pourtant ma nuit fut sans rêves.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : Gouvernement et câlins

"Comment tu as persuadé Miranda de ne pas aller en cours ? me demanda Matt.

- Je lui ai dit que j'étais malade", répondis-je en regardant par la fenêtre, plongée dans mes pensées.

Je sentais le regard de Matt qui me fixait se demandant à quoi je réfléchissais. Je n'aurais moi-même pas pu répondre à cette question tellement mon cerveau s'en posait déjà une tonne. Toujours les mêmes et des nouvelles. Pourquoi les Harpies avaient l'air si existant dans ma vie ? Pourquoi m'avaient-elles griffaient ? Que me voulaient-elles ? Qui étais-je ? Également des questions sur la bagarre d'hier : "Nils était-il en danger ? Matt avait-il imaginé sa mort ? Et puis des questions sur le changement de ma vie, moi qui avais comme seule pensée de mourir après la mort de Marie et qui maintenant se retrouve dans une voiture avec le garçon que j'aime. Une question me tournait dans la tête depuis ce matin, je n'osais pas la poser par peur de mettre en colère Matt, le blesser et de le décevoir. Pourtant, sa réponse me tenait à coeur. Je ne put empêcher des larmes de couler le long de ma joue. Je voulais pleurer en silence pour qu'il ne le remarque pas mais un sanglot m'échappa. Matt s'arrêta soudain sur le bas-côté de la route, à la lisière du bois illuminé par le soleil. En moins de cinq secondes il fit le tour de la voiture et m'ouvrit la portière. Deux secondes plus tard, je fus dans ses bras, sa bouche me chuchotant de me calmer à mon oreille. Il m'emmena un peu dans la forêt, s'assit contre un arbre, me serrant contre son torse. Il resta silencieux même si je savais que l'interrogatoire était prévu dans quelques minutes. Il me caressa les bras du bout de ses doigts, ce qui me donnait des frisons, fourrait son nez dans mes cheveux et humait leurs odeurs vanille-lys. Il attendait que je me calme avant de me demander pourquoi je pleurais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me pose des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponse. Il fallait que je me calme au plus vite et éviter ses questions. Je me levis déterminée, regardai Matt en lui faisant signe de me suivre et partis au fond de la forêt que je connaissais maintenant comme ma poche. Je voulais me rappeler de la clairière où j'avais vu la femme et son cheval pour ressentir les mêmes émotions que j'avais éprouvées. La surprise mais surtout la pureté qu'elle dégageait et me procurait. J'avais eu l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important pour elle. Elle avait essayé de me sauver alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas. Une partie de moi voulait dire à Matt ce qui s'était réellement passé après que je sois partie de chez lui mais l'autre partie voulait garder ce secret qui d'une certaine manière n'appartenait qu'à moi et à la femme. Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant où étais cet endroit, notre endroit. J'étais bien passée par ce chemin de forêt pour rentrer à la maison. Les arbres m'étaient tous familiers. Matt me suivait à cinq mètres de moi. Il avait l'air concentré et perplexe mais au moins il me suivait sans me poser de questions. Ce sera plus facile de lui expliquer s'il voit la femme de ses propres yeux. Je m'arrêtais et fermais les yeux. Matt ne fit aucun bruit. Je me concentrais, la femme ne devait pas être bien loin. Soudain, j'entendis le bruit de sabots d'un cheval au galop. J'ouvrais les yeux et me dirigeais vers l'endroit d'où était parvenu le bruit. Mes pas étaient déterminés et silencieux. En à peine deux minutes, je trouvais les deux arbustes qui filtraient la lumière d'une façon si... magique. Je passais entre et me retrouvais dans la clairière instantanément, toujours aussi belle avec ses lys. La femme et son cheval se tenaient au centre. Cette première cueillait les fleurs et les posait délicatement dans son panier pendant que ce dernier lui mordillait sa longue robe maculée blanche pour attirer l'attention. Quand elle me vit, elle sourit et fit la révérence. Je lui rendis son sourire, soulagé qu'elle soit là. Elle était si belle, si pure et si adorable qui était impossible de la détester. Soudain, je sentis une main sous mon débardeur blanc. Matt. Il était toujours aussi perplexe et se demandait où il était à coup sûr. Pourtant, il regardait la clairière comme s'il n'y avait ni jeune femme ni monture. Ses yeux ne s'arrêtaient pas sur leurs silhouettes.

"Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? me demanda-t-il.

- C'est elle qui a essayé de me sauver contre les Harpies la dernière fois, lui répondis-je en désignant la femme.

- Mackenzie... Je ne vois personne", murmura-t-il soudain au bout de quelques minutes.

Je le regardais perturbée. Elle était bien là pourtant, elle était devant mes yeux à me sourire et à cueillir des lys. Et si... ce n'était que mon imagination ? Non impossible, j'avais encore le médaillon qu'elle m'avait donné. Il était dans ma poche. Il restait d'ailleurs un grand mystère pour moi, je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi elle me l'avait donné et dans quelles intentions. Elle ne me l'avait pas donné par hasard, il devait bien il y avoir une raison. Matt ignorait son existence. La monture de la jeune femme s'avança vers moi et s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Lâchant la main de Matt, je m'avançais vers elle. Arrivée à son encolure, je la caressais. Je vis du coin de l'oeil que Matt était dans ses pensées. Il devait me prendre pour une folle. Il était peut-être temps qu'il s'en rend compte. Je regardais le ciel, il devait bientôt être trois heures de l'après-midi, Miranda sera à la maison dans quatre heures. Il était temps que j'aille chez Matt pour discuter avec le père de Jade et Benjamin. Je posais un baiser sur le front de la jument et partis rejoindre Matt. Je devais lui dire la question qui me trottait dans l'esprit. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait me calmer. Quand je lui pris la main, j'étais presque sûr qu'il entendait mon coeur battre la chamade. Il sourit en posant sa main sur mon coeur. Je lui demanderais ce soir, impossible de me concentrer quand il me touchait.

Nous prîmes le chemin pour retourner à la voiture. Il ne me posa pas de question ce qui m'arrangea, mais il allait me les poser, il n'était pas du genre à me laisser filer comme ça.

Quand nous arrivâmes chez Matt, je vis la bande de Nathan s'amusait au football. Ils n'allaient jamais à l'école ? Je descendis de la voiture. Ils s'approchèrent tous de moi.

- Ce n'est pas bien de sécher les cours, s'exclama Nathan.

- Tu les sèches aussi je te rappelle, répliquais-je.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, moi je suis des cours par correspondance."

Il me tira la langue et repartit jouer. Je souris. Comment la vie a-t-elle pu décider du destin de ce garçon encore insouciant ? Matt m'emmena dans la maison. Abel regardait un match de foot. Quand il me vit il s'empressa d'éteindre la télévision et de venir s'asseoir sur la table. Matt et moi fîmes de même. La maison était incroyablement calme et déserte.

"Où est Alison ? demandais-je.

- Elle n'est pas là, il y a eu un petit problème avec Benjamin ce matin, me dit-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Loka, lança Matt en me voyant m'inquiéter. Benjamin fait souvent des crises et il s'enfuit dans la forêt. À cause ce qu'il lui est arrivé, il ne voulait pas de cette vie."

Je pus voir de la tristesse et de la haine dans son regard. Je devinais tout de suite, il en voulait à ce monde d'avoir choisi ce destin à Benjamin. Ils devaient tous sentir le malaise de Benjamin au quotidien. Voilà pourquoi Benjamin restait avec moi tout le temps quand Matt n'était pas là, je n'étais pas bavarde et ne m'intéressais pas à lui. Il avait l'impression d'être moins seul à ne pas parler. Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais eu envie de lui parler. Son attitude me terrifiait.

"Est-ce que je peux voir tes griffures, me coupa Abel dans mes réflexions.

- Oui", dis-je sans hésiter.

Je me mis debout et enlevai mon débardeur sans discuter. Abel vint vers moi et toucha le tracés que les griffures faisaient. Il restait silencieux. Je tournais le regard vers Matt qui avait les poings serrés, les yeux à moitiés fous et le souffle saccadé. Il surveillait les moindres gestes d'Abel. On aurait dit un chien prêt à attaquer au moindre faux pas. Abel remarqua l'attitude de Matt et s'éloigna un peu de moi.

"Tu te calmes Matt, ordonna-t-il en lui plaquant sa main sur son torse. C'est bien la marque des Harpies, continua-t-il en s'adressant à moi plus calmement, le gouvernement des mythes et légendes a annoncé que les Harpies étaient en chasse en ce moment. Ils convoitent toujours ce qui cherche depuis trois siècles.

- Vous avez un gouvernement ? m'étonnais-je.

- Pour faire régner l'ordre, m'appris Matt qui commençait à redevenir calme. Sinon nous serions tous découverts par les humains. Le gouvernement s'occupe de faire respecter l'ordre, s'occupe des jugements, des mises à mort, et surtout, ils nous apprennent les nouvelles rafles organisées par les femelles Harpies.

- Les rafles ? C'est quoi ?

- Les Harpies ont l'autorisation une fois tous les deux ans d'organiser une rafle pour essayer de retrouver ce qu'ils cherchent depuis trois siècles, lança Abel. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que c'est un objet ou une personne. Elles n'ont jamais voulu nous donner plus d'explication. Alison a dû t'en parler pendant les vacances. Même s'il n'y a pas de rafle, les Harpies cherchent mais elles n'ont pas l'autorisation de tuer comme à la rafle, conclut-il.

- Comment votre gouvernement peut accepter cela ? demandais-je. Ne doit-il pas justement éviter que les Harpies attirent l'attention ?

- Les Harpies sont bien placées dans la société, dit Matt. Elles ont plus de droits que nous. Et puis le gouvernement a un peu peur d'elles.

- Mais pourquoi tuer ?

- Pour s'amuser dès qu'elles auront raflé tous les humains qui apparemment ont un lien avec leur recherche.

- Matt, le problème maintenant c'est que Mackenzie pourrait être en danger, lança Abel. Cela fait qu'une semaine que la rafle à commencer et Mackenzie s'est déjà fait attaquer. Il va falloir la protéger.

- Il n'y a pas que moi qui dois être protégée ! m'écriais-je. Des tas d'humains vont mourir et je ne veux pas...

- Tu es ma priorité Loka, me coupa Matt. Personne ne te touchera, tu dormiras ici.

- Miranda ne voudra jamais, répliquais-je. Elle me croit malade en ce moment et je dois bientôt rentrer.

- Je vais arranger le coup en l'appelant, dit Abel en allant dans la cuisine."

Matt et moi nous nous regardions. Je pouvais voir la peur, la haine et la tristesse dans son regard. Ce Matt-là, en pleine réflexion, ne me plaisait pas et me faisait peur. Je lui tournais le dos et m'avançais devant le miroir du hall d'entrée. Je remis mon débardeur. Le silence s'était installé dans la pièce. Un silence pesant et insoutenable. Je me retournais vivement.

"Dit quelque chose Matt ! Je t'en supplie...

- C'est à cause de moi si tu es là.

- Arrête de croire que tout est de ta faute. Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à voir à quel point tu me rends heureuse ? Peu importe ce qui arrive."

Il s'avança vers moi en vitesse loup-garou et posa son front sur le mien. Mes mains se posèrent naturellement sur ses hanches. Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux.

"Personne ne te touchera, je te le promets, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- Je te fais confiance", répondis-je en effleurant ses lèvres.

Il me regardait en souriant mais ne m'embrassa pas. J'approchais une fois de plus mes lèvres contre les siennes désirant un baiser mais il me repoussa en secouant la tête hilare.

"Attends ce soir, il y a Tara qui arrive et je ne crois pas qu'elle ait encore envie de nous voir nous bégueter.

- Elle ne m'apprécie pas n'est-ce pas ? lui demandais-je.

- Pas vraiment, tant qu'elle ne saura pas qui tu es, elle se méfiera. Mais elle sait déjà qui faut qu'elle garde ses commentaires pour elle.

- C'est pour cela que tu t'étais bagarré avec elle et que tu avais cet énorme bleu ?

- Oui, elle a juste dit quelque chose qui ne m'a pas plu et comme tu peux le voir je ne me contrôle pas trop en ce moment.

- Oui j'ai vu ça, lançais en souriant. J'ai cru que tu allais étrangler Abel.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on te touche c'est tout, je suis juste un peu possessif, s'exclama-t-il.

- Un peu ?

- Bon d'accord je le suis énormément. Je suis désolé si tu penses que j'en fais un peu trop.

- J'aime bien quand tu l'es, dis-je. Cela prouve que je te fais de l'effet et que...", rajoutais-je.

Notre discussion fut interrompue par Tara qui entra dans la maison, accompagné d'Evan. Ce dernier vint me faire la bise et partie dans le couloir des garçons en silence. Tara, elle, ne m'adressa même pas un bonjour et se coucha sur le canapé en allumant la télévision. Matt leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine où Abel cuisinait.

"Alors ? demanda Matt. Mackenzie reste à la maison.

- Oui, opina-t-il. Cela arrange Miranda, elle va rester à son travail plus tard que d'habitude apparemment.

- Elle sait que je n'étais pas malade ?

- Non elle le croit toujours mais je lui ai proposé que tu viennes dormir à la maison comme elle travaillait. De toute façon tu manquais à Alison donc ça faisait une bonne excuse.

- Mais je n'ai aucune affaire là, pas de pyjama, pas d'habit ni mes affaires de cours.

- On ira les chercher demain tes affaires de cours, soupira Matt. Pour le pyjama, je vais te prêter un de mes T-shirts et Jade doit faire à peu prêt la même taille que toi pour tes habits de demain."

- D'accord mais Abel laisser moi cuisiner car là vous avez l'air de ne pas trop savoir ce que vous faîtes."

Il me regarda et sortit de la cuisine soulagé d'échapper à cette corvée. Matt m'enlaça tout heureux que je passe la nuit ici. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se faire des câlins.

"Sors de la cuisine, lui lançais-je.

- Pourquoi ? marmonna-t-il.

- Parce que tu vas m'empêcher de cuisinier.

- Je serais sage.

- Non tu sors, ordonnais-je. Rien que ta présence me fait faire des ratés au niveau de mon coeur."

Il ria, m'embrassa et sortit de la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire pour ces ogres ? Lasagnes ? Pâtes ? Mais qu'est-ce que leur faisait Alison chaque jour ?

"Ne te tracasse pas Loka, lança Jade derrière mon dos.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fait Alison habituellement ? lui demandais-je.

- Un peu de tout, mais fait nous des spaghettis à la bolognaise ça ira ne t'inquiète pas."

Elle sortit une énorme casserole, la remplit d'eau et la mit sur la gazinière.

"Tu savais que Matt était devenu à moitié fous quand tu es partie ? reprit-elle en murmurant.

- Comment ça ? lui demandais-je.

- Il ne nous adressait plus du tout la parole et restait toute la journée dans sa chambre. Il refusait même de faire les tours de garde. Je devais les faire à sa place pour éviter qu'il ait des ennuis.

- Désolé, murmurais-je.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Matt ne sait pas trop comment se comporter avec toi pour que tu te sentes bien c'est tout. C'est la première fois qu'il sort avec une fille donc c'est difficile. J'ai beau eut lui dire d'être lui-même il ne m'écoutait pas et s'enterrait dans sa chambre. Il se disait qu'après tous, il ne devait pas t'obliger à passer sa vie avec lui juste parce qu'il était imprégné.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'il se sente bien ?

- Parle lui en ce soir, répondit-elle.

- Je vais essayer", murmurais-je.

Une fois le dîner servit et que les estomacs étaient silencieux, les enfants retournèrent jouer, Tara et Evan firent un jeu de société pendant qu'Abel regardait la télévision. Alison était rentrée quelques minutes après que j'avais servi les spaghettis à tout le monde. Benjamin n'était pas avec elle. Je me suis vaguement demandé où il était. Mais la situation devait être grave car Alison était bizarrement silencieuse et avait le visage grave. Matt m'amena dans sa chambre où je put enfin me changer et mettre un de ses longs T-shirts noir qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse et qui glissait le long de mes épaules ce qui m'agaçait pendant que lui allait se changer dans la salle de bain. Le temps que Matt revienne, je me glissais sous les couettes de son lit. Je commençais à m'endormir quand une voix retentit.

"Tu me laisses une place où je dors par terre ?"

Je souris et m'écartai un peu. Matt se mit sous les couettes et m'attira contre son torse nu. Je me blottis au creux de son épaule. L'heure des questions avait sonné, j'avais déjà trop attendu.

"Je peux te poser quelques questions Matt ? demandais-je.

- Bien sûr, murmura-t-il.

- C'est un peu dur à demander mais je veux que ta réponse soit sincère... Marie, je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre éternellement sans elle. Est-ce si je te demandais d'utiliser ton don, d'imaginer ma mort, tu le ferais ? Me laisserais tu rejoindre ma soeur ?

- Seulement si je meurs avec toi, répondit-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me rejoignes dans ma mort.

- Écoute Loka, j'ai quatre-vingt-dix ans et c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me sens vivant. Je n'ai jamais voulu être avec une fille car je croyais que cela allait être difficile à maîtriser. Je n'étais pas encore maître de mes pensées et j'avais peur de ne penser qu'une seconde à la mort de ses filles. Donc j'ai préféré être seul pendant toutes ces années jusqu'à que je te vois pour la première fois à la cafétéria, là où nos yeux se sont rencontré. Mon coeur à cesser de battre et mon univers à changer. C'était toi le centre de ce dernier. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi à présent. C'est très égoïste je sais mais c'est comme ça."

Je me dégageais de ses bras et restai silencieuse. Il m'avait un peu blessé mais en même temps qu'elle idée de lui avoir posé cette question ? Voilà, j'avais gâché la soirée à cause de mon passé qui me hantait encore.

"Désolé", murmura Matt.

Je levai les yeux et le regardais. La faible lueur du coucher de soleil illuminait ses yeux.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, je n'aurais jamais dû te poser cette question", lui dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Il me reprit dans ses bras. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes avant d'entamer un baiser passionné. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille tandis que les miennes jouaient avec ses cheveux. Des frissons de bonheur m'envahirent lorsque ses mains descendirent le long de mes jambes. J'allais avoir un bleu sur la poitrine si mon coeur continuait à battre aussi vite.

Ces moments-là, je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'arrêtent. Pour rien au monde.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : Apocalypse

Je fus réveillée par les mouvements brusques de Matt. Pas très galant de me réveiller de cette façon, surtout de sa part. Je soupirais et touchais son torse pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais réveillée et qu'il pouvait arrêter de bouger avant que je m'énerve. Soudain je m'aperçus que son torse était bouillant et ruisselait de sueur. Prise de panique je me mis à genoux pour le détailler. Tout son corps était couvert de sueur, son visage crispé et ses poings fermés comme s'il éprouvait de la douleur. Il faisait un cauchemar. Un instant je me demandais si c'était ses cauchemars habituels comme me l'avait raconté Alison ou si c'était autre chose. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je courus dans le couloir à toute vitesse et ouvrai une porte au hasard cherchant de l'aide. J'aurais espéré être dans la chambre d'Abel avant de me rappeler qui habitait dans l'une des autres maisons. Je me retrouvais dans la chambre d'Evan et de Benjamin. Pas le temps de réfléchir ou de reculer. Je m'avançais à grands pas vers le lit d'Evan et secouai ce dernier sèchement.

"Evan réveilles-toi ! suppliais-je.

- Mackenzie ? marmonna-t-il à moitié réveillé. Tu sais que Matt va péter un câble s'il sait que sa petite amie est venue câliner son frère ? Ce n'est pas que tu ne me plais pas et que j'ai envie de te foutre un râteau mais tu lui ressembles trop physiquement et mentalement. Bonne nuit.

- La ferme crétin ! C'est Matt, il fait un cauchemar et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Tu as essayé de le réveiller ? me demanda-t-il en devenant sérieux.

- Non, je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir, lui répondis-je.

- Tu as bien fait, me dit-il. Benjamin ! appela-t-il à l'autre bout de la chambre. Réveilles-toi, il y a Matt qui pète un câble."

L'intéressé se leva au bout de quelques minutes et nous regarda. Evan lui expliqua et nous partîmes en direction de la chambre de Matt. Ce dernier était toujours endormi, plié par la douleur que lui faisaient subir ses mauvais rêves.

"Mackenzie recule s'il te plaît pour ne pas être blessée", lança Evan.

Je reculais. Il s'avança et mit une baffe à Matt. En un mouvement inhumain il recula tout sourire. Le changement de comportement de Matt me surprit. Son corps fut pris de secousse et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Benjamin se mit devant moi pour faire office de barrière.

"Et c'est parti pour une petite bagarre matinale", ria Evan.

Sur le coup je ne compris pas ce qui entendait par là mais son corps fut parcouru de spasmes avant d'exploser. Ce qui se tenait devant moi n'était pas humain mais animal. Le pelage roux et le corps lupin d'Evan me terrifièrent. Je devais à peine arriver à son garrot. C'était la première fois que j'assistais à leur mutation. Le corps de Matt changea également pour laisser place à un pelage blanc maculé. Sa beauté me frappa. On aurait dit un ange en plus beau. Comme deux proies, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et passèrent à travers de la baie vitrée. Benjamin me protégea des débris de verre qui nous tombaient dessus. Des bruits affolés dans le couloir vinrent vers nous.

"Mackenzie, s'écria Alison. Ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Matt a fait un cauchemar, lui répondis-je. Je suis venue prévenir Evan et il a réglé en quelque sorte le problème.

- Ah d'accord, soupira-t-elle. Ils auraient pu éviter de casser la baie comme même. Bon, je vais faire le petit déjeuner, conclut-elle."

À son ton, on aurait dit que ça arrivait tout le temps, une routine de casser les baies vitrées et une bagarre entre loups-garous. Tout le monde, sauf Jade et moi, alla au salon.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont revenir, me dit-elle.

- Je sais mais ça fait bizarre de les voir comme ça."

Elle rit et m'accompagna dans sa chambre où je pus enfiler un slim gris et un pull blanc. Une fois habillé, nous nous rendîmes dans les chambres des enfants qui dormaient comme des marmottes. Les bruits de loups ne les avaient pas réveillés par miracle.

"Que deviendront ceux qui ne seront pas transformés ? demandais-je.

- Ils feront leur vie sans que notre monde s'interpose. Ils auront une vie normale.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir, lui dis-je.

- Si mais c'est un peu comme mes enfants, je les adore, ils sont si adorables, je me suis beaucoup attachée à eux au fil des années. Allez aide moi à les réveiller !"

Elle était mal à l'aise et je la sentais retenir ses larmes. C'est vrai que je la voyais plus avec les enfants qu'avec nous. Elle commençait toujours les cours à onze heures pour s'occuper des enfants. Soudain la vérité ma frappait un grand coup. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de cette vie. Elle voulait peut-être pouvoir avoir des enfants et pouvoir vieillir avec eux. Mais elle savait une chose, si elle faisait des enfants, elle aurait très peu de chances de les voir devenir immortels comme elle. Elle ne veut pas les voir mourir alors qu'elle, elle restera une jeune femme de dix-huit ans ans pour l'éternité. Ce sont les enfants qui doivent continuer de vivre après la mort de leurs parents. Pas l'inverse. Je pense que je réagirais pareil mais l'idée d'avoir des enfants ne m'a jamais vraiment préoccupé. Je n'étais pas forcément attiré par ce monde de couches et de pleurs. Et forcément à seize ans et demi je n'étais pas prête pour en avoir. Mais Jade devait être prête depuis plusieurs années maintenant voir quelques siècles.

Une fois les enfants réveillés, nous nous rendîmes au salon, où les enfants prirent place autour de la grande table dans un vacarme épouvantable. Je m'assis à côté de Jade et Benjamin.

"Ils ont bientôt fini de se bagarrer ? demandais-je à Alison.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, Abel est allé mordre leurs fessiers pour qu'ils se calment. Par contre, tu devras prendre le petit déjeuner de Matt car là vous n'arriverez pas à l'heure au lycée s'il prend le temps de manger.

- D'accord", répondis-je.

À la fin du repas, Evan et Matt revinrent. Leurs shorts étaient à moitié déchirés et des coupures s'étendaient le long du torse. Ils étaient hilares. Matt alla dans le couloir des garçons, sûrement pour aller s'habiller. Quand il revint, il portait un jean gris et un T-shirt gris simple. En me voyant le regarder, Matt sourit et vint vers moi à vitesse loup-garou et m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

"Viens, me chuchota-t-il. On va être en retard au lycée.

- Ok, répondis-je. Tiens ton petit-déjeuner", rajoutais-je en lui tendant son repas.

Il sourit et se lécha les lèvres. Je levais les yeux au ciel en rigolant, lui prit la main et le traîna dehors vers le garage.

" Alors ça va ? me demanda-t-il dès que nous fûmes dans la voiture.

- Oui et toi ? lui demandais-je. Tu as été blessé par Evan, rajoutais-je en désignant ses coupures qui étaient devenues de vieilles cicatrices.

- Non c'est Abel qui m'a fait ça. Il était assez énervé par nos gamineries. Evan ne m'a touché aucun cheveux comme d'habitude.

- Comment cela se fait que tu guéris aussi vite ? lui demandais-je.

- Un truc de Madnessa et de loup en général, me répondit-il. C'est hyper pratique."

Il démarra la voiture et nous partîmes en direction de chez moi pour prendre mes affaires de cours.

"Alors comme ça, tu fréquentes mon frère, me taquina Matt.

- Ouais, dis-je en rentrant dans son jeu. Il fait un super amant. Et puis lui, il ne me fout pas de coup quand je dors donc la prochaine fois j'irais dormir dans sa chambre.

- Je t'ai fait peur ce matin ? me demanda-t-il en redevenant sérieux.

- Oui un peu, je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je te réveille ou pas alors, j'ai préféré chercher de l'aide."

Il médita ma réponse jusque chez moi. Je sortis de la voiture et allai chercher mes affaires dans ma chambre. Miranda devait être déjà partie travaillé. J'arrangeais une dernière fois mes cheveux en queue de cheval et repartis dans la voiture. Matt m'accueillit par un baiser et nous partîmes au lycée.

Je hais les mathématiques. Je ne savais pas comment Matt faisait pour rester au lycée depuis quatre-vingt-dix ans. C'était ma deuxième année de lycée et je m'endormais déjà sur mon bureau. L'éternité avait ses avantages comme ses inconvénients. Pouvoir rester avec l'homme et les personnes qu'on aime pour toujours était un avantage c'est certain mais étant donné que je devais être la seule immortelle de la famille, enfin je ne peux pas vraiment qualifier ma mère comme ma famille. Elle n'était plus rien pour moi. D'un côté cela me faisait mal au coeur mais l'éducation qu'elle m'avait donnée, à moi et à Marie, à fait que je me suis créé une carapace. Ma seule famille était Miranda maintenant mais je ne voulais pas l'impliquer dans mon monde, car oui, le monde de Matt était également le mien maintenant. Allez plus qu'un quart d'heure et je verrais Matt et Jade pour déjeuner.

"Mademoiselle Landd ! lança le professeur, Mr Coor. Pourriez-vous nous faire l'honneur de suivre mon cours ?

- Je pourrais mais... non merci", lui dis-je poliment.

Il devint tout rouge. Il savait que je pouvais être bien plus méchante que lui. Et puis la plupart des professeurs de ce lycée savaient la mort de Marie donc il me prenait un peu pour une jeune fille perturbée. Il avait de la peine pour moi. Autant m'en servir.

Soudain nous entendîmes des cris, plutôt des hurlements de terreur qui venait des autres salles de cours, des fenêtres qui se brisaient. Mr Coor nous regarda, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait. Il essayait de garder son sang-froid. Les élèves de la classe regardèrent par les fenêtres mais trop tard. Elles explosèrent en mille éclats.

Je ne pourrais pas dire ce qui se passait depuis quelques minutes. J'entendais des cris de douleur autour de moi ainsi que des gémissements et des pleurs. Pour ma part, j'avais mal, mes vêtements sentaient le sang et j'avais la tête qui tournait. Je sentais une odeur de brulée. Je touchais ma tête et m'aperçus que je saignais de la tempe et du front. J'ouvrais les yeux. J'étais étendue par terre. La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité comme seule lumière le feu qui se propageait. Sacha était juste à côté de moi, inconsciente. Je rampais vers elle en évitant les débris de verre ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire. Il y en avait tellement.

"Sacha, murmurais-je une fois vers elle. Réveilles-toi s'il te plaît. Il faut partir."

Elle ne répondit pas. Je plaçais deux doigts sur son cou et voulu m'assurer que son coeur battait toujours. Mais rien... J'essayais sur son poignet mais toujours rien. Je mis ma main à quelques centimètres de sa bouche mais je ne sentais pas son souffle. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui arrivait...

"Sacha, s'il te plaît, sanglotais-je. Réveilles-toi..."

Rien. Je regardais son visage blessé sans vie.

"Sacha, continuais-je. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça à moi et à Enzo. S'il te plaît."

Mes sanglots étaient bruyants. Je ne me rendais pas compte que je criais son prénom et la secouais espérant un signe de vie. Mes larmes coulèrent. Ses cheveux châtains blonds avaient pris une teinte rosée avec le sang. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Elle n'avait certainement pas mérité ça. Elle avait la joie de vivre et on lui a enlevé en quelques secondes... Je ne pouvais plus rien. Je me levais maladroitement, mes larmes brouillaient ma vision mais j'avançais dans les couloirs à la recherche de Matt en ignorant les blessés autour de moi et les flammes qui commençaient à prendre de l'ampleur. C'était beaucoup trop pour moi. Sacha était morte et je ne pouvais rien faire. Marie puis maintenant elle. Et peut-être d'autres mort si cela se trouve. Mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Matt était en salle d'histoire et il fallait que je le trouve.

J'ouvrais la porte de la salle et découvris ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'apocalypse. Une dizaine d'adolescents que je connaissais étaient étendus au sol. Vivant ou non, je ne voulais pas le savoir. Quant à Matt et Jade, ils étaient plaqués contre un mur retenu par un homme qui n'était pas humain sans aucun doute. Un autre les regardait et leur parlait méchamment.

"Où est-elle ? s'écria-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez, répondit Matt.

- Tu le sais très bien ! lança celui qui le tenait contre le mur.

- On ne sait pas qui ou quoi vous cherchez", s'écria Jade en lui crachant dessus.

Elle fit éjecter à dix mètres. Elle poussa un cri.

"Jade !" ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier en courant vers elle.

Avant de pouvoir arriver vers elle. Le premier homme qui avait parlé m'intercepta. Je stoppais net. Ses yeux étaient rouge vif. Il dévoila ses crocs pour me faire reculer. Ce que je ne fis pas en croisant les bras. Mes larmes avaient cessé de couler. Ce n'était pas le moment de toute façon. J'avais besoin de mes yeux. En voyant mon acte de rébellion, il sourit. Sa seule phrase de réponse fut :

"C'est elle, Jessie."


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : Don

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux rouges vif contrastaient avec ses cheveux noirs et sa peau mate. Il essayait d'être menaçant avec sa carrure impressionnante mais je le trouvais pathétique et assez comique malgré la situation.

"Tu t'appelles Mackenzie n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? rétorquais-je.

- Et ben Matt, tu as choisi une rebelle comme imprégnée, lança-t-il à mon amoureux.

- Laisse là tranquille", menaça Matt plaqué contre le mur par le nommé Jessie.

Je le rassurais d'un regard même si je ne savais pas à qui j'avais à faire.

"Je suppose que c'est vous qui êtes les auteurs de ce qui se passe dans l'établissement.

- En plus elle est maligne, tu as eu le jackpot mon petit Matt.

- Oui il le sait, dis-je en soupirant. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Pour venir te chercher, me répondit-il.

- Et ben vous avez tué des gens pour rien car je ne vous suivrais pas", dis-je avec rancoeur.

Mes larmes menacèrent de recouler mais il fallait que je tienne le coup devant eux. Je ne leur donnerais pas ce plaisir.

"Mackenzie, m'appela Matt. Qui ?"

Il avait compris que j'avais vu quelqu'un mourir devant mes yeux et il voulait savoir de qui il s'agissait. Mais je ne savais pas si j'avais le courage de prononcer son prénom.

"Sacha", soufflais-je au bout de quelques minutes.

Il murmura entre ses lèvres "Désolé". Je secouais la tête ravalant encore une fois mes larmes.

"Désolé d'avoir tué une de tes amies ma chère, murmura-t-il d'un ton désolé qui était faux. Mais en même temps si tu arrêtais de te cacher depuis plus de seize ans, ton amie ne serait pas morte.

- La ferme, fulminais-je. Maintenant vous allez répondre à mes questions ! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Nous sommes des vampires d'Europe.

- Bien et vous avez été envoyés par qui pour faire ce long voyage inutile ?

- Par le gouvernement et par les Harpies plus exactement, me répondit-il aimablement.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ça on ne le dit pas, on est juste là pour te chercher et être payé. Les explications et ta mort se seront le gouvernement qui s'en occupera."

Je vis derrière que Jade avait le visage choqué. Elle était toujours étendue par terre. Mais pourquoi voulait-on ma mort ? Je ne connais même pas ces Harpies.

"J'espère que vous êtes bien payés, lui lançais-je. Et je repose ma question : pourquoi ?

- Dit lui Chris, elle va mourir alors qu'elle n'a rien fait ! s'écria Jessie. Elle a le droit de savoir."

Je tournais mon regard vers lui. Il avait l'air de détester ce qu'il faisait et avait l'air d'avoir de la peine pour moi. Il était tout le contraire de Chris, il avait certes les mêmes yeux, mais, il était blond et avait la peau opale, presque identique à mon teint de peau mais le mien se rapprochait plus de l'ivoire que de l'opale. Son visage était plus doux que son partenaire. Plus enfantin et rebelle.

"Bon ok, soupira Chris. Il y a plus de seize ans, les Harpies se sont divisée en deux groupes : les rebelles et ceux qui respectaient les règles de leurs assemblées. C'était la guerre entre ces deux clans. Le gouvernement ne savait plus quoi faire. Les légendes n'ont jamais su qu'il y avait eu cette guerre pour éviter qu'ils profitent de la rébellion pour rejoindre les rebelles. Ces derniers reprochaient au gouvernement et aux Harpies de tuer des gens pour rien donc ils se sont rebellés enfreignant les règles. Certains mâles se fondaient dans la masse parmi les humains et proposaient de s'accoupler avec des humaines. Un crime contre nature. Cela donnait des enfants aux dons dangereux et incontrôlables.

- Je n'ai pas de don, le coupais-je.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore découvert tout simplement, reprit-il. Bref les coupables ont été tués mais le crime était déjà fait et on ne pouvait pas savoir quelles humaines étaient tombées enceintes par la faute des rebelles. Donc on a dû laisser les mères élever les enfants dans l'ignorance jusqu'à leurs seize ans où la plupart étaient devenus dangereux avec leurs dons. Ils s'isolaient dans des caves et les égouts pour éviter de faire du mal à leurs proches. C'était facile de les trouver. Plus des trois quarts ont été tués il y a trois mois et quelques uns ont été enfermés dans des cachots jugeant que leurs dons pourraient nous être efficaces pendant des batailles.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Je connais mon père, mentis-je. Je ne peux pas être née de cette façon comme vous dîtes.

- Alors pourquoi Épona t'a donné le médaillon d'un Harpie ? Celui de Marc Landd plus précisément, un des rares rebelles que nous avons emprisonné trois ans après la naissance de l'enfant car il se cachait pour le voir grandir. Cet enfant c'est toi."

Marc Landd était mon oncle... Enfin, je croyais. Ma mère m'avait raconté qu'il était mort trois ans après la naissance de Marie et moi. Je ne m'étais jamais posé de questions sur lui. J'avais regardé des photos de famille et je l'avais vu. Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup. Les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux et la même forme de tête. Maintenant, beaucoup de mes questions avaient eu une réponse mais une fois n'est pas coutume, d'autres questions trottaient dans ma tête. Je savais maintenant que je faisais partie d'une lignée de Harpies mais sans savoir si je l'étais moi-même. Marc était-il réellement mon père ? L'histoire de Chris était pertinente cependant et il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Marc pouvait bien être mon père sans que ma mère ne me l'est dit pour X raisons. Mais pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Ma mère était peut-être informée qu'il était un Harpie. Je tournais le regard vers Matt voulant qu'il m'explique mais il regardait par terre, effondré par ce que Chris venait de nous apprendre. Ou peut-être pas. Il regardait de temps en temps à droite et à gauche avec ses yeux calculateurs, son regard croisait souvent celui de Jade. Ils essayaient de trouver un moyen de s'échapper et de me sauver. Je vis le déclic dans les yeux de Jade.

D'un seul coup tous s'accéléra, je vis Jessie voler contre le mur en décrochant les cartes du monde de la salle. Jade et Matt furent parcourus de spasmes avant d'exploser. Le pelage blanc de Matt contrastait avec le pelage noir comme la nuit et terrifiant de Jade. Ils sautèrent ensemble sur Chris en un mouvement gracieux et synchronisé. Ils essayèrent de le maintenir au sol avec du mal. Il se débattait et grognait cherchant à planter ses crocs quelque part. Je courus vers la porte sautant par-dessus les corps des adolescents blessés ou morts. Il fallait que j'oublie tous se qui venait de ce passer, Sacha, Marc, les Harpies et tous ce qui était en rapport avec ce monde. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que je sauve ma peau au plus vite. Ils ne m'auront pas vivante c'était sûr. Je ne leur ferai jamais ce plaisir. Je ne les connaissais pas et je n'avais jamais demandé à les connaître. Une vague de haine m'envahit. Ils avaient tué Sacha et étaient entrés dans ma vie. À peine avais-je attends la porte que Chris se tenait devant moi, sortant les crocs. Je reculai mais trébuchai contre un corps inerte. Chris me prit par le cou, m'étouffant. Je serrais les dents. Si je devais mourir je voulais le faire dignement. Devant mon visage plein de haine il sourit. Je le regardais avec défis même si la haine rongeait l'intérieur de moi-même. Je voulais crier, lui mettre des coups, me sauver mais je n'étais qu'une jeune fille qui ne savait pas ses origines. Soudain, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ma main se plaça toute seule sur sa joue et il se pétrifia. Je ne l'entendais plus respirer. Il perdit son sourire si malicieux. Ses yeux devinrent ternes perdant leurs couleurs si vives. Sa peau devint moite, blanche et dure comme de la pierre. Il commença à tourner de l'oeil. Je ne savais pas comment je faisais ça mais je devais bien être la cause de ce qu'il se passait. Je savais une unique chose : j'étais en train de le tuer comme il avait tué et blessé ces adolescents innocents. Et rien que de penser à cela, un sourire traversa mon visage. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, lentement et silencieuse. Elles étaient rouges comme le sang comme si ses yeux perdaient leurs couleurs. Des cicatrices se formaient sur son visage et sur tout son corps. Il me tenait toujours par le cou mais je sentais au fur et à mesure ses doigts se desserrer. Au bout d'un moment il me lâcha pour s'écrouler quelques secondes après. Mort. Je reculais en toussant. Il m'avait pris par le cou assez longtemps. Un humain serait déjà mort s'il avait subi ça. Matt et Jade s'étaient remis sous leurs formes humaines et me regardaient choqués. Jessie regardait la scène encore plus choqué que mes camarades.

"Elle absorbe leur énergie, murmura Jade au bout d'un moment. Son touché est létal."

Matt me regarda et s'approcha de moi. Sans réfléchir je me jetais dans ses bras. Il se pétrifia une seconde avant de me serrer contre lui. Ses lèvres se baladèrent sur mon front avant d'atterir sur mes lèvres. Jade vint ensuite me prendre dans ses bras. Jessie resta perplexe. Quand il regarda le corps de son camarade il sourit de soulagement et me murmura un "merci". Matt lui proposa de nous suivre à la maison ce soir pour parler.

"Oui se sera avec plaisir, lança-t-il.

Cela me réconforta que Matt et Jade étaient toujours aux petits soins pour moi, ils ne me prenaient pas pour un monstre et même si je les touchais je ne leur faisais pas de mal. Je ne savais pas comment marchait mon don mais cela me rassura de savoir que je pourrais toujours toucher les gens que j'aimais. Mais maintenant la joie n'avait presque aucune place. La réalité c'est que par ma faute des gens sont morts et gravement blessé. Des personnes qui n'avaient pas demandé ce destin.

Quand la police arriva, inspecta les lieux et que les blessés avaient été emmenés aux urgences, on nous déclara que cent cinquante un élèves sur les sept cents de l'établissement étaient blessés. Vingt-quatre auront péri par ma faute dont Sacha et la jeune fille qui craquait pour Matt depuis quelque temps : Amandine. Enzo avait été sérieusement brûlé par l'incendie. Mais pour l'instant je ne voulais pas les voir. Je voulais aller voir Marie et ma mère et m'expliquais avec cette dernière sur Marc.


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 : La vérité

Je me réveillais doucement dans les bras de Matt. Alison avait proposé à Miranda de me garder cette nuit comme cette dernière devait faire un article sur l'accident du lycée. Elle devait interviewer les parents en deuils, les responsables de l'établissement et les policiers qui cherchaient les responsables de l'attentat, donc elle préférait que je sois chez Alison au lieu d'être toute seule à la maison. Les policiers avaient annoncé que le lycée fermait pendant deux mois pour qu'il soit remis à neuf et que l'enquête soit bloquée. Je leur souhaitais bon courage. Ils ne trouveront pas le coupable de si tôt. Les cours reprendront donc en juin, à temps pour le bal de fin d'année et pour le baccalauréat des terminals.

Les bras de Matt et la chaleur qu'ils procuraient me réconfortèrent, je faisais partie des personnes qui faisaient leur deuil. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête le souvenir de Sacha sans vie, froide et taché de sang au sol. Je connaissais tellement peu de choses à son sujet. Depuis le début, je ne m'étais intéressée qu'à Matt alors qu'elle avait toujours été là pour moi. Elle m'avait conseillé comme personne d'autre et moi je ne connaissais rien d'elle et je n'avais pas pris la peine de le faire. Et par-dessus le marché, c'était à cause de moi qu'elle était morte, à cause de mes origines et de mon passé encore inconnu pour moi.

J'ouvris les yeux, désireuse de me lever, mais une sorte de brume m'empêcha de voir clair et me brûlait les yeux. Je les ouvrais et fermais plusieurs fois mais rien n'y faisait, je voyais flou. Je gémis. Matt du m'entendre car il se mit à moitié à califourchon sur moi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ? murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- Mes yeux me brûlent, lui dis-je. Et tu m'écrases, rajoutais-je.

- Bon bah au revoir", lança-t-il feignant d'être peiné de mon rejet.

Il se mit de l'autre côté du lit, couché sur le ventre, me laissant toute seule. Je rampais vers lui et l'embrassais dans le cou en plaçant mes mains sur ses hanches. Il se retourna et m'embrassa, se remettant à califourchon sur moi tout souriant.

"Ferme les yeux", m'ordonna-t-il.

J'obéis. Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou ce qui me donna des frissons. Mais cela me gênait à croire qu'il avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé hier avec Chris et Jessie. Je ne savais toujours pas comment marchait mon don. Je pouvais blesser Matt à n'importe quel moment mais lui il s'en fichait. En soupirant, je le repoussais. Un peu trop fort apparemment car il finit par terre. Il ouvrit de grands yeux choqués que s'en était presque ridicule avec ses cheveux en bataille qui lui tombait à moitié devant les yeux. Je me retins de rire. Ce que je venais de faire me choquait moi-même d'un côté, habituellement quand je le poussais, il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre.

"J'ai dit que j'avais mal aux yeux, m'écriais-je. Tu m'écrases, ce n'est pas le moment et je pourrais te tuer !"

Je me levais mais la lumière du jour continuait de me brûler les pupilles. J'avançais les yeux fermés. Matt me prit la main et m'obligea à m'asseoir sur le lit pour examiner mes yeux.

"Ce n'est pas normal, murmura-t-il. Tes yeux ont pris une teinte noire. Jessie va t'examiner, il sait sûrement les symptômes de la transformation des Harpies, c'est peut-être ta vue qui change. Viens."

Il me prêta des lunettes de soleil pour éviter que le soleil ne me brûle encore plus et m'emmena dans la cuisine où Alison préparait le petit déjeuner. A l'odeur je devinais qu'il s'agissait de pancake au miel et à la myrtille. Je m'assis à côté de Jessie et de Matt. Ce premier n'avait rien dans son assiette. Peut-être que les vampires ne se nourrissaient exclusivement que de sang comme dans les comtes de Dracula.

"Je ne me nourris que de sang, murmura-t-il. Si c'est la question que tu te poses.

- Oui, opinais-je en souriant. Mais vous pouvez vous nourrir de quelle sorte de sang ?

- Seulement d'humain ou d'animaux carnivores. Le sang des animaux herbivores est infâme et parfois toxique pour nous.

- Les vampires ont des dons ? continuais-je. Comme les Harpies ?

- Quelques-uns, en plus de notre vitesse et de nos sens surdéveloppés comme vous, nous pouvons avoir un don mais c'est assez rare. Moi par exemple, je fais des ondes de choc.

- Comment ça ? lui demandai-je.

- Je te montrerais cet après-midi", répondit-il.

Le repas se passa dans le silence. En même temps, les pancakes étaient si bons que ça aurait été un manque de respect de parler. À la fin du repas je parlai à Jessie de mon problème de vue, il me rassura en me disant que c'était juste ma vue qui se développait et que cela ne durerait qu'une demi-journée. Matt fit la moue pour une raison que j'ignorais.

"Je t'expliquerais tout en détails tout à l'heure, conclut Jessie en allant dehors avec Jade et les enfants.

- Je vais aller voir ma mère à l'hôpital et Marie au cimetière, tu restes ici ou tu viens avec moi ? demandais-je à Matt.

- Je vais venir", répondit-il en souriant.

Je souris à mon tour, j'avais eu peur qu'il ait pris mal mon rejet de ce matin. Il me prit la main et nous nous rendîmes dans le garage.

"Où est ta voiture ? demandais-je en balayant le garage vide du regard.

- Tara me l'a prise pour aller à New York ce week-end pour faire les boutiques avec sa meilleure amie, elle revient cet après-midi, répondit-il. On va prendre sa moto.

- Elle a une moto ? Quel modèle ?

- Oui une BMW de sport, lança-t-il en me la montrant. Tiens met ça."

Il me tendit un casque que je mis sans discuter. Il mit le sien et démarra la bête. Son grognement me donna des frissons. Je montais à l'arrière en plaçant mes mains autour de la taille de Matt et nous partîmes.

Ma mère me regardait, les yeux froids et hostiles. Matt était dans la salle d'attente. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous nous regardions ma mère et moi. Elle, allongeait sur son lit et moi assit sur une chaise en face. Mes yeux continuaient de me brûler, la sensation de flou me gênait, j'avais hâte de retrouver ma vue même si je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre concernant le fait d'avoir une vue surdéveloppée. Je continuais de temps en temps à fermer les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques secondes après. Mais il n'y avait aucun changement. Je voyais ma mère qui se posait quelques questions mais elle n'avait pas une seule fois pris la parole depuis que j'étais là. Je décidais de rompre le silence.

"Bon, soupirais-je. Je vais te le demander pour la énième fois : Est-ce que Marc est mon père ?"

Ma mère garda le silence. Je commençais à perdre patience. Je me levais et m'avançais vers elle.

"Je sais tout, commençais-je. Les Harpies, mon don et l'hybride que je suis. Tout. Une de mes meilleures amies a perdu la vie à cause de ce secret, une vingtaine d'adolescent aussi ! Une centaine d'élèves sont blessés ! Maintenant, tu as intérêt à répondre ! Celui que tu faisais passer pour mon oncle est-il mon père ?

- Je suis désolée de ce que tu es, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps. Ton père et moi on ne voulait pas ça. On ne voulait pas de ce destin pour vous deux. On savait que le gouvernement viendrait vous chercher à un moment donné lorsque vous aurez seize ans, Marie et toi. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils attraperaient ton père aussi vite. On se cachait en ne restant jamais au même endroit pendant six mois mais ils nous ont retrouvés. J'ai réussi à vous sauver mais Marc s'est fait prendre et je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu.

- Donc, Marc est mon père ?

- Oui, opina-t-elle.

- Comment as-tu su qu'il était un Harpie ? lui demandais-je.

- On s'était rencontré et on était tombé amoureux. J'étais jeune à l'époque et j'étais aveuglée par l'amour jusqu'au jour où j'ai su que j'étais enceinte et que je vous sentais remué en moi. À partir de ce moment-là ton père m'a tout dit : les Harpies, les hybrides Demi Harpies que vous deviendraient plus tard et le gouvernement. Malgré tout ça je vous ai aimé, c'était comme si vous étiez un cadeau du ciel. Tous les deux on s'est mariés. J'aimais Marc plus que tout et lui aussi même si son don m'énervait de temps en temps.

- Quel don il avait ?

- Il te faisait croire ou oublier tout ce qu'il voulait d'un regard. On était hypnotisées toutes les trois. Avant qu'il soit embarqué par le gouvernement il vous a regardé et il vous a fait oublier son souvenir, il vous a fait oublier qu'il était votre père. J'ai dû me reconstruire, je ne savais pas s'il était mort ou s'il avait été fait prisonnier pour son don. Je devais me battre pour vous, pour vous garder en vie car vous étiez ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde. Je ne voulais pas vous perdre. Je te mettais souvent à l'écart car tu étais celle qui ressemblait le plus à votre père et ça me faisait souffrir d'une certaine manière, il me manquait énormément et à six ans tu avais déjà développé ton don. Donc j'étais perdue et terrifiée.

- Comment ça, j'avais déjà développé mon don ?, m'écriais-je.

- Je vous avais offert un chat pour Noël, un soir tu étais énervée donc je me suis dit que tu te calmerais si je te laissais quelques minutes seules avec le chat, mais à peine tu l'avais touché qu'il était mort, son poil terne, les yeux blancs et le pelage aussi froid que la glace. J'ai su tout de suite que tu avais le toucher mortel. J'attendais que Marie développe un don mais il ne sait jamais rien passé. Donc je suis restée plus vers elle et je t'ai mis un peu à l'écart pour éviter que tu utilises ton don sur Marie. Je voulais que tu sois un peu plus indépendante que Marie pour que tu sois calme et que tu contrôles ton pouvoir mais ce n'était pas la meilleure solution apparemment, au lieu de maîtriser ton don tu t'es créé une carapace et tu restais silencieuse. Ton pouvoir devait se créé une sorte de réserve qui attendait juste d'exploser. Je savais que tu me haïssais au fond de toi, après tout c'était normal, après tout ce que je t'avais fait subir. Marc avait deviné que tu étais quelqu'un de spéciale dès qu'il t'a vu, il voyait une battante en toi, une lueur de défi dans tes yeux. Il te surprotégeait alors que tu n'avais que trois ans. Tu étais un peu sa protégée et sa préférée. Vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit là pour que tu ne sois pas toute seule toutes ces années. Ce monde de mythes et légendes n'étaient pas pour moi, je voulais faire mon rôle de mère mais à chaque fois, j'avais peur de te toucher. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre."

Des larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues. Elle regardait par terre pleine de regret. Pour ma part, j'avais du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait. Je savais enfin tout sur mon passé, pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'étais reconnaissante envers ma mère et je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait souffrir depuis tout ce temps. D'un côté ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle n'on plus n'avait rien demandé, elle avait voulu des enfants normaux qui grandiraient dans un avenir sûr et certain.

"Merci de m'avoir tout dit, lui murmurais-je.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être ne t'inquiète pas, on a chacun notre part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. Je vais te laisser, je vais au cimetière. Repose-toi."

Je quittais la salle et courue dans les bras de Matt. Je l'informais de ce que ma mère m'avait dit. Il m'écouta sans m'interrompre, il se contentait juste de hocher la tête de temps en temps. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking main dans la main.

"Alors, comme ça tu étais déjà une criminelle quand tu étais petite ? dit-il en souriant dès que j'eus fini. Je me disais bien que ce matin tu avais été un peu trop violente avec moi !

- Je ne m'en souviens pas de cet épisode, c'est bizarre, lançais-je. Et même si c'était vrai ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Et puis pour ce matin c'était de la tienne !

- Pauvre chat, rit-il. Je devrais faire plus attention maintenant.

- Arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle !"

Il en rigola encore plus. Je soupirais, c'était bien un mec ! (Heureusement !) Je voulus lui mettre un coup dans les côtes mais il esquiva et empoigna mon poignet. Il m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa.

"Je dois aller au cimetière, murmurais-je.

- Je t'accompagne ?"

J'opinais. Je me dirigeais avec Matt vers le cimetière qui était juste à côté de l'hôpital mais à peine je voyais la tombe de Marie à une centaine de mètres que je m'arrêtais net. Un homme se tenait agenouillé devant sa tombe, quelque chose dans la main, un lys me sembla-t-il, mais difficile de savoir quand on voit flou. Il avait les cheveux bruns tournant au noir comme les miens. Je le voyais que de dos mais je savais que je ne le connaissais pas. Il posa la fleur sur la tombe, se leva et se retourna. Nos regards se croisèrent un instant. J'eus l'impression qu'il me relookait de la tête aux pieds avec une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux. Il regarda la tombe deux secondes avant de me regarder encore une fois. Il fit un pas vers moi mais je reculais.

"On y va", murmurais-je à Matt.

Avant que ce dernier dise quelque chose, je le tirais par la manche de son T-shirt et nous repartîmes vers la moto.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez Matt, Tara attendait dans le garage, les clés de la voiture de Matt dans la main.

"Bonjour les amoureux, lança-t-elle.

- Tiens ta moto, lui dit Matt avec froideur.

- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas d'égratignure, répliqua Tara en lui lançant les clés de la BMW de Matt.

- Ma voiture aussi.

- Au fait Mackenzie, il y a Dracula qui t'attend dans la clairière de derrière, pour faire je ne sais quoi. Il m'a juste demandé de te dire de mettre des vêtements de sport. Jade t'en a laissé dans la chambre de Matt.

- D'accord", murmurais-je en partant vers la maison.

Après mettre habillée, je me dirigeais vers la clairière de derrière où tous les enfants jouaient avec Jade et Jessie. Ce dernier s'arrêta et vint vers moi.

"Prête ? me demanda-t-il.

- À faire quoi ?

- Je vais voir tes capacités, dit-il.

- Je ne vois toujours pas clair donc ça va être difficile", soupirais-je.

- Ça va vite revenir ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en examinant mes yeux. Ils sont redevenus comme ils étaient avant, bleu saphir. Ce sera bientôt fini.

- Il y aura encore des changements à par la vue ? lui demandais-je.

- Les hybrides mi humain, mi-harpies, n'ont pas d'ailes donc tu auras ça en moins en changement. Le seul changement que tu auras, ce sera ta beauté.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah tu vas devenir belle, un gène dans ton corps va s'activer pour que le changement s'opère.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Jessie, lança Matt qui s'approcha de moi. Elle est déjà magnifique.

- Bah bientôt, elle fera tourner des têtes", ria Jessie.

Je souris malgré moi.

"Bon commençons l'entrainement", lança Jessie.


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 : Princesse du ciel

"Bon commençons l'entrainement, lança Jessie. Mais avant tout, je te présente Ben qui va nous aider".

Un homme émergea de nulle part et s'approcha en silence de Jessie. Il avait une démarche souple, élégante et gracieuse, pourtant, il me terrifia rien qu'à son allure menaçante. Ma vision floue rendait la situation presque irréelle même si je voyais beaucoup moins flou que ce matin. Ses cheveux aussi blancs que la neige contrastait avec ses yeux rouges sangs et sa tenue noir. Il portait une sorte de cap qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. On ne pouvait voir que son visage fermé et froid. Sa morphologie était quand même assez imposante, pourtant, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix -sept ans en apparence.

"Ben est un des premiers vampires à don, continua Jessie. Il a plus de trois milles ans derrière lui.

- Et en quoi il va nous aider ? demandais-je perplexe.

- Son don va justement nous aider à t'entraîner, répondit-il.

- Et comment ?

- Les dons se développent et s'expriment par la colère, dit-il.

- Mais je vais le tuer si je le touche et que je suis en colère...

- Je ne te parle pas de ce don, me coupa-t-il. Celui-là est unique, il n'y a que toi qui le possèdes et le contrôle, moi je te parle de la particulier que toutes les Harpies femelles ont. Elles sont considérées comme les princesses du ciel. Tu dois pouvoir contrôler le vent et les orages. C'est ça qui les rend dangeureuses et meurtrières.

- En gros, je contrôle un des éléments, rétorquais-je.

- Oui, on peut voir les choses comme ça.

- Et comment Ben pourrait-il me rendre furax ?

- Je peux voir les évènements passés de ta vie, lançai l'intéressé. Et en faire une illusion."

Je ne comprenais pas en quoi et comment un évènement passé aller me mettre en colère. Il s'approcha de moi, me prit la main et regarda soudainement le ciel. Ses yeux devinrent aussi blancs que ses cheveux et il me lâcha la main quelques instants plus tard. Je reculais de quelques pas en jetant des regards interrogateurs à Matt. Il secoua la tête, il ne savait pas ce que Ben aller faire. Le vent se leva, le ciel devint noir et un orage commença à se manifester. Les enfants commencèrent à s'affoler, je pouvais entendre leurs cris et les pleurs des filles. Jade les accompagna à l'intérieur en ne laissant que Nathan dans les bras d'Alison. Une brume noire apparut au centre de la clairière. Ben recula et retourna vers Jessie me laissant seule, en face de ce nuage. J'eus l'impression de distinguer une forme derrière. Je regardais la brume se dissiper et faire apparaître une personne qui m'était très familière. Les yeux bleus saphir et de long cheveux bruns raides qui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

"Marie", murmurais-je

Mes larmes commencèrent à couler. Je pouvais entendre les murmures qui s'élevaient autour de moi. Ma soeur sourit. Je m'avançais instinctivement vers elle. Ses grands yeux bleus me regardaient avec un air malicieux. Sa longue robe blanche tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles, je me souvins soudain que c'était celle qu'elle avait eue le soir de l'accident, qu'elle avait porté lors de la soirée chez l'amie de ma mère, sa dernière tenue. J'avançais ma main et Marie fit de même. Comment cela pouvait être une illusion, ça avait l'air si vrai. La volée de ses cheveux par le vent et sa respiration rendait l'illusion si réelle. Pour vérifier, je voulais voir et sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Quand nos doigts se touchèrent, elle s'effondra et resta étendue au sol avant d'être parcouru de spasmes. Sous le choc je laissais échapper un cri de terreur. Je reculais. Son corps devint noir, se modifiant en une sorte de boue. Je me tournais vers Matt et commençai à courir vers lui le plus vite possible, cherchant sa protection. Il commença à s'avancer vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Mais quelque chose me prit la cheville, m'empêchant de continuer ma course. Je regardais ma cheville. La boue avait pris une forme de main qui m'entourait le pied. Je regardais ce spectacle épouvanté. Avant que j'ai pu crier au secours, je me retrouvais par terre, en train d'être engloutis par la boue. Je fermais les yeux. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, me disais-je. Ce n'est pas réel. Je ne pouvais pas me défendre contre ça. La main de quelqu'un me prit par le cou et me souleva du sol. Je serrais les dents et les poings. Mais pourquoi tout le monde voulait m'étrangler ces jours-ci ? Je commençais à suffoquer. C'était sûrement ça l'exercice, me faire réagir face à ce qui venait de se passer avec Marie, me faire craquer et me mettre à bout. Ils voulaient que la colère et la haine me fassent perdre mes moyens et que je ne sois plus capable de réfléchir, faire de moi une arme meurtrière pour les rebelles qui se battaient toujours contre leur gouvernement. J'eus soudain l'impression que mon corps se remplissait de venin, prêt à sortir à tout moment et à exploser. Je ne serais pas leur jouet.

Mon instinct me poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Je me rendis compte que ma vue était redevenue claire et même plus, je pouvais apercevoir la moindre poussière filtrée par le soleil. J'arrivais à zoomer sur certains détails de la vie qui m'entourait, de minuscules animaux dont j'ignorais l'existence rampaient dans l'herbe. Pendant quelques instants, je fus éblouie mais ma haine revint en quelques secondes en regardant la personne... ou plutôt la chose qui m'étouffait. C'était un mélange entre de la boue et un homme, tout droit sortit des films de science-fiction et de mes cauchemars. Brusquement, je regardais le ciel et, sans même savoir comment, je vis le ciel s'assombrir et devenir aussi noir que l'encre. Des bourrasques de vent se déchaînèrent autour de moi et du gros tas de boue. Des éclairs filtrèrent entre les nuages en un grondement assourdissant avant de s'abattre sur la créature qui me lâcha directement avant de s'écrouler et retrouver la forme que tout tas de boue devrait avoir. Je tournais immédiatement le regard vers Ben qui avait le culot de sourire à l'autre bout de la clairière. En un instant, je me retrouvais devant lui avec l'intention de le tuer, de lui faire mal physiquement pour qu'il sache ce que j'avais ressentis moralement quand il avait fait apparaître Marie et que j'avais encore une fois assistée à sa mort d'une certaine façon. Cette course n'avait duré qu'une demi-seconde et mon champ de vision n'avait pas été flou ce qui aurait dû se passer avec une vue normale. Une partie de mon cerveau s'aperçut de l'étendue du pouvoir que je possédais et cela ne pouvait que me faire sourire. Je pourrais me venger de Ben. Mes doigts touchèrent naturellement sa joue. Il se figea instantanément mais ne perdit pas son sourire comme si mon don marchait au ralenti. Des cicatrices se répandirent sur tout son visage lentement. Je pouvais sentir son soudain manque d'énergie à travers moi. Même lui ne pouvait rien contre mon toucher mortel.

"Mackenzie ! cria Matt en me prenant par la taille pour m'éloigner de Ben.

- Lâche-moi", fulminais-je.

Mais il ne le fit pas, et m'emmena à la l'intérieur de la maison en quelques secondes. Je restais silencieuse quand il m'enlaça dans le canapé. Il essayait de me calmer mais cela ne marchait pas et ne pouvait pas marcher. Ben avait réussi à me mettre en colère et me permettre de savoir ce dont j'étais capable, mais au prix de m'avoir fait très mal moralement. Tous mes efforts pour me reconstruire après l'accident de Marie étaient tombés en miettes en quelques secondes.

"Je vais rentrer à la maison, dis-je à Matt. Ce qui vient de se passer m'a fait beaucoup de mal.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui", murmurais-je en me levant pour aller chercher mes affaires dans sa chambre.

Le trajet jusque chez moi, fut silencieux et sembla durer une éternité. Quand il se gara devant la maison, il me prit la main.

"Je viens te chercher demain ? me demanda-t-il.

- Non, refusais-je. On se verra à l'enterrement de Sacha ?"

Il opina. Mon refus de le voir jeta un froid entre nous, je sortis de la voiture sans lui dire au revoir. J'entendis la voiture et les pneus gronder quand il la démarra en trouble. Je me sentis soudain coupable, ce n'était pas de sa faute ce qu'il s'était passé dans la clairière.

J'entrais chez moi, Miranda n'était toujours pas rentrer du travail. Je commençais un peu à m'inquiété pour elle, ce n'était pas bon de travailler vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je lui commandais une pizza, lui laissait un mot et montai à la salle de bain pour me laver. L'eau chaude me permit de me calmer un peu et à réfléchir. Il faudra que je m'explique avec Matt, lui dire que je voudrais pouvoir redevenir un peu humaine pendant quelque temps. Une fois lavée je me précipitais dans mon lit pour garder la chaleur que m'avait procurée la douche. Je voulus m'endormir pour enfin me reposer de cette éprouvante journée mais je sentais comme une présence, quelqu'un qui me regardait. Je me levai, descendis les escaliers et verifiai que la porte était fermée. Elle l'était. Je remontais dans ma chambre lentement.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, quelqu'un se jeta sur moi.


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 : Câlins et Bisous

Je me débattis de toutes mes forces. Qui était-il ? Que me voulait-il ? Qu'allait-il me faire ? Je le sentais sourire même si, je me trouvais contre son torse sans pouvoir voir son visage et lui en mettre une. Pourtant son odeur m'était familière. Instinctivement, je posais ma main sur celle de l'inconnu qui se trouvait sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Il se figea et déglutit bruyamment.

"Mackenzie, souffla une voie que je connaissais parfaitement.

- Matt ?" m'écriais-je.

Je le lâchai et reculai brusquement en mettant mes mains dans le dos. Il secoua la tête pour retrouver ses idées. C'était la première fois que je le regardais vraiment depuis que ma vision était devenue sur développée. Je pouvais maintenant plonger littéralement dans ses yeux. Je me demandais encore comment Matt pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi qui lui attirait des ennuis et qui venait d'essayer de le tuer. Une fille pas très claire dans sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Pour seule réponse, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa, mêlant ses doigts aux miens et me collant à son torse. Un sentiment de bonheur m'envahit mais il évitait évidemment la question que je venais de lui poser en me faisant perdre les moyens. Cette fois, il n'allait pas réussir, enfin j'espérais. Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et attendis qu'il ai fini et qu'il se rende compte que je voulais des explications. Au bout de quelques minutes, il recula et me regarda avec une mine d'enfant qui venait de faire des bêtises. Assez mignon je dois dire.

"Tu es encore fâchée ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, murmurais-je. Ce qu'à fait Ben m'a beaucoup blessée. Et pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur moi ?

- Je voulais te parler mais tu as crié tellement fort que j'ai cru que tu allais réveiller les voisins, dit-il.

- Et de quoi veux tu me parler ?

- Je te propose qu'on passe un marché, lança-t-il en souriant.

- Quel genre de marché ?

- Je sais que depuis quelque temps, tu as dû faire face à la mort et à ta nouvelle vie. Donc je te propose ce marché : on s'occupe de nous. Au revoir les vampires, les loups-garous, les Harpies et tout ce qui en rapport avec ce monde jusqu'au bal de fin d'année."

Je souris. C'était tentant cette proposition. Rien que lui et moi pendant plus d'un mois.

"Et contre quoi ce marché ? demandais-je.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir... Plus de bisous et de câlins ?"

Pour seule réponse, nos lèvres se rejoignirent toutes seules. Je pensais qu'avec le temps, ses baisers ne me fairaient plus rien, que ça deviendrait une habitude, mais, j'avais toujours l'impression que des papillons sortaient de mon ventre et nous survolaient en nous laissant dans notre bulle de bonheur. Je ressentais toujours un frisson quand Matt me touchait et me chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille. Quand il rompit le baiser, il souriait à pleines dents comme un enfant de cinq ans qui vient d'avoir un cadeau.

"J'adore ta tenue", rit-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence et de bonheur.

Je regardais mon pyjama, enfin ce qu'on pouvait appeler un pyjama, un short et un vieux T-shirt bleu. Je levai les yeux au ciel et foutai un coup de poing dans les côtes de Matt en souriant. Il en rit encore plus. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et attendis qu'il se calme.

"Et demain on fait quoi ? demandais-je.

- Et ben demain, lança-t-il avec son visage malicieux. Jade va t'emmener faire les boutiques à New York.

- Pour quoi faire ? Je n'ai pas besoin de fringue et je croyais qu'on allait passer notre temps ensemble.

- Il te faut une robe pour le bal de fin d'année. Et puis un moment entre filles te fera du bien.

- Tu aurais quand même pu me demander mon avis Matt, répliquais-je. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mon mot à dire, rajoutais-je vexée.

- Désolé mais, tu n'as pas le choix pour le coup là, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Les Harpies se rapprochent de Paavo. Des Madnessa du nord nous ont prévenu. Ce serait des jeunes Harpies, donc elles seront assez faciles à repousser et à tuer. Mais la meute a besoin de moi pour les identifier et les tuer dans la minute qui suit grâce à mon don.

- Elles sont là pour moi ?

- Je pense", opina-t-il.

Je fermais les yeux.

"Je reviendrais le plus vite possible, lança Matt. Ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Ne pas m'inquiéter, m'écriais-je. Matt, ta famille risque sa vie pour moi alors qu'elle ne me connaît que depuis quelques mois. C'est absurde.

- Fais-moi une place", dit-il en désignant le lit.

Je regardais mon lit pas plus large qu'une porte. L'amour devait le rendre aveugle. Pas sûr qu'ont tiennent à deux dans le lit toute la nuit. Je m'imaginais bien la tête de Miranda en nous voyant quand elle rentrera. Devant mon hésitation, Matt soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, enleva son T-shirt et se glissa dans mon lit en me prenant dans ses bras.

"C'est toi qui es absurde, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille ce qui me donna la chair de poule. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je tiens à toi, rajouta-t-il.

- C'est ça que je ne comprends pas, murmurais-je.

- Mackenzie, je me suis imprégnée de toi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ton bonheur. Tu te rappelles ton premier jour à la cafétéria ?

- Oui, dis-je en riant. Un crétin de louveteau m'a percutée et est allé courir dans les jupons de sa fausse soeur.

- J'avais Physique-chimie avec Mr Hutemberg, il n'est pas très cool avec ses élèves, ria-t-il. Mais je ne te parle pas de ça.

- Je sais, murmurais-je.

- Quand j'ai vu tes yeux pour la première fois, reprit-il avec sérieux. J'ai eu l'impression d'être électrocuté. Cela ne faisait pas mal par rapport au coup de jus de Tara, c'était même agréable, chaud et réconfortant. Sur le coup, je ne savais ce qui venait de se passer et je me posais des questions. Le reste de la journée, je t'ai cherché du regard sans même savoir pourquoi mais on m'a appris que tu étais repartie chez toi. Je me sentais bête de m'intéresser à toi alors que cela faisait plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans que je n'avais pas parlé à une fille autre que mes soeurs. Je me sentais tellement honteux qu'en rentrant, je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre pour éviter qu'on vienne me parler. Alison s'est beaucoup inquiétée. Elle a même frappé à la porte de ma chambre jusqu'à trois heures du matin pour me proposer des cookies au chocolat blanc. Mes préférés. À un moment, j'ai craqué et je lui ai expliqué en lui priant de ne le dire à personne. Je n'avais pas forcément envie qu'Evan et Tara viennent rire de moi car je m'intéressais à une fille. Ma mère était perplexe et m'a demandé de lui raconter le sentiment que je ressentais quand je te voyais. Je lui ai dit que je ne t'avais vu qu'une fois et que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Le lendemain, au sport, j'ai ressenti une envie de te protéger contre Kévin Hachton, j'ai ressenti de la peur pour toi quand il t'a percuté et j'ai eu une folle envie d'étrangler Enzo car lui il pouvait te toucher, il était normal et ne pouvait pas te faire du mal, tout le contraire de moi. Mais je devais laisser faire ce qui se passait. Le soir quand j'en ai parlé à Alison, elle a demandé une réunion de famille et elle m'a annoncé devant tout le monde que j'étais imprégné. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup mais Abel m'a expliqué. Et là, je me suis demandé qui tu étais. Je savais que tu n'étais plus humaine. Mais je m'en fichais d'un côté, car maintenant, je pouvais chercher à savoir qui tu étais et donc, te parler.

- Et maintenant, j'apporte que des ennuis" riais-je.

Ses lèvres contre les miennes me coupèrent.

"Promets-moi quelque chose, répliqua Matt.

- Quoi ? demandais-je.

- Demain, amuse toi. Ne pense pas aux Harpies et tout ce qui est en rapport avec ça. Jade me fera un rapport.

- D'accord", soupirais-je.

Je pouvais au moins lui promettre ça après tout.

Il me resserra dans ses bras et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour m'endormir.


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 : Le médaillon

Je me réveillais sous un soleil de plomb. Je sentais le soleil me chatouiller le visage ce qui me fit soupirer de plaisir, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fait aussi beau à Paavo, mais je me rendis soudain compte que sentir le soleil sur ma peau était bizarre. Il n'y avait pas une telle lumière dans ma chambre... En ouvrant, les yeux je découvris que je me trouvais dans la clairière de lys, vêtue d'une robe blanche avec l'odeur des fleurs autour de moi... Je sourcillais. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ?

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?" murmurais-je.

Je me levai. Ma robe me tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. Mes cheveux bruns étaient montés en queue de cheval haute. Regardant autour de moi, je découvrir Épona et sa jument à quelques mètres de moi en train de cueillir des fleurs. Je m'approchais d'elles.

"Buongiorno, sei bene ?" me lança-t-elle en souriant.

Super. Elle parle italien et je ne connais pas un mot de cette langue.

"Sei bella, continua-t-elle en me prenant la main. Somigli talmente a tuo padre."

Je tendis un peu plus l'oreille. Je faisais de l'espagnol, sa dernière phrase et surtout le dernier mot qu'elle avait prononcé ne m'était pas inconnu. Elle avait dit quelque chose par rapport à mon père. Je la regardais intriguée et frustrée. Décidément, l'espagnol ne m'avait jamais porté chance. J'aurais dû prendre italien pour savoir ce qu'elle disait mais l'idée ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Soudain, Épona désigna de l'index quelque chose à mon cou. Le médaillon de mon père. Il m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit depuis mes griffures. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à mon cou d'ailleurs ?

"Garde-le... à tout prix... autour de... ton cou", dit brusquement la jeune femme en bégayant.

Elle devait s'être entraînée à le dire. J'opinais de la tête. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et s'éloigna avec sa jument. Le vent commença d'un coup à souffler autour de moi. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvais seule dans la clairière. Je regardais le ciel, recouvert de nuage gris qui cachaient le soleil. Les questions que je me m'étais toujours posée refaisaient surface. Où était mon père ? Devrais-je le considérer comme tel après toutes ces années ? Pourquoi le gouvernement ne me fichait pas la paix ? Quand viendront-ils m'arracher à ceux que j'aime ? Pourrais-je me défendre contre lui pour rester en vie ? Ce vent me donna soudain une petite idée pour m'entraîner. Je tendis ma main devant moi, la paume en haut et regardai le ciel. Je ne savais pas comment cela marchait mais brusquement des rafales de vent tournèrent comme un tourbillon autour de moi, emportant des pétales de lys et les feuilles des arbres qui entouraient la clairière. Je restais ébahie devant le spectacle unique qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Je pouvais choisir où allait le vent, le faisant zigzaguait autour de moi d'un simple regard. Je n'avais pas trop besoin de me concentrer pour faire ça mais je me demandais qu'elle force je devrais avoir pour faire fuir les Harpies qui me voulaient la peau. Je fermais les yeux, mon coeur rempli de bonheur et de question.

"Mackenzie !" s'écria une voie masculine me tirant de mon sommeil.

J'ouvris les yeux, pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, enfin je croyais. Cette fois, je me trouvais bien couchée dans mon lit. Matt me regardait paniqué, repoussant doucement les mèches de cheveux qui me tombaient devant les yeux.

"Ça va ? lança-t-il toujours aussi inquiet.

- Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demandais-je perplexe en m'étirant.

- Peut-être car j'ai fini ma nuit suspendue au plafond par on ne sait quel miracle ! soupira-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Regarde l'état de ta chambre !"

Je pris appuie sur mes coudes pour contempler ma chambre... Enfin, ce qui en restait. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passé pendant la nuit. Mes cahiers de cours étalés par terre, mes vêtements gisant dans les moindres recoins de ma chambre. Regardant au plafond, je poussais un cri de surprise. Une fissure de la taille de Matt s'étendait jusqu'à mon mur.

"C'est toi qui as fait ça ? m'écriais-je.

- Je n'ai pas la direction assistée, je suis un loup-garou pas un oiseau.

- Tu t'es fais mal ?"

Il secoua la tête négativement, me prit les mains et m'embrassa, ses yeux noirs de désirs. Ceci m'embarrassa un peu.

"Stop, lançais-je en le repoussant. Sors de là, que je range ma chambre avant que Miranda fasse une crise cardiaque !"

Il sourit en soupirant. Je lui donnais encore un baiser et me levais. Mes doigts toujours dans les siens, je le poussais à l'extérieur de ma chambre. Je regardais ma chambre. Quel bazar ! Si Miranda voyait tout ça, elle se poserait des questions sur ce qu'on aurait fait hier soir et là j'étais sûr d'avoir le discours sur les garçons. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le plus important. En quelques minutes, j'eus rangé ma chambre et je me retrouvais à genoux en train de fouiller un tiroir de ma commode en train de rechercher mon médaillon. Je ne devais pas en parler à Matt, à cause de notre marché mais surtout car quelque chose me disait qu'il ne devait pas savoir que je l'avais toujours. Le lendemain de l'accident, il m'avait demandé où était ce collier, je lui avais menti en lui disant que je l'avais jeté par-dessus le grand pont qui séparait Paavo en deux. Je m'en voulais bien sûr d'avoir dû faire ça, de lui mentir alors qu'il me faisait entièrement confiance mais j'été sûr que ce médaillon refermait un secret et que je devais à tout prix le savoir. Quelque chose me disait que mon père ne l'avait pas donné à cette femme sans une raison valable, il devait lui avoir demandé de me le donner dès que je serais poursuivie par les Harpies. Mais pourquoi ? Je le trouvais enfin, sous une pile de souvenir. Je touchais le contour des plumes et des oiseaux gravées dessus. Je le mis autour de mon cou le désimulant du mieux que je pû.

Après mettre lavé et habillé, je me rendis au salon où Matt avait l'air de ne pas trop s'en sortir avec les pancakes. Je ris malgré moi.

"Arrête de te moquer, lança-t-il en riant. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour cuisiner. C'est toujours Alison qui cuisine.

- Allez laisse-moi faire", dis-je en m'avançant vers lui.

Il mit le couvert sur la petite table de la cuisine pendant que je cuisinais les pancakes évitant qu'ils grillent. Je culpabilisais de ne pas lui dire toute la vérité, mais je n'avais pas le choix après tout. Nous mangeâmes en silence même si je surprenais plusieurs fois Matt en train de se léchaient les lèvres à chaque fois qu'il finissait un pancake et que cela me faisait rire. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je sortis de table pour aller ouvrir, Matt étant trop occupé à se remplir l'estomac. Jade se trouvait derrière la porte, plus belle que jamais avec ses longs cheveux noirs tressés dans une natte épis de blé qui lui tombait le long de son épaule gauche jusqu'à sa taille. Elle avait troqué son jean habituel par un short vert aquatique et un T-shirt noir.

"On y va ? me dit-elle. New York ce n'est pas la porte à côté !"


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 : Fashionista

Nous voyions les hautes tours de New York apparaître au loin.

Si j'avais su, j'aurais faits cette journée, avec Jade, beaucoup plus tôt. Sa joie de vivre était contagieuse et je me sentais humaine avec elle. Nous étions sur la route depuis presque deux heures et pourtant je ne m'étais pas du tout ennuyée tellement on riait de tout et de rien. Des discussions banales et simples. J'appris beaucoup de choses sur Matt quand il était petit, le fait qu'il avait toujours été un énorme morfal côté nourriture ou encore le fait qu'il soit mauvais joueur depuis ses deux ans. Jade me parla également de lui et d'Evan et de leur côté possessifs. Jade avait pris la décapotable grise d'Evan, qui avait gentiment proposé de la prêter avec le beau temps qu'il faisait mais à mon avis et j'en mettrais ma main au feu, il devait se mordre les doigts en ce moment et en espérant que sa belle voiture n'est pas de rayure quand on rentrerait ce soir. Sacré Evan !

"Tu vas voir les robes que je nous ai commandé à toutes les deux, lança Jade. Elles sont superbes !

- Je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire sur ma robe donc ? répliquais-je.

- Elle va te plaire ne t'inquiète pas, Miranda m'a aidé sur ce que tu aimais côté vêtement, ta couleur préférée et, je savais déjà ta taille en sachant qu'on fait la même toi et moi."

Je la laissais faire, j'avais confiance en Jade même si j'étais curieuse de voir cette fameuse robe et puis je ne voulais pas la contrarier. Jade avait prévu un emploi du temps digne des stars Hollywoodiennes. Coiffeur, esthéticien et une dizaine de magasins. De quoi bien se changer les idées pendant une journée. Et elle avait fait ça pour moi, pour que je ne me soucie pas de Matt, en train de repousser les Harpies le plus loin de moi en ce moment et que je me sente un peu normal avec tout ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Jessie et Ben. Je ne pouvais pas vexer Jade.

"Qui t'accompagne au bal ? demandais-je.

- Jessie, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Jessie ?!

- Oui, ria-t-elle. Ne fais pas cette tête aussi surprise s'il te plaît. Matt, Evan et Alison me l'ont déjà fait. Même Nathan ! Il est assez sympa et beau garçon quand on le connaît un minimum. Il est plein de charme. Et puis sinon j'aurais été la seule à être sans cavalier pour le bal.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, lui dis-je en souriant. Mais il a intérêt de ne pas faire prendre l'air à ses dents pendant le bal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mackenzie, rit-elle. Il se contrôlera. On arrive."

On entrait effectivement dans New York.

Nous nous baladions dans un quartier assez chic de la ville depuis une vingtaine de minutes, un café dans une main et des sacs dans l'autre avec toutes sortes d'accessoires, de chaussures et de vêtements.

"On fait quoi maintenant ? demandais-je.

- On va s'occuper de ta coiffure et ensuite tu verras enfin ta robe.

- J'ai mon mot à dire sur ma coiffure ?

- Euh... non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on va juste te les effiler un peu, te refaire la mèche et te les d'épaissir. C'est tout. Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps."

En fait, cela a pris deux heures. Jade parlait de la manière de me coiffer pour le bal depuis plus d'une heure avec le coiffeur en me tirant les cheveux devant, derrière, en haut, à gauche et à droite. Le coiffeur en riait. Je me taisais pour leur faire plaisir même si j'avais des mots grossiers pleins la bouche à leur donner. Autant les ravaler. Je me contentais de les foudroyer du regard. Je donnais encore plus l'impression d'être une tête à coiffer qu'on manipule dans tous les sens. Je soupirais. J'allais avoir des bleues au crâne.

Une fois sorti des griffes du coiffeur, Jade ne me laissa aucune minute de repos. Elle se dirigea vers la boutique d'en face. Nous entrions. C'était une boutique de haute couture. Je regardais autour de moi fasciné par tous ces magnifiques vêtements. Jade mit brusquement ses mains sur mes yeux, m'empêchant de voir ce qui m'entourait.

"À quoi tu joues ? m'écriais-je.

- Interdit de voir ta robe, répliqua-t-elle. Elle est dans la pièce à côté."

Elle me guida dans une salle. Soudain, elle me lâcha pour me mettre un bandeau sur les yeux. Plusieurs mains d'inconnus me touchèrent. Je me pétrifiais pendant qu'il m'enlevait mon T-shirt et mon short, me laissant en sous-vêtement. Je respirais profondément en me disant qu'ils voulaient simplement me mettre ma robe. Après quelques minutes d'attente, on me glissa effectivement dans la robe. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle était incroyablement légère et douce. Je ne put m'empêcher de toucher mon ventre pour savoir de quelle matière elle était faite. Du velours et du satin. On toucha ensuite à mes cheveux les ramenant en partie égale sur mes deux épaules. Des mains remirent mon médaillon au creux de ma poitrine.

"Tu es magnifique Mackenzie ! Elle te va comme un gant ! Il manque juste un peu de maquillage !

- Difficile d'en juger avec un bandeau devant les yeux Jade ! rouspétais-je

- Ah oui désolé", répondit-elle.

Elle m'enleva lentement le bandeau. Je restais silencieuse devant le miroir qui se tenait en face de moi. J'examinais la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans le reflet. Elle n'était pas belle, elle était magnifique. Il me fallut un petit moment avant de me rappeler que cette fille, c'était moi. La robe tombait jusqu'au sol, blanche, elle était parsemée de saphirs qui faisaient l'illusion d'être tombés comme des cendres. Je ne trouvais pas de mot pour définir le bustier orné de pierre précieuse et la robe en général. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la toucher. Si douce. Elle me mettait en valeur et était accordée avec mes yeux.

"Tu aimes ?" me demanda Jade.

Je restais silencieuse, je n'arrivais même plus à parler, j'étais bouche bée.

"Si tu n'aimes pas on peut toujours en commandant une autre si tu veux. Ce n'est pas un problème.

- Chut ! murmurais-je enfin. Elle est...

- Horrible, trop vulgaire, pas assez bouffante ?

- Mais tu vas te taire, m'écriais-je. Elle est parfaite, sublime.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que oui !"

Un énorme sourire de soulagement passa sur son visage. Elle avait également revêtu sa robe pour le bal. C'était une robe bustier verte, légère et volante avec ceinture dorée en dessous de sa poitrine. Elle lui donnait un air enfantin, frais et rayonnant. Je la complimentais sur son choix de robe ce qui la fit encore plus sourire.

Après avoir enlevé les robes, les avoir mis dans des paquets et payé, nous sortîmes de la boutique. Le crépuscule s'installait.

"Matt avait bien raison, murmura Jade.

- À propos de quoi ? demandais-je.

- Tu es une bien mauvaise menteuse.

- Comment ça ?

- Ton médaillon lança-t-elle. Tu ne l'as pas jeté.

- Matt le sait ?

- Il n'est pas bête Mackenzie. Le médaillon est le seul truc qui te reste de ton père, c'était évident que tu le garderais. Comme Matt garde certaines choses de son père.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti, c'est juste que...

- Tu penses pouvoir retrouver ton père avec, me coupa-t-elle. Ou peut-être que tu veux découvrir ce que cache ce bijou.

- Oui", murmurais-je.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

"On t'aidera à retrouver ton père si tu veux", rajouta Jade.

Voici quelque chose qui me rassura, je pourrais toujours compter sur eux. Ils seront toujours là pour moi.

**A vos reviews 3**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Coucou les fans 3**

**Je reviens avec la chapitre 20. Maintenant, les chapitres seront mis seulement le week-end si j'ai le temps évidemment ^^**

**Merci à : l'ange de twilight pour son review.**

**On essaie d'avoir plus de 10 review pour se chapitre ? :) Merci aux personnes qui me recommenderont ou me feront un peu de pub :)**

**A vos reviews !**

Chapitre 20 : Obsèques.

Je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec Matt. Dans les parcs, au cinéma ou encore dans la forêt main dans la main. Lui et sa famille avait réussi à repousser les Harpies jusqu'au Mexique avec d'autres loups-garous. Une dizaine aurait été tuées. La plupart étaient jeunes mais Matt avait l'impression que leurs "stocks" de jeunes Harpies commençaient à s'épuiser et que les Harpies expérimentées commençaient à venir elles-mêmes pour arriver à leurs fins. Et ce qu'elles voulaient, c'était moi. Je ne disais rien à Matt mais cela me faisait peur. Alors quand Matt m'apprit qu'il devait partir quatre jours pour encore une fois repousser les Harpies, ce sentiment de peur se fit plus grand surtout que cette fois je serais toute seule à attendre leur retour. Jade devait partir avec eux pour régler le problème plus vite. Même Nathan était parti.

Je me retrouvais toute seule dans ma chambre sur mon lit. Dans quelques heures, Matt serait à mes côtés mais je ne pourrais pas être heureuse de son retour. On enterrait cette après-midi Sacha. Dans quelques minutes, je me rendrais chez sa mère. Je lui avais proposé de l'aider pour les obsèques ce qu'elle avait accepté comme elle était toute seule. Je m'étais rendu compte que la mort de Sacha avait laissé sa mère et sa petite soeur, Sarah, de cinq ans, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, derrière elle. Je n'avais jamais su qu'elle avait une soeur ou encore perdu son père il y a deux ans dans un accident. J'ignorais tellement de choses à son sujet. Je culpabilisais. Cette nuit, j'avais encore vu Sacha dans mes cauchemars, revivant la scène de sa mort une dizaine de fois jusqu'à me réveiller tremblante et en sueur à la recherche des bras de Matt qui n'étaient pas là pour me calmer. Je m'en voulais d'être entrée dans la vie de Sacha car si ce n'avait pas été le cas, elle serait encore en vie, heureuse et je n'aurais pas l'affreuse image de sa soeur qui ne comprend pas pourquoi sa mère pleure toute seule dans sa chambre chaque après-midi. Cette image me rappelait moi dans mon lit d'hôpital quand on essayait en vint de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Je ne voulais pas voir la réalité. Comment peut-on expliquer à une petite fille de cinq ans qu'elle a perdu sa grande soeur ? Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est la mort. Que devra-t-elle dire le jour où à l'école on lui demandera si elle a un frère ou une soeur ? Quand vous avez une grande soeur, c'est toujours elle votre première meilleure amie, c'est toujours elle qui vous apprend les premières choses de la vie. C'est elle votre modèle.

Je m'assis au bord de mon lit, les coudes sur mes genoux et ma tête enfouit dans mes mains. Je respirais lentement et profondément. Après quelques minutes, je mis un pantalon simple noir et un pull de la même couleur. Je sortis le long manteau noir que j'avais porté lors de l'enterrement de Marie. Je le regardais quelques minutes, c'était la première fois que je le ressortais depuis son enterrement. Je le mis dans mon sac, descendis les escaliers et filais directement à l'entrée où je sortis. La maison de Sacha était à peine cinq minutes de marche.

Une fois arrivé, je marchais vers le seuil de la maison et sonnais. La mère de Sacha m'ouvrit. C'était une femme assez réservée et calme. Ses boucles blondes tombaient jusqu'à sa taille. Elle n'avait pas plus de trente-cinq ans. Elle avait encore une fois pleuré, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés à cause des larmes qu'elle avait versées. Je la serrais dans mes bras quelques minutes.

"Aller vous préparez, murmurais-je. Je vais m'occuper de préparer la petite."

Elle opina et fila se préparer en trainant des pieds. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait. Je l'entendais souvent murmurer qu'une malédiction s'abattait sur elle et Sarah. Je montais les escaliers et entrais dans la chambre de cette dernière qui se trouvait assise devant son petit bureau où elle dessinait. Elle était incroyablement silencieuse, elle avait l'air d'une barbie avec ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient en bouclettes sur ses épaules. Elle avait de grands yeux marron à l'inverse des yeux vert clair de Sacha. En me voyant, elle courut vers moi. Je la pris dans mes bras puis alla chercher les vêtements que sa mère lui avait préparés. Une petite robe noire avec un corsage en dentelle. Elle se laissa faire quand je lui mis.

"On va où ?" me demanda-t-elle.

Que lui dire ? Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, je devais essayer de lui expliquer que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait Sacha. Mais je ne savais pas comment lui faire comprendre doucement ce qui se passait.

"On va dire au revoir à Sacha, dis-je enfin. Car ensuite, on ne la verra plus d'accord ?

- Pourquoi elle s'en va ? Elle ne veut plus rester avec maman et moi ? On a fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, murmurais-je. Elle t'aime plus que tout au monde ta mère et toi, vous n'avez rien fait de mal.

- Elle va voir papa ?

- Oui, conclus-je la gorge nouée"

Elle baissa les yeux. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Mes propres larmes brouillèrent ma vue. Je serrais Sarah dans mes bras.

"Ne pleure pas, lançais-je en séchant ses larmes du bout des doigts. Allez viens, on va rejoindre ta mère."

Nous descendîmes, la mère de Sarah se trouvait à l'entrée en train de chercher ses clés de voiture. Elle était un peu perdu. Quand elle vit Sarah, elle lui offrit un sourire un peu forcé et la prit dans ses bras quelques minutes.

"Allez on y va", murmura-t-elle.

Un silence de plomb régnait depuis plus d'une heure sous un soleil de plomb dans le cimetière. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait de temps en temps été les sanglots de Sarah qui était blotti dans les bras de sa mère. À ma plus grande surprise Enzo se trouvait en face de moi. Il était sorti de l'hôpital mais il avait encore quelques marques de ses brûlures aux avant-bras et sur le visage. Je voyais qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes. Moi-même les miennes coulaient depuis plus de quinze minutes. Nils et Jane se trouvaient à côté de lui. Je sentis soudain un bras qui s'entourait autour de ma taille. Je me pétrifiais mais il me suffit d'un regard pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Matt. Il sécha doucement mes larmes du bout de ses doigts et m'enlaça. Il ne cherchait pas à me parler ou à me sourire ce que j'appréciais. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment. Je regardais la rose rouge dans ma main que j'avais prise pour Sacha car c'était sa fleur préférée. Elle me rappelait le sang sur son visage et ses cheveux le jour de l'accident. Ma gorge se noua à ce souvenir et mes larmes recommencèrent de plus belle à couler. Un sanglot m'échappa malgré moi.

"Calme toi Loka", murmura Matt.

Il me serra tellement fort dans ses bras que je m'étouffais, mais je m'en fichais, je voulais sentir son corps chaud contre moi, sentir qu'il était là pour moi et qu'il me protégeait même si ce n'était pas de protection dont j'avais besoin. Mes larmes mouillèrent son pull mais il avait l'air de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Après que la cérémonie fut finie et que la plupart des proches de Sacha étaient partis, je m'avançais en silence vers sa tombe et m'agenouillais. Je posais délicatement la rose à mes pieds.

"Je suis désolée, murmurais-je. Je te promets de me venger personnellement de ce qu'ont ta fait..."

Je me levai, pris la main de Matt et avançai vers la sortie du cimetière.

"Jusqu'où avez-vous repoussé les Harpies ? demandais-je.

- Vers les Montagnes Rocheuses, m'apprit-il. Ce n'est pas assez loin à mon goût. On n'a pu en tuer que trois sur les dix et ce n'était que des Harpies expérimentées. On a dû arrêter car Nathan était blessé.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, lança-t-il. Il va falloir qu'on fasse très attention, je n'ai pas envie que ces Harpies te blessent.

- Qu'elles viennent me voir, lançais-je. Elles ont tué beaucoup de personnes à qui je tenais et pour ça je les attends de pied ferme.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre du premier tome d'Immortels.**

**Si vous suivez mon histoire postez un review s'il vous plait, ça me fera super plaisir 3 **

Chapitre 21 : Le bal

"Pour la énième fois, arrête de bouger Mackenzie", s'écria Jade.

Voilà plus de deux heures qu'elle s'acharnait sur mes cheveux et mon visage. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de produits qu'elle avait utilisé. Je m'étais assoupie au bout du dixième.

"Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne pas te blesser et de dormir la nuit ! continua-t-elle toujours énervée. Comment veux-tu que j'efface toutes tes blessures et tes cernes ?"

Sur ce point, elle n'avait pas tort. Depuis plus de deux semaines, Jessie et Ben avaient gentiment proposé de m'entraîner à développer mes dons. Même Matt s'était proposé même si ça ne lui faisait pas trop plaisir à cause du marché que nous avions passé. Je le voyais de temps en temps grimacer quand il me mettait à terre un peu trop violemment. À un moment, je l'avais même soupçonné de faire exprès de me laisser le mettre à terre pour que je ne me blesse pas. Le point positif était que je pouvais maintenant maîtriser le temps en une simple pensée. Déclencher de violentes rafales de vent entraînant tout sur son passage ou encore faire des éclairs tombant à mes pieds en un millième de seconde. Le négatif était que j'avais un tas de coupure, d'égratignure et surtout de bleu sur tout le corps. Pourtant, je continuais. Mon acharnement, je le devais à Sacha. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit morte sans que je puisse me venger du mieux que je pouvais. Matt le comprenait mais il était toujours récitant à m'apprendre à me battre. Il considérait que c'était à lui de me protéger. Un peu macho sur les bords sans doute mais je ne lui en voulais pas, il s'inquiétait pour moi.

Mes cernes, elles, étaient du comme d'habitude à mes cauchemars la nuit. Toujours les mêmes. Toujours terrifiant. Matt, qui dormait avec moi dans ma chambre chez Miranda, me réveillait à chaque fois que je commençais à hurler et, passait le reste de la nuit à me serrait dans ses bras, me murmurant de me calmer jusqu'à que je me rendorme. Je faisais de même quand il faisait ses cauchemars. Moins fréquents mais plus effrayants sans doute. Culpabilisant de ne pas mettre un peu occupé de lui ces derniers temps, je passais le reste de ma nuit à ses côtés, essayant d'arrêter ses spasmes violents avant qu'il se transforme. Cet arrangement nous convenait à tous les deux au point que nous refusions de s'endormir sans l'autre. Ces moments étaient presque normaux, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, juste un regard suffisait. Nos yeux bleus se fixant pendant des heures essayant de graver dans notre mémoire chaque détail de nos visages.

"J'ai fini, lança Jade, me coupant de mes réflexions. Je vais chercher ta robe."

Elle partit dans sa chambre où se trouvait ma tenue. Ne voulant pas me regarder dans le miroir, je tournais le regard vers une petite boîte en satin qui était posé depuis le début de mes préparations en face de moi. Jade m'avait formellement interdit de la toucher au péril de ma vie. Comme je ne voulais pas la mettre encore plus en colère, je n'y avais pas touché et pour une raison que j'ignorais, le contenu inconnu de cette boîte me stressait et me mettait la boule au ventre.

Quand Jade revint avec la robe dans ses mains, je me mis debout. Elle m'aida à la mettre. Je touchais, comme la première fois que je l'avais mise, le tissu et les saphirs qui l'ornait.

"Retourne-toi", murmura Jade.

Je m'exécutais. Le miroir de la salle de bain se retrouvait ainsi en face de moi. Je regardais époustoufler mon reflet. Mes cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon romantique avec une tresse en guise de bandeau et mon maquillage simple faisait ressortir mes yeux. Mon médaillon était toujours placé au creux de ma poitrine. C'était toujours moi dans le miroir, j'étais juste rayonnante. Mes cernes et mes égratignures effacés comme par magie. Jade positionna un châle fin, assorti à la robe, sur mes épaules.

"Alors ? répliqua Jade souriante.

- Merci, fut le seul mot que je réussis à sortir.

- Matt t'attend en bas. Peux-tu lui donner ça ? conclut-elle en pointant du doigt la boîte."

Je la pris et descendis les escaliers lentement, en évitant de me casser la figure avec mes talons. Ne voulant pas quitter des yeux les marches, je ne m'aperçus pas tout de suite des yeux qui m'observaient depuis la cuisine. En effet, Alison, Jessie, Abel, Benjamin et Evan me fixaient. Alison s'approcha de moi toute souriante et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

"Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-elle émue.

- Merci Alison" dis-je sur le même ton.

Instinctivement, je le cherchais du regard. Il était debout, appuyé contre un des murs du salon un peu à l'écart. Ses yeux bleus ne quittaient pas mon visage. Il m'offrit son magnifique sourire qui ne réservait qu'à moi. Il était en costard noir et cravate. Même dans cette tenue il était à couper le souffle. Je m'avançais vers lui et lui tendit la petite boîte.

"Jade m'a dit de te donner ça, dis-je doucement.

- Tu peux l'ouvrir toi-même", répondit Matt en souriant.

Je le questionnais du regard mais ma curiosité l'emporta et j'ouvris l'écrin doucement. Une bague en argent était posée sur du satin.

"C'est la bague qu'avait offerte mon grand-père à ma grand-mère pour leurs fiançailles, m'apprit-il. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'avais jamais vraiment demandé de m'accompagner au bal. Donc vaut mieux tard que jamais : veux-tu venir au bal avec moi Mackenzie ?"

Je souris et opinai de la tête. Il prit la bague et me la glisse à mon annulaire gauche. Ce n'était bien sûr pas une bague pour nos propres fiançailles mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire encore plus. Il était mien et j'étais sienne, un mariage arriverait bien sûr par la suite, étant mon imprégné. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes naturellement. J'entendis un soupir, puis deux dans mon dos. Je me retournais pour contempler Evan en train de se cacher les yeux.

"Épargnez nous ça les amoureux s'il vous plaît !" lança-t-il.

Abel, Jessie et Benjamin étaient hilares. Alison tapa l'épaule d'Evan et lui dit d'arrêter de dire des bêtises. Nous entendîmes

Jade qui descendait les escaliers. Elle prit la main de Jessie. Elle était sublime il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

"On y va ?" s'écria-t-elle.

Voilà plus d'une heure que nous dansions au milieu de la piste. Matt était un superbe danseur. On voyait bien un siècle d'expérience derrière ça. Pendant la soirée, j'avais aperçu Nils, Jane et Enzo qui dansaient dans un coin. Miranda, qui était une des délégués des parents d'élèves, s'occupait des boissons avec le codirecteur du lycée. Le nouveau lycée gardait encore des marques de l'incendie mais les murs avaient été repaint et les fenêtres brisées remplacer. Soudain, la musique changea pour se transformer en valse. Matt avait la tête ailleurs et ne changea pas ses pas. Il s'immobilisa même.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demandais-je.

Il prit son portable et envoya un message.

"Tu m'expliques ? continuais-je.

- On s'en va. Tout de suite !" dit-il simplement sur un ton pressant.

Il me prit la main et essaya de me traîner en dehors de la piste mais je résistais.

"Tu m'expliques !" exigeais-je.

Soudain un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la salle et un coup d'oeil dans la salle suffit à me pétrifier. Tout le monde était immobile comme des statuts. Le temps s'était arrêté. Il ne restait que Jade, Jessie, Matt et moi qui pouvait encore bouger. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, Miranda et Jane bougeaient encore. Et sur cette dernière, un sourire triomphant et haineux traversait son visage. Nous entendîmes soudain des talons marcher vers nous. Je savais déjà à l'avance de qui il s'agissait.

**A vos reviews !**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Coucou,**

**Voici le temps attendu dernier chapitre du premier tome d'Immortels :)**

**Merci à : Rosina12 et l'ange de twilight pour leurs reviews qui me font super plaisir :)**

**L'épilogue sera en ligne demain ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : You Lost me

Elles avançaient en silence, d'une marche presque fantomatique. La femme en tête aurait pu être comparée à une déesse, sa chevelure blonde tombait en boucle jusqu'au bas de son dos. À ses côtés se trouvaient une dizaine de femmes plus belles les unes que les autres. On ne pouvait qu'être ébloui par de telles beautés, pourtant Matt se mit devant moi, protecteur, des feulements menaçant s'échappant de sa bouche. Il fut soudain encadré de Jessie, Jade et, à ma plus grande surprise Ben, Benjamin, Abel, Evan, Alison et, encore plus surprenant, Tara qui me jetait des regards inquiets. Des grognements s'échappaient de leurs bouches. Voilà à qui Matt avait envoyé un message. Nous aurons moins de chance de s'en sortir s'ils n'étaient pas là. De temps en temps, Alison me jetait des regards pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Pourtant, mes regards étaient principalement dirigés vers Jane et Miranda. Pourquoi étaient-elles mobiles comme la meute et moi ? Le visage de Miranda était littéralement terrifié tandis que celui de Jane était malicieux et triomphant. Elle s'avança vers les Harpies. Je voulus la retenir mais me ravisais quand je vis sa silhouette changeait. Ses cheveux bruns devinrent roux, sa peau d'un naturel bronzé devint Opale. J'eus brusquement l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait en miettes pour la énième fois. J'avais considéré Jane comme une amie un peu accro à son portable, certes, mais une jeune fille superbe et drôles. Je ne pensais pas une seconde que ses appels et ses messages étaient dirigés vers ces monstres qui voulaient m'arracher la vie. Je pris instinctivement la main de Matt. Il me glissa un regard. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi protecteurs mais je pouvais voir qu'ils étaient un peu terrifiés.

"Eh ben, commença la jeune femme en tête. Quel attroupement dites-moi ! Je suis enchantée de tous vous rencontrez, je suis Alicia."

Jane s'approcha de la femme et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Le regard vert clair d'Alicia se posa immédiatement sur moi. Je tremblais de tout mon corps. Un frisson parcourut mon échine et je m'agrippais de toutes mes forces à Matt.

"Bonjour ma chère, me lança-t-elle en s'approchant de moi. On te cherche depuis si longtemps que j'ai l'impression que tu nous évitais.

- Bonne déduction, lui dis-je avec une soudaine assurance. Et vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues !

- Et tu n'es pas seule en plus, rajouta-t-elle en ignorant mes paroles. Une bande de loup-garou avec deux vampires. Comme c'est mignon de vouloir protéger une des nôtres mais maintenant, on va s'en occuper

- Je ne suis pas une des vôtres,fulminais-je.

- Eh si ! Tu as notre côté Harpie. Mais tu es une erreur de la nature, une abomination avec ton côté humain. Comme tous ces hybrides mi humain, mi Harpie.

- Je ne vous suivrais pas.

- Et ben on va choisir la manière forte alors !" s'énerva-t-elle avant de faire un signe aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

En quelques millièmes de seconde, les Harpies me chargèrent moi et les loups. Ses derniers furent parcourus de spasmes avant de faire place à leurs formes lupines. Matt, pas transformé, tenait toujours ma main. Avec un simple regard, nous nous comprîmes. Nous courions derrière un mur pour se refugier. Les loups commencèrent à se jeter sur les Harpies. Matt ne s'en soucia pas et me prit le visage entre ses mains.

"Je vais devoir les tuer une par une Mackenzie mais, il va falloir que tu m'aides à les éloigner de moi et de toi sinon j'en serais incapable.

- D'accord" opinais-je

Nous fermions les yeux, ses mains toujours sur mes joues. Des rafales de vent s'enclenchèrent dans la salle. Le tonnerre se fit entendre et j'entendais déjà les cris d'une des Harpies. Un cri de douleur qui s'arrêta net après qu'un éclair ait atterri sur le sol.

Ce scénario se répéta au moins sept fois. Mais pour une raison que j'ignorais cela me dégoutais. Je devenais un monstre. Je tuais des personnes qui, certes, me voulaient du mal mais je ne voulais pas être une meurtrière. Je ne voulais pas changer. Je ne valais pas mieux que leurs gouvernements. Nous étions pareils, des tueurs.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mackenzie ?!" s'écria Matt s'étand aperçu de mon inactivité.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, la chaleur de ses mains sur mon visage disparu brusquement. Je regardais affolé autour de moi. Il se trouvait en l'air, ses mains essayant de retirer quelques choses de son cou. Pourtant, il n'avait rien mais il suffoquait. Je me retournais pour voir qu'une Harpie utilisait son don contre lui. Il ne me fallut pas moins d'une seconde pour la tuer en lui touchant la joue. Elle s'écroula, pâle et sans beauté. Je courus vers Matt pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il toussait encore en se massant le cou.

"Je suis désolée, murmurais-je.

- C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Il faut qu'on se batte ensemble, il ne faut pas qu'il m'arrache à toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre."

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes en un bref baiser. Je l'aidais à se lever.

"Concentre-toi et tout se passera bien, je les tue et toi tu t'occupes de me donner des pièges auxquels m'accrochait", chuchota Matt.

Je fermais les yeux. J'entendis le vent nous entourer en un cyclone et des éclairs tombaient autour. En un simple mouvement de mes mains, le cyclone se déplaça sur les harpies. J'entendis leurs cris de douleur qui devenaient plus qu'un gémissement au fil du temps. Un cri familier, celui de Jane se fit même entendre. Je regardais brièvement sa chevelure rousse au sol. Je tournais mon regard vers Alicia qui était toujours debout. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, nos dons ne marchaient pas sur Alicia. En jetant un regard à Matt, je compris que lui aussi avait remarqué cet inconvénient. Un autre cri familier et pas celui de Jane me fit sursauter. Je me retournais vivement pour voir Miranda s'écroulait lentement, un couteau dans le dos. Une femme aux cheveux noire derrière elle. Je restais pétrifiais par ce spectacle. Pas elle. Pas celle qui m'avait élevé quand ma mère n'était pas là pour s'occuper de moi. Je voulus la rejoindre dans ses derniers instants mais les bras de Matt m'en empêchèrent. Je me débattis, en criant et en pleurant.

"On ne peut plus rien pour elle", lança-t-il.

N'écoutant que ma colère, je balançais sans réfléchir Matt contre un des murs et avançais en direction des dernières Harpies et en particulier celle qui avait tué Miranda. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand je mis ma main sur sa joue. Elle mourut en à peine deux secondes. Je m'occupais des autres Harpies exactement de la même manière. Au bout du compte, il ne restait plus qu'Alicia et moi, face à face, se défiant du regard.

"Tu ressembles bien à ton père, dit-elle. Tu es comme lui, vous n'écoutez pas votre nature sauf quand un de vos pitoyables humains est en danger. Vous êtes prêts à tout pour les protéger. C'est pathétique.

- La ferme ! criais-je.

- Il ne reste que toi et moi", continua-t-elle pourtant.

Je regardais autour de moi. Effectivement tous les loups étaient étendus par terre. Vivant. Je pouvais voir leurs ventres bouger laborieusement. Même Ben et Jessie étaient au sol.

"Pourtant, j'ai l'avantage sur toi.

- Cela m'étonnerait, brayais-je.

- Ah bon ? Regarde !"

Elle mit sa main devant elle et Matt se retrouvait soudainement contre elle, brayant, un couteau à la gorge. Ses yeux bleus me regardaient terrifiés.

"Moi, je peux choisir qui sera mort dans quelques secondes.

- Non ! Laissez-le, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple ma chère. Tu as le choix, mourir, ou, vous mourrez tout les deux !"

Matt me regarda, et bougea négativement la tête. Il voulait mourir avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce monde sans Matt mais il ne devait pas me suivre dans mon enfer et ma mort. Je ne le permettrai pas.

"Tuez-moi, murmurais-je.

- Parfait !" dit Alicia.

Matt se débattit de toutes ses forces. À la surprise générale, Alicia lui trancha la gorge d'un coup sec. Il s'écroula d'un coup. Je reculais abasourdie et terrorisée par ce spectacle.

"Mais notre accord ! criais-je.

- Parce que tu croyais que j'allais le laisser en vie ? Tu es si faible et pathétique. Comme ton père. À toi maintenant !"

Il ne lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour se retrouver derrière moi, son couteau à l'emplacement de mon coeur. Soudain, j'eus l'impression d'être figée. La jeune femme dit quelque chose qui m'échappa, c'était du latin je crois. Mais je ne m'en souciais pas plus que ça. Je regardais Matt étendu par terre. Je pouvais voir sa blessure disparaître et son ventre bougeait. Il guérissait, il était vivant. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Nos regards saphir se croisèrent même pas une seconde.

Il n'eut que le temps de se lever pour contempler mon corps en sang. Un couteau dans le coeur qui lui appartenait.

~ Je fermais les yeux pour la dernière fois.

* * *

**A vos reviews s'il vous plaît :D**


	23. Epilogue

**Coucou les fans :) Je reviens avec l'épilogue du premier tome d'Immortels :)**

**Je veux un max de reviews de ceux qui lisent l'histoire 3**

**Un énorme merci à : Morgane, K-kasai, leazkmortel1, kim-ninous, l'ange de twilight & Rosina12 pour leurs reviews au cours de l'histoire :)**

**Bonne fin de lecture et, on se retrouve très vite pour le deuxième tome d'Immortels :)**

* * *

Epilogue :

Je me rends compte que c'était ce que je voulais depuis le début. Rejoindre Marie, quitter ce monde pour toujours. Mais j'aurais voulu me battre pour Matt car il l'avait toujours mérité. J'aurais voulu le rendre heureux, pas qu'il me voie avec un couteau dans le coeur. En fait, nos yeux identiques nous montraient notre destin : vivre heureux pendant un certain temps mais perdre sa moitié au bout du compte. J'avais été idiote de croire qu'un futur entre nous était possible car j'avais été destinée à mourir dès ma naissance. J'avais entraîné tellement de monde dans ma chute : Sacha, Miranda, Marie et par-dessus tout mon imprégné. J'étais un monstre.

Ce fut sur cette pensée que je sentis des bras inconnus me porter comme un sac de pommes de terres sur ses épaules.

L'enfer n'était pas fini.


	24. Note

Note :

Coucou tout le monde :)

La suite d'Immortel est maintenant en ligne avec le prologue ;)

Merci à tous ceux qui continueront de me suivre :)

**Pour lire la suite : /s/8565498/1/Prisonniere**


End file.
